This Is Not Enough
by XdearestX
Summary: The wait is over! Chapter 11 up!A fic about death, love lost and then found, and zoids. Will the future prevent an old love from returning? VF.
1. Ch 1

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"No sweat Fiona, I'll be home in two shakes of Zeke's tail!" Van said soothingly.  
  
Fiona forced a smile and nodded, her long blonde locks in the com image quivering. She told herself that he was only two hours away from the base they were currently located. Van had been sent to Gygolous retrieve some vital information from Rudolph. Everything had gone smoothly, nothing had attacked him. Thank goodness.  
  
"I sure hope so," she said. "I sure hope so."  
  
Van winked at her and blew a kiss just before his face disappeared off the large monitor. Fiona felt her cheeks burn as her mind replayed what he had just done over and over. She smiled gleefully.  
  
The monitor came back to life, the sound of firearms and destruction gracing the gray screen. Just then Dr. D raced through the steel automatic doors and typed something on the keyboard, Moonbay on his heels. The empty grayness disappeared and the image of the Blade Liger took it's place. It was firing madly at something, only there was nothing there. It flew backwards, like some zoid had rammed it.  
  
Van appeared on the com link, the side of his cheek stained with a river of blood. He was panting. "Gramps!" he cried breathlessly. "Scan the surrounding area for it!"  
  
Dr. D nodded and typed furiously. Without looking up, he asked, "For what, exactly?"  
  
Van grit his teeth, the cockpit shook violently. "Doc please! This is no time for questions! The Blade Liger's shield is destroyed, the blades are useless. This guy is good. He's made us completely unarmed and defenseless, all in under five minutes."  
  
"Then how are you supposed to fight with no weapons?!" Moonbay shrieked, Fiona expected she was just as scared as she was.  
  
"Van be careful," Fiona said weakly, her voice seemed to be leaving her.  
  
He nodded just before the com link was shut abruptly.  
  
"Van! Van! Are you there?" Dr. D exclaimed, still typing. He turned to a group of soldiers, who weren't there a minute ago, and shouted, "What are you waiting for? Get into your zoids and get going!"  
  
They saluted and disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Still no reply from Van. Static filled the tense air. The smoke had cleared, revealing the Blade Liger on it's belly, it's canopy shattered in millions of pieces. And there was Van, a good couple feet from the Liger, he laid face down in the sand, unmoving. Fiona clasped her hand over her mouth, tears clogged her throat and blurred her vision, and sobbed. It was the last time she ever saw Van again, alive.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Three Years Later.  
  
".I just don't know what to do." the golden blonde haired girl with sunset eyes muttered to the passing scenery as her tour bus drove past. "Ingénue."  
  
She ran her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair and sighed. They had been on the road for five hours straight; everyone on the bus with the exception of her and the driver was asleep. Sleep. a word she hardly knew. It had been a ritual for her to stay up late every night and wake up early in the morning, since her dreams haunted her she might as well stay in the world she had some control over.  
  
A woman with bright green eyes and long brown hair walked groggily over to the blonde by the window.  
  
"Fi, c'mon you haven't even taken any shut eye today. How do you expect your fans to see you at your best on Saturday if you're worn out with bags under your eyes?" she chided softly.  
  
Personally, I find baggy eyes attractive.  
  
The blonde looked up at her personal assistant and smiled gently. "I guess you're right, Kay, I should get some sleep while I have the chance. Everyone else has."  
  
Kay frowned, she knew Fiona too well. Since they had first been introduced a year ago they had bonded quickly. She knew all of Fiona's secrets except for one, she knew she had been madly in love with a Lt who had died mysteriously and that she had never gotten over his death. Fiona never did tell her his name, but Kay knew who he was or so she thought she did. His death influenced all of the songs Fi had written, some were sad while others were about being in love.  
  
Kay sighed unhappily. "Good God Fiona, the only way you're gonna go to sleep is if I watch over you and force you to sleep!"  
  
Fiona giggled and grinned. "You never know."  
  
"Ah! Just come on! We'll be arriving to Gygolous in four hours. That's enough time to at least make those bags under you're eyes look less apparent."  
  
"Will Emperor Rudolph be joining us? I sent him an invitation to come to the concert two weeks ago ahead of time."  
  
"Emperor Rudolph?!" Kay cried, incredulous. She glanced for her notepad when she found it she flipped some pages. "Ah yes, the Emperor was thrilled and offered to take you to dinner after the show."  
  
Fiona nodded thoughtfully; it had been about three years since she had last since Rudolph her only regret was that they didn't meet on a happy occasion. Rudolph would no doubt have many questions for her, like why did she leave the Guardian Force so suddenly and with no apparent reason and about her success as a starlit. Ah well she'd cross that bridge when she gets there.  
  
She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't realize Kay was still talking.  
  
".his royal majesty would very much like to see you when we arrive at the capital. Sound good? Fi..Fi! FIONA!!! DAMMIT ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
Fiona shook her head as though she was coming out of a trance. "Huh? Oops my bad Kay, I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
  
Her assistant's silence made the starlit uneasy. Kay hardly EVER shut up; it was like it was her job to talk nonstop. Van would have liked her.what? Van? Fiona forced herself to try to ignore all these thoughts. Apart of her was still in love with Van while the other was through with love. Why couldn't she just forget about him already?  
  
"Why are you crying, Fi?" Kay asked, her face full of concern.  
  
Fiona forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong, silly why would anything be wrong? I was just thinking about what I was going to wear when we meet Rudolph."  
  
"I don't think you take you're outfits THAT seriously. Fi, you're crying. Tell me why."  
  
Shocked, Fiona placed her fingertips on her cheeks and found that it was in fact wet, wet with tears.  
  
"Allergies, that's all. I have really bad allergies when I come up here," she lied.  
  
"Oh all right whatever you say," Kay said in a dull tone, which meant she didn't believe her. "Now get some sleep and that's an order!"  
  
The blonde smiled softly, and leaned her head back on the seat. Slowly drifting off into dreamless sleep.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Emperor Rudolph a tour bus is waiting outside, they claim you invited them...is that true?"  
  
Rudolph looked up quickly from his desk, his long brown bangs falling before his eyes. He had been signing some documents when the next thing he knew he was awakened by an elderly butler. Apparently, he fell asleep!  
  
He pushed his bangs behind his ear and said, "That must be Miss Fiona, but of course Harold let them in at once."  
  
Harold nodded and closed the door behind him. Rudolph sighed and looked at the digital clock at the corner of his desk, it read 3: 18 p.m. The rehearsal was at eight o'clock, good he and Fiona had at least an hour or so to catch up. The last time they had meet was three years at Van's funeral; she was a total wreck. Her usually happy sunset eyes were sad and heartbroken. Black Mascara stained her porcelain cheeks, she had tried to look her best while basically all she did was cry and talk to no one.  
  
Now she was up and coming in the music business. Some said she was to be the next Madonna, which in itself was pretty good. She wrote all of her own songs, even co wrote some with greats like rapper Eminem or M & M for short. Fiona was really making a name for herself and Rudolph was thrilled for her, she was finally getting her life back in order.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later.  
  
"Damn girl, I dunno how you did but you befriended the Emperor! Now we get to eat with style!" Evan the bass player exclaimed happily, hugging Fiona.  
  
Fiona laughed as they were seen to the 'living room'. "I guess you were wrong about me being a nobody, ne?"  
  
".Sorta. But hell, this is insane dude! First Eminem now the Emperor how do you do it?"  
  
They walked past a velvet room with relics of gold and silver inside. Kay and Brian, the drummer, oooed and awed. While Fiona was anxious to see Rudolph and get it over with, this was one trip down memory lane she did not want to take.  
  
"It's just my good looks that get them," she winked.  
  
Large gold plated walls stopped anyone from going through with out the key. Harold made in his way to the front of the crowd of young people. He cleared his throat and raised his arms in the air as so to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and looked curiously at the grayed haired man.  
  
"The Crowned Emperor Rudolph will now see you all," with that he opened the majestic doors revealing a room with red carpeting the walls tinted gold with portraits of past Emperors hung oddly on the walls.  
  
In the center of the room was a large oak dinning table, beautifully decorated with ivory colored candles on each end of the table. A bouquet of roses and all sorts of flowers added a feminine touch to the whole room. Fiona had no doubt as to whose idea it was for the flowers, Rudolph's wife Mary Ann.  
  
Rudolph walked to the edge of the table and smiled warmly at his guests. He had aged quite a bit, he looked like he was at 23 but he was around 18. Fiona had to admit he looked handsome, but she'd always think of him as that cute little boy who socked Van in the face, the same little boy who always fought with Van. The memory brought a smile to Fiona's face.  
  
"Welcome all, how do you do Miss Fiona? You look beautiful today as always," Rudolph said.  
  
Fiona could feel the warmth in her cheek but smiled anyways. She walked up to him and hugged him. "Emperor Rudolph, I'm honored you'd allow me and my fellow band mates into your humble abode."  
  
"Fiona, we have known each other long enough to not use such formalities. I'm glad you accepted and it's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
All of her band mates exchanged curious glances, Fiona had always been shy and quiet but no one had expected she knew people in such high places!  
  
After everyone except Fiona left for rehearsal after lunch, Rudolph took this opportunity to chat with her to see what happened to her in the past three years besides the fact she got discovered. He found it odd that she was without Van, it seemed as though those two were inseparable back in the day. He kept half expecting to see Van walk through the wooden doors, a big smile on his face, and take the empty seat next to her.  
  
They were seated at the oak table, Rudolph on one end and Fiona on the other. She was quietly slipping on her dr. pepper.  
  
"Fiona, you'd never guess who paid me a visit yesterday," the emperor began cheerfully.  
  
Fiona placed a stray lock of hair that had been bothering her for some time, behind her ear lobe. "Who?"  
  
"Irvine and Moonbay."  
  
"Really? Is that so? How wonderful, what's going on with them?"  
  
"They're engaged."  
  
Fiona gasped in delight. "My God really? That's fantastic! I always knew they'd get married one day."  
  
She silently wondered why no one had told her sooner. She felt hurt and betrayed even though she knew it would nearly impossible for them to have reached her she still wished they would have at least tried.  
  
"Yes it is, those two looked so happy. And they asked about you, wanted to know how you were doing. Moonbay even said she bought your cd and that she deserved a signed autographed copy and bragging rights," he laughed.  
  
Fiona giggled. "Ah Moonbay hasn't changed a bit I see."  
  
"I told them that you were coming to Guigolos soon and that they should stay." his voice trailed off.  
  
The blonde frowned thoughtfully; she was suddenly very interested in people she had once tried to forget along with her past. Maybe this is what she got for avoiding them. She wanted to go to the wedding as a bride's maid; she smiled ruefully at the thought.  
  
"Tell me Rudolph, did they come all the way to Guigolos just to tell you they're getting married? I find that quite strange if you ask me," Fiona stated, taking another sip of Dr. Pepper.  
  
"You're right it would seem quite odd if they came from the base just to tell me the good news not that I would have minded at any rate. You see they came to tell me a number of things, one of which I'm not sure you'd like to hear."  
  
Fiona cut him off angrily. "What is it?"  
  
Rudolph looked down at his reflection on the oak table, deciding whether or not to tell her. She was happy now but he didn't want her to get killed, he reminded himself, that man was dangerous and he couldn't afford to lose another of his close friends. It'd hurt too much.  
  
"Well? Tell me Rudolph, I'd really like to know. It's something about Van isn't it?" Just the thought of Van made her feel sick to her stomach. Why couldn't his ghost just leave her alone?  
  
"Yes and no. One of the things is about Van, the other is about. Raven," he said solemnly, still staring at his reflection.  
  
Fiona fell into silence, she had gotten her answer. And he was right. She didn't like what she heard. "Oh. I thought Raven had been arrested and was put to trial."  
  
"He was but two years ago he broke out of prison while his case was pending. But get this, his cell was locked when they found he was missing, nothing had been tampered with. It was almost as if Raven simply disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Then a couple months ago, reports starting coming up within the Empire that military bases containing specialized zoids to destroy the Genobreaker were totally annihilated. Not a soul was spared. All of the evidence pointed to Raven, since he is the only known one capable of such destruction.  
  
You see the next base containing the zoids is the Plum, which is south of Guigolos. We figure that if it is Raven he's going to go through Guigolos to get to the Fuchsia base where Moonbay, Irvine and Thomas Shubaltz are located."  
  
"And what about Zeke?"  
  
"Zeke?" The Emperor blinked, what an odd question. Fiona didn't seem the least worried about the Raven situation. "Zeke, he's at the base at well. In fact if my sources are correct he's been there for some time."  
  
"I'd like to pay him a visit, is that alright with you, Rudolph?" her sunset eyes had lost their sparkle; they looked dull and almost lifeless.  
  
"Fiona, didn't you hear me? Don't you think that the Raven situation is just the least bit important? People are dieing because of this man, it seems no matter what we do we can't seem to stop him. Even with the best of both the Empire and the Republic we can't seem to stop his reign of terror."  
  
"True, but if you find a skilled enough zoid warrior. You would be giving Raven something to work for, something that he'll never beat to insure that he'll never kill again," she replied simply. "But Rudolph you are aware that I am no longer a member of the Guardian Force and therefore as a common citizen I have no right to know this information?"  
  
Rudolph met her eyes and nodded solemnly. "Yes, I am well aware of that. But the situation is desperate, you were and still are a useful asset to the Guardian Force and to Zi."  
  
Fiona slammed her fist on the table. "I told you before and I'll say it again, I'm not involved in military activity anymore. I no longer wish to be associated with the military, it brings back too many painful memories," she pushed her chair back. "I will not return to the way I was, I was hopelessly in love with a man I knew was going to die young. I thought she was lying but it ends up she wasn't and now I've learned the hard way, now good day Emperor Rudolph."  
  
With that she turned her back and walked briskly out of the room, leaving the emperor dumbfounded.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Fi! What's shakin' girlfriend? That was a short visit with the Emperor," Kay said, eying Fiona suspiciously.  
  
It had been an hour since they had seen each other, Fiona looked ready to kill if anyone even put a hair out of line. Kay and the rest of the band knew that something went sour with that visit. If they valued their lives they wouldn't ask any questions about the matter.  
  
"Yes it was," Fiona replied setting her purse on a chair. "The Emperor had some matters to deal with so I left."  
  
"Oh ok, you up for practice?"  
  
"Why don't you guys take the night off and go and explore Gygolous? It's a lovely city with an even greater nightlife."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Oh-Mighty-One?" Evan asked, his blue eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Yup, party central."  
  
"SWEEET!!!" everyone cried at once.  
  
Once everyone else had left to go partying, Kay decided now was the time to catch up on some serious sightseeing. The nightlife wasn't one for her, since Fiona was familiar with spots here she could take her on a tour of the place.  
  
"Say Fi, why don't we do some sightseeing? You could give me a tour!" Kay chirped.  
  
Fiona looked up from her song notebook she'd been writing in. "Wha? You wanna go sightseeing?"  
  
"Yeah! Since we know everyone'll be out until sometime in the morning why don't we take the tour bus and explore some of the surrounding areas?"  
  
"But it's dark out," Fiona pointed out.  
  
Kay frowned. "Who cares? Minor detail. I hear there are some ruins a couple miles from a small village not too far from Gygolous. Whatdaya say? Shall we?"  
  
The Ancient Zoidian rubbed her temples, this was just not her day. First the incident with Rudolph, now this. From the looks of things her past was attacking her, forcing her to relive events she'd rather forget. One thing worried her, what would happen if she remembered something from her life as an Ancient Zoidian? A big piece of her memory, of course, was missing. She remembered Zoid Eve thanks to the likes of the crazed Hiltz, but other than that nothing all that important. Like how she and Zeke got into the temple and the capsules, what she'd told no one was that Zeke was once her organiod long before Van's great great great great great great great grand daddy times a lot more greats was even born.  
  
She sighed in defeat; she knew would have to face this sooner or later. "Sure but let's page everyone to tell them we'll be gone and will return sometime tomorrow evening."  
  
Kay's peach features lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ok!" and she bounded off towards the phone.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
She bolted straight up in bed, soaked in cold sweat. Her hazel eyes slowly traced all the furniture in her bedroom; everything was the way it was when she'd departed into sleep. She glanced at the Zoids calendar that hung on the wall beside her bed. Only ten more shopping days until school started. And she didn't even start on her, What I Did Over My Summer Vacation Essay, nor did she want to.  
  
That was just it; she did nothing exciting over summer vacation. No totally awesome trips to faraway places, no mundo cool zoid fights, no nothing. Boring the class out of their minds wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.  
  
She got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall into her uncle's room. She paused at the doorframe and peered inside, Uncle Anthony had a habit of staying up late and counting cracks on the ceiling late at night. Judging by the snores, Anthony was in deep sleep. Good. She tiptoed to the side of his bed and jumped on top of him; she noticed his hair was done, that was a first. Usually he kept his jet-black hair in a tight ponytail at the back of his head, his spiky bangs were still the same. She poked the red tattoo on the side of his cheek.  
  
"Pssst!"  
  
Anthony moaned and placed his arm over his eyes. She frowned and shook her weight on his stomach, it was a good thing she was as up to his thigh or else she'd been too big.  
  
"Psssst!! Anthony!"  
  
He lifted his arm and opened his gray eyes. "Wha?" he said, groggily.  
  
"Anthony!" The black haired girl whispered, her voice filled with urgency.  
  
"What is it, Jade? What happened, are you okay?!" he sat up and quickly set the little girl on his knees before she could fall.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
Those words always sent a jolt of fear into Anthony's heart for some reason, every time he had heard those words 'I had a dream' he got into his protective mode. Although he could never remember where he'd heard them before.  
  
"Yeah Jade? What happened?"  
  
She told him about being chased by a wild zoid and then diving into hole where she opened a door that let Anthony in. Then something reached out from the floor and dragged her through the ground into her classroom where she didn't have her What I Did Over My Summer Vacation Essay.  
  
A wave of relief crashed into him, thank God. She was just scared of being unprepared.  
  
"Well then maybe you should start on your essay," Anthony said.  
  
His neice frowned and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Something her uncle always found cute, she acted so much like an adult it was funny, she was so grown up for her seven years of age. "What? Are you crazy? I haven't done anything over summer vacation worth while, and I don't wanna bore myself and the class out of our minds!"  
  
Someone turned on a light bulb in her head and she had the most brilliant idea in weeks. "I got it! Why don't we explore some ruins? Maybe they'll have a mummy's curse!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
Sighing, Anthony placed his index finger on her lips. "I'll think about it in the morning. Now it's time for you to go to bed."  
  
She crawled out of his grasp and slid under the covers next to him. "Fine."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Author's Note: Well? What do you guys think? Yes if you guessed that Anthony is actually Van you are a hundred percent correct! I need help on deciding a name for the little girl, Anthony's niece. I can't choose between Jade or Angelina, what do you guys think? Tell me! email me @ danger_beauty18@hotmail or in your review okay?  
  
Is it good? Is this story worthy of another chapter? Review and tell me okay? Please and Thank you!  
  
PEACE OUT!!  
  
*Mi*ChElLe* 


	2. Ch 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Notes: Okay the little girl's name is officially Jade! Yeah and im dumb and I already put her name as Jade in a couple spots, sorry people! I feel so blessed that so many reviewed, I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Now without further delay, chapter two to 'This Is Not Enough'! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over a bowl of cereal during breakfast, Jade decided to pop the question once again. Hopefully she wouldn't get shot down like she did last night. Now that her Aunt Laura was there, Anthony would have no choice but to comply..she hoped.  
  
"Anthony," Jade began in between mouthfuls of Caption Crunch cereal. "About last night."  
  
"No." came the reply before the words even left her mouth.  
  
Oh denied! Jade slammed her hands on the table and jumped up against the table, her bowl shaking. But her uncle went unfazed.  
  
"But Anthony!"  
  
Anthony spun his spoon through the left over milk, he never really liked milk although it did taste good in cereal but that was about it. He closed his eyes allowing the clink of the silverware to clear his thoughts.  
  
"No, Jade. It's too dangerous."  
  
"But Anthony!" she cried again. "But! But!"  
  
Adventure kept whispering her name, telling her exactly where to go, how to get there, and what do to when she got there. Two words; 'Uncle' and 'Anthony': Two years ago, Aunty Laura made Anthony help with community as soon as he was better from his accident, (an event that blurred Jade's usually fantastic memory). So he worked with the police, caught a few bad guys, piloted zoids and was called a complete natural. Then as soon as the Recovery of the Ancient Zoidian Ruins or RAZR for short needed volunteers to help with the recovery of possible organiods (whatever those were). He worked at the ruins for crying out loud and he still refused to take her.  
  
"But no, Jade," Anthony said patiently, eyes still closed. "A couple of the men already have died. I don't want you to die too; it's just too dangerous. There are signs of Sleepers somewhere in the facility and I don't want you to be killed by a Sleeper."  
  
Jade's hazel eyes widened with excitement. Sleepers? She thought gleefully, sleepers were zoids and she adored zoids in all shapes and sizes.  
  
"GAH! WAIT! I didn't say anything about Sleepers!" he waved his arms wildly but it was too late, the damage had been done.  
  
Defeated, Anthony sighed and sunk in his chair. "It doesn't make a difference anyways," he sighed again. "you'll still find a way to sneak in."  
  
"Now what's all this I hear about Sleepers?"  
  
In walked a woman with long, black hair so deep a black that it shined blue and piercing blue eyes. She was tall and wore an amused expression. She pulled a seat in between Anthony and Jade and eyed their half full bowls of milk with disgust.  
  
"Would it kill you two to finish the milk?" she hissed  
  
They ignored her and seconds later shouted at her.  
  
"Aunt Laura! Can I go to the ruins PLEASE?!?!"  
  
"Laura! You can't be serious! She can't go the ruins! It's dangerous!!! She could get killed!"  
  
"I will not! I'll be careful I promise!" Jade pleaded desperately  
  
"Don't listen to her!"  
  
Laura shoved both of them out of her face and back into their respective seats. Jade looked ready to leap out of her seat at a moment's notice while Anthony glowered. Ah, all this love was beginning to get to her.  
  
"Now, what on Zi is going on?" Laura asked, looking from Jade to Anthony.  
  
Anthony cleared his throat and shot Jade an dirty look, suddenly remembering he was the adult. Silly him. He knew that either way Jade was going to go to that cursed ruins; she'd find a way he knew she would. Jade never failed to amaze him, she was so bright and so intuitive it couldn't be described in other way than amazing. Well, her grades didn't amaze him actually she was doing quite poorly for she kept sneaking off after him whenever he went somewhere. Jade was so bright but she never used her brains in school.  
  
"Jade wants to go to the ruins with me so she can have something to write about in her essay," Anthony explained, dully.  
  
Jade pressed her stomach against the side of the table once again. "Can I PLEASE?!"  
  
Her aunt shrugged. "I don't think it's that good of an idea, Jade. Your uncle is right, with rumors of Sleepers in the surrounding area the ruins aren't practically the safest place in the world you could be."  
  
"Aw! This sucks!!" she slammed her spoon in her cereal and stormed out of the small kitchen.  
  
Anthony sighed at her retreating figure and glanced over at the clock on the wall, it read 8:24 a.m. Wait a second 8:24..oh shit! He was supposed to be at the ruins at 8! Oh no, the old guy was going to have his head for being late for the fifth time that month.  
  
"Ah my God! I'm late!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y'know Fi, I don't get why we just didn't park the bus in front of the ruins, that'd way we wouldn't have to make our way blindly to the ruins," Kay grumbled.  
  
If it was one thing Kay did without trouble was talk, Fiona bet she couldn't shut up even if her life depended on it. It was basically a one sided conversation with the exception of a couple grunts on the blonde's part. And when Kay got really excited she talked at a million words an hour, making it extremely difficult to keep up with what the hell she was saying.  
  
"Yeah yeah, just relax Kay, we'll get there," Fiona said.  
  
Kay's eyes darted from the windshield of the tour bus to Fiona, now that she thought of it why didn't the blonde want a Gustav? A Gustav would have made things so much easier, it may be slow but at least it moved a comfortable pace. Then again it couldn't hold everyone as well as the bus could.  
  
Just then a gray blur whooshed past them in the direction of the ruins, shaking the massive bus. Images suddenly flashed before Fiona eyes, frighteningly familiar scenes of her sad past: It was the night before her whole world was shattered.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Fiona sat on her bed, her legs folded over one another, in her lap rested a notepad while in her hands was a book and clutched the back of a pen with her teeth. She'd been writing some songs, a spur of the moment thing. Something she did in private. When the door to her bedroom opened quietly, she'd nearly jumped out of her skin, revealing Van. His dark eyes shone with something mischievous.  
  
"Hey Fiona," he smiled that boyish smile that would later on make her heart break.  
  
"Hey." the pen started to slide down her chin, leaving a nice blue- zigzagged line.  
  
Van laughed and sat down next to her, and pulled the pen out of her mouth. He pressed his lips against hers. He broke the kiss, licked his lips and laughed again.  
  
"You taste like ink," he grinned, running his tongue over his lips. "Just the way I like it."  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. She touched the side of her mouth for her pen but had completely forgotten it was no longer there. She blinked and glanced around wildly for it. Van grinned to ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Where-is my pen--?" she looked up and saw him twiddling the object in question in between his fingers just before placing it above his ear lob like an artist.  
  
"Whatca writin'?" he snatched the notepad from her lap.  
  
She gasped and automatically grabbed it back. "Van!"  
  
He looked up at her innocently, batting his eyelashes. "What did I do?"  
  
"You little thief! Would it kill you to at least ask for it?" Fiona clutched it against her bosom as if that fact alone could deter Van.  
  
For one reason or another, Fiona was extremely protective of her notepad. In it was her inner most thoughts and desires, some things the world could get along better without knowing. Someone looking at it was like someone looking at her soul, and she wasn't ready to expose herself just yet. She'd like her dignity in tact, thank you very much.  
  
Van folded his arms across his chest, closed his eyes and held his nose up. "Well excuse me for being curious about stuff the love of my life writes. My bad."  
  
"Okay."  
  
That apparently had not been the response he had in mind, for he opened his left eye and stared at her in disbelief. She returned the look with a glare of her own, and they spent minutes just in a staring contest to see who would crack up first. Finally, Van snorted and by doing so fell off the foot of the bed. Fiona burst out laughing.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Fiona laughed fondly at the memory; the look on Van's face was priceless. Life with Van was anything but boring; just when she'd thought she'd die of boredom Van'd fall flat on his face or burst out laughing for no reason whatever so ever. His laughter was so contagious that pretty soon everyone was laughing along with him. Ah, the good ole days.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kay questioned.  
  
More images pasted before her eyes, this time faster than before; it was at that precise moment when that first transmission from Van came in, when he shouted "Gramps! Scan the surrounding area for it!". No one knew what he was talking about; all Fiona knew was that the zoid who attacked Van on the obvious purpose for killing him had seceded. But why did she have this sinking feeling that he didn't, that Van was still alive? No. That was crazy talk, it had to be.  
  
Come to think of it; they never did find that zoid who stole all the laughter from them. She was angry, the least they could do for his memory was catch and fry the guy responsible.  
  
"I guess the saying is true then," Fiona muttered absently, "only the good die young."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing," Fiona smiled weakly at her. Words escaped her.  
  
*Two hours thirty-five minutes and fifteen seconds later*  
  
The Jeep they rented pulled up in front of a crumbling, vine infested, temple. It was massive with overgrown vines that fought the once limestone structure. From first glance Fiona knew it was a temple, but a temple for what? Where was Dr. D when you needed him? She mentally sighed.  
  
They stepped out the Jeep, which was ironically parked next to the same jeep they'd seen earlier. Kay was quivering with excitement; finally she'd be able to see a temple of the Ancients. She glanced over at Fiona, who wore a worried expression, and wondered why she'd be upset. There was nothing wrong with that temple, at least from the outside.  
  
"You know if RAZR got their sticky paws on this joint?" Kay asked as they walked through a gaping hole in the dusty, ancient wall.  
  
"Dunno, most likely."  
  
Inside, the air was thick and musty; light barely penetrated the thick walls thus making the inside dark. A good portion of the floor was overgrown with weeds; some of the bottom stones were pushed up on strange angles. As they walked, Fiona prayed that she would not remember anything. The last thing she needed was to remember something about her past and start talking aloud, God, she shuddered at the thought.  
  
Fiona stopped in mid-stride and held her arm out to prevent Kay from going any further. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.  
  
Kay strained her ears and after moments of maddening silence, the sound of voices met her ears. So the RAZR did get this place. Why was she not surprised?  
  
"Yeah, voices," she whispered back, unhappily. So much for her trip through undiscovered ruins.  
  
"No," the blonde said in a low voice. She'd recognize that voice from anywhere, Dr. D! "Dr. D, that old geezer is still alive!"  
  
She trotted to the sound of the voices, while Kay sighed and followed her. Fiona peered over a corner to an illuminated room with many shadows on the ceiling. She recognized one in particular, sure enough it was none other than Dr. D. When the voices hushed down, Fiona decided this was her chance.  
  
"Psst! Dr. D!" she whispered.  
  
The old man's head snapped back as he looked over at a dark corner. "What? Who's there?"  
  
"Dr. D!" He slowly walked towards the corner and peered into a passage way he'd never seen before. Suddenly a girl bounced up in front of him. She looked awfully familiar, only she had blonde hair that went barely over her shoulders. It took him a second to..  
  
"Oh my God! Fiona!" Dr. D slapped his forehead. "Fiona! Is that you?!"  
  
Fiona smiled and nodded. "Yup, it sure is. How are you, Dr. D?"  
  
Dr. D looked her, total shock written over his wrinkled features. "Goodness Fiona, I still can't believe it's you!" he took her in his arms and squeezed her tight.  
  
"Okay okay, Dr. D. This a little too much love," she said, laughing.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry," he released. "Good Lord, Fiona. What brings you here? Last I heard was that you were on tour. Moonbay's been keeping track, Irvine says she pays more attention to your fame than she does to him."  
  
Fiona laughed and glanced at the room; there were three men, all of them busy dusting off pieces of what appeared to be remnants of tablets. Their faces were so serious as if the details they found on those remnants were going to save the world, to think, Fiona thought, she was once like them. Except she had gotten out more often.  
  
"What are these boys working on?" she asked.  
  
Dr. D cleared his throat and she whirled around. "Now Fiona, don't you want to introduce me to your friend here?"  
  
Kay nodded slowly, her arms folded across her chest. Today her brown hair was done in a high ponytail, and her bangs tickled the sides of her ears.  
  
Fiona blinked. "Er.. Okay, Dr. D that's Kay. Kay that's Dr. D."  
  
"Hello," Kay nodded to the older man.  
  
Once full introductions were done, Dr. D went on to tell them he had found an organiod capsule in a secret room just like Van had found Zeke and Fiona. He kept making comparisons from that day to this day, even going as far as asking Fiona what she remembered of that day when she had first laid eyes on the seventeen year old Van. She desperately wanted him to stop with the comparisons and go on with the facts, she was tired of all the pain, tired of all the loneliness, most of all she was tired of Van.  
  
"Is it confirmed what color the organiod is?"  
  
"Yes, interestingly enough it's red."  
  
"Red?" Fiona blinked, fear slowly seized her heart. "Wasn't there only one Red organiod?"  
  
Dr. D nodded. "Yes to the extent of our knowledge, it has a large resemblance to him. But I sincerely doubt it is him, nothing could have survived that. I know for a fact if that'd be the case, we'd have one very pissed Raven on our hands."  
  
"Well, that would stop his killing sprees I suppose. Then again it would put this temple and the surrounding village in grave danger. According to Rudolph all of the attack bases designed especially to destroy the Genobreaker were in fact annihilated themselves. What I find odd, is that Raven just doesn't do what he normally does, destroy everything until he gets to what he wants," Fiona said thoughtfully.  
  
Kay just stared at them as if they'd grown extra heads. "What the hell are they talking about?" she muttered.  
  
"Beats me, but it sure sounds professional," a male voice said from beside her.  
  
She saw a young man about twenty-one, maybe twenty years of age with jet- black hair that was spiked on the top and a ponytail in the back. He had a red line tattoo on the side of his cheek and gray eyes. He looked very confused.  
  
"Um. hey gramps." he called out meekly.  
  
Both Dr. D and Fiona turned to them, he looked shocked while she looked ready to pass out. The old man sighed as soon as he saw who it was. Just that Anthony Lee, a good kid but with a lousy memory and a knack for arriving late. He looked an awful lot like Van, and the old man had heard the reason for his crummy memory was because he was in a terrible accident and had lots of head trauma, over three years ago. At about the same time Van was attacked and killed, only now Dr. D was sure he never died.  
  
"Oh it's just you, Lee. What's your excuse this time? Wait don't tell me, your Jeep wouldn't start like yesterday and last Thursday?"  
  
Anthony Lee blushed, placed his hand behind his head, and laughed nervously. "Actually.my Jeep was just fine today. hehe, funny how that works ain't it?"  
  
Silence consumed the ancient ruins, but was soon broken by a, "Ooh! What does this button do?"  
  
"No! Little girl don't touch that you don't know what it'll do!"  
  
A loud cracking sound was heard over in the room behind them, Anthony looked positively mortified.  
  
Dr. D gasped and raced into the next room, the three of them on his heels.  
  
"What the heck happened here?" he shouted, surveying the floor.  
  
There was a little girl with medium length black hair or was it green? He couldn't tell in the damned light. In front of her was the red organiod, its metallic body covered in ooze. It was growling. Oh no, he thought, suddenly remembering that organiods were violent when they were first born.  
  
"Jade!"  
  
Anthony scooped the little girl in his arms just before the organiod slammed its spiked tail down. It growled and hissed, swiping it's tail menacingly.  
  
"Oh my God, Jade are you okay? Did it hurt you?" Anthony was frantically checking her body for any wounds, and placed his palm on her forehead.  
  
"Anthony," she swiped his hand off of her forehead, wrinkling her nose. "I'm fine. But what is it?"  
  
They gazed over at the defensive organiod that had already attacked some guy who had tried to throw an electric net over it. It kept glancing over at Jade, occasionally meeting her eyes. The old guy kept shouting orders at everyone, saying stuff like 'this organiod must be stopped before it escapes and reeks havoc in the capital'  
  
"Did you let that thing out?" Anthony asked but his niece's eyes were locked on the red organiod.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, something kept telling me to do it. So I did. I don't think it's bad, lemme show ya."  
  
She jumped out of his arms before he had the chance to stop her and walked towards the organiod.  
  
"Hey you! Leave them alone, it's me you want," Jade said with a smirk.  
  
Fiona glanced over at Anthony, who looked shell-shocked, and was once again under attack by memories of her past. She saw Van lying face down in the ground as still as death. Then she saw Zeke standing in front of her in the shadow of the Deathsaurer, screams and cries of anguish filled the air.  
  
"Oh no, oh no," she clutched her chest. It was happening again, her damn memories were coming back. Back at the worst possible moment, just her luck.  
  
"Fiona!" Dr. D cried out. "Are you remembering something?"  
  
Kay stared at her.  
  
"Yes, Zeke! Zeke knew all along, oh dear God, Zeke knew. It was Zeke's idea to go into the temple to escape the Deathsaurer; he wanted to protect me from the death and destruction going on in our village. He said the safest place for me was in his birthplace, that the farther we were from the Zoid Eve the better. There were too many Ancient Zoidians for the Deathsaurer to choose just one. "  
  
She shut her eyes, allowing herself to fall victim to the memories. She heard laughter and sobs in the seas of her memory. " I see Hiltz. He is laughing at the people who are dying and crying. He says he knows a friend to Ambient, who is in a village not to far from here, and that she's probably crying her heart out. But he won't let her die. No, she's far too valuable to him. Reese. Her name is Reese." Fiona said, her voice monotonous.  
  
Dr. D gasped, he had no idea Hiltz was at Fiona's village. Nor did he know that he and Reese were already planning their attack on the future. He glanced over at Kay, who looked confused and doubted that Fiona had ever told her about her life as an Ancient Zoidian.  
  
"Van.Van!" Fiona whirled around to him, her hair whipping her face. "He is danger! They're going to kill him, this time right in front of me."  
  
"But Fiona, Van is.." his voice trailed off. "is.no longer with us. No one is going to kill him."  
  
"He is in danger." Her voice had not returned to it's normal pitch. It was still in a monotone, her eyes dull.  
  
Meanwhile Jade extended her hand slowly towards the strange dragon's nose, she tried to remind herself that it was just like a giant dog..a giant dog that could kill her and eat her up for supper. Yes, a giant dog. It hissed at her and raised it's tail for another attack. Jade jumped back just in time, the spikes only tearing the front part of her blue shirt.  
  
"This guy means business," she muttered, surveying the damage.  
  
She lifted her head up and smirked. "Very well then."  
  
Anthony struggled to keep track of what the old man and that blonde chick were talking about while at the same time, make sure that possessed creature didn't kill his niece with one fatal swipe of his tail. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him to turn around; finally he gave in and whirled around to see a wall with a depiction of a girl who looked similar to the blonde girl in front of him.  
  
"And now you know."  
  
He scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Now I know what?"  
  
All he heard was muffled laughter, like someone was laughing at him. A woman with a silky voice. But why? Her voice sounded so familiar, the same sensation he got when he first met Dr. D, what on Zi was happening to him? He felt like he was running into someone he'd met in a past life or something. Anthony continued to stare at the picture, occasionally glancing back at the familiar girl. There was something about it, something he was missing that was so obvious, like it was under his nose. He wanted to ask her if she knew him but thought better of it. Then the voice said, "So you still refuse to open your eyes? Now you will see." At that he shut his eyes tightly. He vaguely felt something tugging at his pant leg.  
  
He suddenly understand what the words meant for he saw; a small girl with blonde hair in a messy ponytail, she had pale porcelain skin and sunset eyes that looked so sincere, her mouth was moving but no sound came out. Anthony heard his own voice say, "Fiona! Fiona! Are you okay?" to his horror the girl nodded and glanced over her shoulder at blue Shield Liger. She smiled at him and soon they were running to the zoid but shots appeared in front of them, a woman with brown hair done in braids and a man with brown spiky hair appeared in front of them. They too moved their mouths but no sound came out, their faces were blurred. All he could see was that girl, he could see her so clearly. Clearer than he had even seen anything before.  
  
More annoying tugging on his leg, his eyes snapped open to see Jade cock her head to one side.  
  
"You okay?" Jade asked.  
  
Anthony nodded slowly, his surroundings coming back into focus. "Fine. I dunno what happened to me, I must've spaced out or something."  
  
"I'll say. You must have nearly passed out of complete fear!" she grinned.  
  
He arched an eyebrow and lifted his head to see no evil red organiod, only that silvery fluid flooding the ground. There was the girl, whom he assumed was named Fiona; she stood up and wiped dust off of her blue jeans. Their eyes met briefly.  
  
"Say Jade.where's that thing?" Anthony asked slowly.  
  
Jade flashed him one of the most mischievous smiles he'd ever seen and he knew instantly it was not good. "Ta daa!"  
  
She waved her arms in front of her and the red organiod leaped triumphantly in front of her, striking a series of poses. The organiod roared and bounced back in its place behind it's master. Anthony stared wide-eyed at them.  
  
"What the heck?!?!" he fell backwards.  
  
Just five minutes ago that thing wanted to kill her now it was getting it's vogue on with her? What was wrong with this picture? Shock deprived the young man of words, he could only gape at them in a mixture of shock and horror, mostly horror though.  
  
"Anthony?" Jade loomed over her uncle's fallen figure in confusion. She'd thought he'd be thrilled, then again this was her uncle Anthony she was talking about. Her over protective uncle, who didn't allow her to get a skull tattoo or join a traveling circus and also protected her with his life.  
  
Dr. D walked over to them, mulling over what Fiona had revealed to him about her people. Apparently, the red organiod had chosen the little girl for it's master it would be impossible to make it change it's mind now. Man, that Lee sure reminded him of Van, but he would not reveal to Fiona what he had discovered about him. Lee was a man without a past; no written records, no drivers license. Legally, he'd just came into existence three years ago. The question was, did Dr. D want to make the young warrior remember his past and then have a totally different view on life, he would never be the same Van or did he want to leave things the way they were?  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
No, she decided, she wasn't losing her mind. Van was alive and she would not rest until she found him even if it was the last thing she ever did. She knew he'd do the same for her and then some. Her concert could wait, her love life and sanity were much more important. Her fans would understand..then again she had five days until her concert. Who knows, maybe she could find Van before then.  
  
Her visions were never wrong, but they could be prevented. How could she possible prevent Van from being killed if she didn't even know where he was? She didn't know but she'd soon find out. After that fiasco in the ruins with the red organiod, which disturbingly enough was Ambient, Fiona and Kay had gone back to the capital for rehearsal.  
  
She stared at the microphone in her hand and wondered what would have happened if Van was never attacked, would she still be here as a star? She didn't know and the thoughts were painful. No, she'd still be in the Guardian Force catching bad guys. Even if Van was still alive, she could never go back to the way she was. Why did fate have to be so cruel, it was not fair.  
  
"On three you guys," Fiona said slowly, taking in deep breaths.  
  
Unanimous murmurs of approval sounded from different areas of the large stage. Fiona looked out at the thousands of rows; they extended in a mile in the back and then rounded into a circular stadium. This promised to be her biggest show yet. All of the tickets were sold out in the first two hours. She was huge, but in the massive stadium she felt tiny.  
  
She closed her eyes. "One..two.three."  
  
Perfectly sequenced third techno third rock third hip hop music played from behind her, the beat was slow and calm.  
  
"The stranger sang a theme from someone else's dream. The leaves begin to fall and no one spoke at all. But I can't seem recall when you came along. Ingénue.  
  
Ingénue. I just don't what to do  
  
. The tree line avenue begins to fade from view. Drowning past regrets in tea and cigarettes. But I can't seem to forget, when you came along. Ingénue.  
  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do ingénue. Do do do do do do do do do do do do I just don't know what to do. Do do do do do do do do do ingénue. Do do do do do do do do do do do I just don't know what to do.  
  
Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do ingénue. Do do do do do do do do do do do do I just don't know what to do. Do do do do do do do do do ingénue. Do do do do do do do do do do do I just don't know what to do. Hold it, hold it!" Fiona made a times out sign with her hands and let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
"What is it, Fi?" Evan asked in annoyance. His tone echoing what everyone else was thinking.  
  
But Fiona didn't hear him, she stared briefly at the mic. That damned thing, she thought angrily, she shouldn't be there singing that song she should be finding Van. She growled, flung the mic on the ground, hopped off the stage and ran out of the stadium as fast as she could.  
  
She didn't know how fast she was running but didn't care either. Just as she raced through the glass doors she knocked smack dap into someone's rock hard chest, sending both of them on the ground. She struggled to get up but a pair of strong arms kept her locked in place.  
  
"Let me go," she said in what she thought was a fierce tone.  
  
"Fiona? Is that you?"  
  
She looked up at the face of none other than Irvine; he looked exactly the same as he did before, he still wore that same old eye patch and the overalls, but his ring finger donned a golden band. Sure enough he really was getting married, wow, Fiona didn't know why all of a sudden she was impressed. Apart of her wished that ring was on someone else's finger..  
  
They just stared at each other in shock, studying the minor differences. Irvine was like family to her, he was like the big strong brother she never had. Oh dear, she thought, I must look like a wreck.  
  
Fiona looked different than she did in her music video; her hair was an inch above her shoulders while in the video her hair was down to her back. But she still was just as pretty and still as innocent. Unsurprisingly she wasn't wearing her pink uniform he had once been accustomed to seeing day after boring day, instead she was dressed in black sweatpants and a pink tank top. Wait a sec.. He'd know those pants anywhere, those where Van's. Irvine remembered, Moonbay had bought them for Van when he had complained about having no clean sleeping pants.  
  
She clasped her chest. "Irvine."  
  
"Hey you! Let go of Fi right now!" the sound of running feet ruined the reunion. Fiona knew who it was who spoke, Kay.  
  
"You've grown up quite a bit," Irvine smiled faintly.  
  
The look on his face made Fiona's heart break; she couldn't begin to imagine all the pain she had caused them. It was so selfish of her to leave right after they'd already lost Van.  
  
"Oh, Irvine. I'm so sorry," Fiona wrapped her arms around his chest; silent tears fell down her cheeks and stained his overalls. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused. I'm so so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Fiona, it's okay. C'mon what do you say we ditch these groupies and get some coffee."  
  
Fiona met his eyes and nodded. "Let's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I hear you've been very busy lately, how's life in the public eye?"  
  
"You've got no privacy, if you want to go down to Starbucks you have to wear a hat and sunglasses and dress like a bum. You honestly have no life."  
  
"That's why I don't understand why anyone would ever want to do such a thing. I mean it's like selling your life just for some money."  
  
Fiona giggled, it was faint but it was a start. "Oh and you wouldn't do anything for money?" her sunset eyes flashed up at his brown ones, they glittered with amusement. "If that's the case then you must have really changed."  
  
Irvine shrugged and tilted his wrist, a habit he learned from Moonbay. He honestly in his opinion spent too much time with her, but hey that's what one does when he's engaged. "Of course I wouldn't do anything for money, are you crazy?"  
  
She laughed and glanced down at her coffee mug. "It's been a long time, hasn't it," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah I suppose so. Times change and people do too."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Irvine frowned; Moonbay should have been here by now, where the hell was she? "I can't say the same for you, Ms. Platinum record."  
  
But that did the exact opposite it was supposed to do, it obviously disturbed her. Maybe he was wrong about her; maybe she hadn't gotten over Van. Irvine doubted any of them had, they just learned to live without him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder where I would be right now if it didn't happen.if he didn't.. leave us. Would I still be in the Guardian Force fighting the same enemy I've been fighting since I was 17? Or would I be here.where I am today." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Ah Irvine there you are! Ya bum!"  
  
All heads turned to see a tall, slender, brunette with her hair high in range of braids. She was dressed in her usual attire, the brown gipsy shirt and the skirt with the cowboy boots. As much as she would have loved to go shopping her paycheck just wouldn't permit.  
  
"Moonbay!" Irvine and Fiona called in unison.  
  
The brunette in question stopped dead in her tracks; her eyes traveled from her handsome fiancé to a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair with sunset eyes. She placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp.  
  
"Fiona?!"  
  
Fiona smiled and nodded, her golden locks bounced. "Hiya Moonbay, long time no see!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to school shopping, joy, the lazy days of summer were numbered and unfortunately that number wasn't very big. Backpacks, pencils, pens, notebooks, the whole works. The saddest days of the year was when little kids had to get ready for school and kiss their freedom goodbye until next year. Whoever said winter was saddest time of the year was half right; winter was sad because one had to go to school and endure the harsh conditions and that was about it. No one ever gave the ending days of summer a second thought.  
  
Tried as he might, Anthony just couldn't seem to cheer his niece up. They were strolling on the sidewalk looking for some place to buy more school utensils for her prison secession, Ambient at the rear staring in awe at the man made wonders around him.  
  
Jade sighed, her hands on the back of her head. "Are you sure I can't just show up on the first day of school and then never show up again?"  
  
"No Jade, it doesn't work that way. Trust me you want an education so you can have a good job," Anthony replied patiently. His niece's mood was beginning to get to him. "Cheer up. If you want, I'll see if can pull some strings so you can ride in a zoid."  
  
Jade just inhaled deeply; nothing not even zoids could cheer her up now. She was sunk, depressed, not in the mood. Maybe she should get some of those happy pills..  
  
Ambient cocked his head to one side and blinked at his young master, she was thinking about happy pills? What were those? As an organiod, Ambient could read Jade's thoughts and communicate to her telepathically. But like a child with a new toy, Jade was steadily learning about all the talents and gifts her newest friend possessed, whether she knew it or not.  
  
"Yeah happy pills, I saw them in a commercial on TV once," she said, dully.  
  
The organiod growled and nodded even though he didn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Happy pills?" Anthony arched a dark eyebrow. She was only seven years old for crying out loud! Too young to be think about antidepressant pills! "You mean antidepressant pills?"  
  
Jade shrugged and looked into the window of a little boutique with a pink frilly head on display. Inside was all sorts of feminine jewelry dressed with diamonds and pearls, in shades of pink. She mentally cringed, too much feminity for her liking. When she grew up, Jade was going to be a famous archaeologist /adventurer/ zoid pilot. And with Ambient by her side, she would be unstoppable. She was going to be the best of the best.  
  
"I guesso, I dunno." Another depressed sigh.  
  
Anthony really hated it when she was like this, but knew she would bounce back soon enough.  
  
They passed another window, this time the window of a small café called "Mimi's Café'". The moment the little girl laid eyes on the word 'Café' her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten since 8 in the morning and it was almost 4. Frowning, Jade jealously eyed everyone's sandwiches until she came across a familiar face.  
  
Jade held her out to her side as if stopping traffic, her hazel eyes locked on target. "Anthony look!" she pointed to a blonde sitting a booth with a cup of coffee in hand.  
  
"Jade it's not polite to point-" Anthony followed her gaze and his eyes fell upon that girl, Fiona, he could hear that voice in his head again. It was that girl in his dreams, she was calling him. But she wasn't calling him, she was calling someone else. Van. That was his name.  
  
He shut his eyes; he could see the girl again the same girl that had haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember, each time he learned something new about her. Her sunset eyes were laughing and she was pulling at his arm until she somehow fell into his arms. She'd close her eyes then open one and watch him with amusement. Her name was Fiona.  
  
That other girl, the singer, her name was also Fiona.  
  
"Anthony, ya okay? Your spacing out again," Jade pointed out.  
  
Anthony's eyes fluttered open and he smiled faintly. "Your right, I gotta really stop doing that."  
  
"I'll say," those big hazel eyes darted to and fro from the café. He'd know that look in them from anywhere; she was hungry.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win, Jade, we'll take five and get a bite to eat.." His voice trailed off.  
  
Great, he thought, now Ambient was staring at that café. What was that thing some old guy said about great minds? Oh yeah, great minds think a like. Could organiods eat? He had no idea.  
  
Ambient's tail twitched endlessly, his dark eyes locked on the girl that had his little master so captivated.  
  
Anthony cleared his throat and leaned towards the little girl. "Say uh, Jade, can those things eat?" he said in a hushed tone as if he didn't want Ambient to hear.  
  
The organiod glanced over at them and then returned his attention back to blonde woman.  
  
Jade shrugged, "Beats me. Yo Ambient," Ambient snapped up at the sound of his name and looked curiously at her. "Can you eat?"  
  
He blinked and after a minute of thoughtfulness shook his head.  
  
"There you have it. Organiods cannot eat."  
  
Little did they know, the woman in the window wasn't the only one being watched. From the shadows of a dark corner in setting sun, a dark figure watched his quarries movements just like a tiger stalked it's pray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: Well that's chapter two. What do ya'll think? Is it good? Is it worthy of another chapter? Tell me okay? I really want to know what you think, my loyal friends. ^^ R & R ya hear?  
  
Peace OUT!!  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	3. Ch 3

~**~ Author's Notes: Whats up ppl? Anyhoo I just wanted to say I kinda.erm.forgot to put something. For the song that Fiona sang in the last chapter, It's called 'Life In Mono' and it's by a band (get this) whos called Mono. It's the same song that inspired me to even write this in the first place! God I've been such a dumb blonde lately! Hehe.now on to Chapter 3 enjoy oh and thank you for putting up with this ficcie for so long! ^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clothes flew wildly to an unknown location as she franticly searched for something halfway decent to wear, but by the looks of her travel closet she didn't have anything but her old GF uniform. Needless to say, Fiona kept it for sentimental reasons. She frowned at it; to wear or not to wear, that was question.  
  
She held the dress up to her neck by the hanger and criticized her appearance in her vanity mirror. Agh, to her disgust she looked exactly the way she did when she was in the Guardian Force. She silently cursed and gently placed the pink clothing item on the floor.  
  
Fiona shook her head at her reflection, which just shrugged back at her. She sighed. "What am I going to wear?"  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into her head that sent her diving back into the closet, digging through the once tidy wad of clothes.  
  
"I know it's here somewhere!"  
  
Hey look, Fiona saw the black low-cut dress she wore on her and Van's first date. Blushing, she tossed it aside. It was not what she was looking for. So many memories. So little time.  
  
"Grr! I know you're in here!" she barked angrily.  
  
This was not the time for calm, orderly searches, hell no; this was the time to search like the wind! The clock was ticking and Van couldn't wait forever. She would find him, by tonight. To think, she had avoided his memory and his ghost like the plague, maybe she really still was in love with him. And the years had only deepened her love for him, was that even possible? She wondered, how could she be in love with a ghost?  
  
"Well," Fiona said to herself in a firm voice. "Your just going to have to get used to the fact that Van's ghost is a lie, Van has no ghost since he is alive!"  
  
Fiona had promised to meet Moonbay and Irvine at the Plum later that evening and it was 6:15 already. Zeke was at the Plum as well and he had all the answers. He had them all along but she never even asked; and now she regretted it. But no more; if she was ever going to find Van she'd need Zeke to do it. And she knew exactly where to find him; wherever Anthony Lee lived. She knew from the second she laid eyes on him he was the real deal, the way he smelled was exactly the way Van smelled, and the way he smiled he had that same gorgeous boyish smile. Van gave her back her memory now it was her turn to return the favor.  
  
"Yes! Thank you God!"  
  
There it was; all in it's camouflage glory. She was going to blow them away AND get into the base for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First Major Thomas Richard Shubaltz rubbed his temples for the fifth time in ten minutes; God why did life have to be so goddamn tough just when your at your worst? Why today of all days? Why couldn't it be tomorrow? Or maybe even better never! He sighed, unfortunately things just did not work that way. Today was just not his day. Today was the third year anniversary of the day, his close friend, Lieutenant Van Flyheight died honorably in battle.  
  
Everyone on both sides of the border celebrated both Flyheight's birthday and his death day, because he had ended the war and had saved them from the evils of the Deathsaurer.twice. He was a hero in every respect. And his time on Zi was short.  
  
Three years later, Thomas still couldn't believe the little pain in the ass was dead. One minute he was in a cursing argument with the guy and the next he's dead, that's how fast it was. But he was tired of living in the past, and tried to remind himself that he and Van were never that close to begin with. Well shit, he had tried to arrest him under the assumption he was Hiltz. And their relationship was nothing short of a rocky ride, but for a couple years life was good. Unlike what it was now.  
  
"Major Shubaltz, sir?" the door to the office opened just a bit, revealing none other than Lieutenant Jane Anderson. A bright, intelligent sometimes overpowering, red head. She stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
Why him? Thomas thought sadly, Lt. Anderson was the last person on Zi he wanted to see right now and ever. He always knew she had a thing for him, for she always asking him what he was doing over the weekend and stuff like that. But he just wasn't interested, but she didn't get the picture! Thomas was a gentleman, much to his own disgust, and as such he could not harm a lady or woman whatever she may be. Life really sucked.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Anderson?" he asked with a defeated sigh. How many more days until his vacation?  
  
She hesitated, much to the blonde's displeasure, and suddenly found it fascinating to stare at floor. Thomas glanced over the edge of his oak desk to see what was so interesting but saw nothing but the ugly green tiled floor.  
  
"Uh.sir.I was wondering.."  
  
"Yes. Lt.?" His patience was wearing thin.  
  
"I uh, was wondering.if you..were."  
  
Thomas fought hard to keep his temper in check. Out with it already! "Yes?"  
  
"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketoattendtheannualballsaturdaynightwithme!" Lt. Jane Anderson blurted, her pale cheeks flushed. Her black eyes shone with emotion unusual to them.  
  
Thomas blinked; did she just ask HIM to go to the ball with her? He gulped and shifted his weight uncomfortable in his swivel chair. He wanted more than anything for some interruption, some burglary, something to save him from Lt. Anderson. "...."  
  
Just then the door kicked open revealing a soldier holding a.another solider? No, that couldn't be right. The other soldier had his hands pinned behind his back and was dressed completely in new age army camouflage, even a camouflage cap. His face covered, Thomas noticed golden blonde strands of hair floating by his face.  
  
The private held the prisoner's arms with one hand and saluted with the other. "Major Shubaltz sir! Sorry for the interruption but I found this creeping around the organiod containment center." He gave a sharp shove and the prisoner jerked forward.  
  
Thomas just stared at the scene in front of him, yes! His luck was finally turning up. He welcomed the intrusion with open arms. He had to fight to keep from crying tears of joy; his hand rubbed his green eyes.  
  
He cleared his throat and nodded. "That's okay, solider. Did you get his name?"  
  
The prisoner stiffened.  
  
"No sir, wouldn't tell me a thing. I asked him and asked him but he refused."  
  
"I see." Thomas stared hard at the blonde intruder, if this were a guy then how come he had curves? This guy had some serious curves, just like someone he knew.. "What's your name?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Are you from the Republic?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Thomas was growing bored of this routine, would it kill the guy to answer the question? Then he saw something; the prisoner quivered just enough to loosen that cap and locks of golden blonde hair fell onto his shoulders.  
  
Inspired, he walked over to the two and forcibly took off the cap. Standing before him, arms pinned, was no man. No, this was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She quivered as meekly as a frightened bunny but her chin dug into her chest.  
  
"What is your name?" The Major gently placed his hand under her pale chin and pulled her hand up, but she fought back weakly.  
  
Thomas gasped as he stared into a pair of sunset eyes. "Oh my God.Miss Fiona! Is that you?"  
  
He shoved the private and grasped her hands in his big ones. It was Fiona, he was sure of it. She'd cut her hair but her angelic beauty radiated like the sun on a bright beautiful summer day. Suddenly this God awful day was all worth it; Miss Fiona had stepped back into his life. And this time he had a chance with her. Score!  
  
"Miss Fiona, did he hurt you? I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you, are you okay?"  
  
She swallowed and nodded slowly, her eyes still locked with his. "I'm fine, Thomas, I'm honored you remember me."  
  
Thomas gasped yet again. "Why Miss Fiona! I could never forget you! You have left too much of an imprint on my life to forget."  
  
Fiona smiled meekly. "Oh Thomas, you always did know the sweetest things to say."  
  
She glanced around the small yet oddly homey room lined with oak bookcases, everything was so different. Different than the way she would have liked. This room reeked of Thomas though, she had to admit. "What a lovely office you have Thomas."  
  
A red haired woman glared venom at her. "Major Shubaltz if you please, how can you just treat an intruder with such informalities. It's off to the prison for this little hussy."  
  
The pink in his cheeks vanished; Thomas scowled at the idiocy of the Lieutenant. Had she no brain? Most likely. "Lieutenant Anderson, that was uncalled for. This was a simple misunderstanding and I would appreciate it if you would not speak unless you are called upon. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal, sir."  
  
"Now you are dismissed and you too solider."  
  
With one finally venomous look, Lieutenant Anderson and the solider left the room.  
  
Fiona was mildly surprised; so Thomas was now a Major, just like Karl had been, well he couldn't be a Lieutenant forever. And that Anderson, it was deadly obvious that she had affection for Thomas and that she saw Fiona as a threat. But why?  
  
"What brings you here, Miss Fiona?" Thomas said, returning to his beloved swivel chair.  
  
Fiona sat down on a small brown couch underneath the window that was close to the desk, since it was the only place she could sit on without sitting on the floor of course.  
  
"A number of things actually," she admitted.  
  
"You're a Major now, congratulations. I'm sure Karl must be very proud."  
  
He felt his cheeks burn and nodded. "Yeah, Karl is real happy that I'm quote, 'following in his footsteps'. But yeah, these past couple years have been tough I must say. Although they weren't nearly as tough as the ones before, with nothing really exciting to do in the Guardian Force I've taken up the responsibility of tracking down Raven."  
  
"He's still as much of a threat today as he was before, isn't he," Fiona observed mildly.  
  
Personally, the Ancient Zoidian didn't think Raven was a bad guy anymore. It was that final battle with the Deathstinger/Deathsaurer made him switch sides, she believed. He was a wanted man and was wise enough to lay low for a couple of years, with Reese undoubtedly by his side.  
  
"I'll say, he's made things terribly more complicated by killing all those people."  
  
"You mean he's killed again?"  
  
Thomas nodded. "Yeah, the information hasn't been released to the press yet. Everywhere he's struck is the exact same places you've been before."  
  
By 'been before' Fiona knew he meant that everywhere she and Van had gone in their search for Zoid Eve, from the ruins by the Wind Colony to the capital of the empire, or going to be the capital.  
  
"And the Capitals next," she said.  
  
"Yeah, bingo. But we have to find a way to stop it before more innocent lives are lost. This is the same thing Hiltz did."  
  
"Well Ambient's been found, and there's a fifty percent chance Hiltz is still alive," Fiona said taking a deep breath.  
  
She really didn't want to have this discussion; in fact she didn't want anything to do with the likes of these people. But she didn't want to go back to the way she was, a lonely star. Her wish had come true, but it needed her help if it was ever going to become a reality. Van was alive, okay she got that one down, but his memories weren't in tact. How would he ever get his memory back, a hit on the back of the head maybe? The Deathsaurer brought back her memories, what would make Van's come back?  
  
"Thomas," Fiona clasped her hands on her lap, staring at them with a pained expression. "I have something I think you may want to know."  
  
He leaned closer to her and rubbed his chin. "Alright what is it?"  
  
She kept her gaze on her hands. "V-v-an is...V-v-v-an is..."  
  
The damn words refused to come out of her mouth, she silently cursed her misfortune. His name was suddenly foreign to her tongue. It still hurt too much to even say his name.  
  
Thomas frowned; was he hearing things correctly? Did she just say 'Van'? Nonsense. Or was it?  
  
"V-van is... Van is alive!" Fiona practically shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head. This is not enough. I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost. If I'm asking for help it's only because being with you has opened my eyes. Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out. Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me. Nobody else so we can be free. All the things she said..." Fiona's voice trailed off as she looked over the sheet of music up at the girl, who had literally walked into the base looking for her.  
  
"Yessum," the girl nodded shyly.  
  
She couldn't have been older than 18, with short cropped blonde hair like Reese's only her bangs were fuller. Her eyes brought attention to her face, they were a lovely shade of blue/green each eye was a different shade. She was dressed in a schoolgirl's outfit; the plaid black green and blue skirt went up to her thigh and her white blouse was messily buttoned at the sleeves.  
  
Fiona's first impression of her when she first walked in Thomas's office was, that girl was an outsider but she was never one to judge a book by its cover. There was something about her that made Fiona trust her, she had this innocence about her.  
  
"All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head. This is not enough. This is not enough. And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed. They it's my fault but I want her so much. Wanna fly her away with the sun and rain come in over my face, wash away all the shame. When they stop and stare don't worry me cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me."  
  
My God, she thought, this song was about being a lesbian. Could that girl be a..? Not that she had a problem with gays, its just who you want to kiss anyways. But God, she had no idea that when that girl stepped forth in the office and meekly asked her to look over the song that the song would be so powerful. It was a hit. She could feel it.  
  
Fiona met her eyes. "It'll be fantastic, I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Toni," came the meek reply.  
  
"It's beautiful Toni, it's very sincere. All it needs a touch of music and voice and it'll rule the charts in no time," she smiled and set the music sheet down on the desk she'd been sitting on.  
  
Fiona stood up and held Toni's hand. "Listen, let me ask you something. Is this true?"  
  
Fear flashed through Toni's eyes, there was no denying it. Her reaction was enough. Toni swallowed but found her mouth was dry, Fiona had been kind enough to take a look at her song and now it was the moment of truth. She braced herself for rejection.  
  
Toni suddenly found it amusing to stare at her feet and nodded weakly.  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to say it. I understand, I'll just be on my way now."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, I want to do this with you. I wasn't lying when I said it would be huge. This is exactly what Zi needs."  
  
Fiona knew that once the single was released there would be speculation about her sexuality, she really was as straight as a board but her conscious wouldn't let her get a moment's rest if she didn't do this. Toni needed someone to help her, to find her voice for her, and Fiona was just the person to do it. Besides, if push came to shove she'd just have to bring Van to every award show she'd ever go to (she knew he wouldn't have it any other way).  
  
Toni looked up at her in disbelief. "You want to do with me?"  
  
The look on her face was priceless; it made Fiona feel even better about her decision.  
  
"But of course, when can you go to the studio?"  
  
She was stunned beyond words, when she had heard that Fiona was very kind she had no idea she was THAT kind. "You'd do that? Well, I can go anytime."  
  
"Is there anything holding you back you think I might want to know about?"  
  
Toni shook her head, her parents were dead. "No, nothing. I'm all yours." She smiled timidly at her newfound friend.  
  
Fiona returned the smile and glanced over at the doorway of the small private office they'd borrowed. Thomas and Irvine were standing 'discreetly' beside it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The night was cold and distant as she stared out her bedroom window, dozens of little lightening bugs buzzed outside happily, their glowing bodies shimmering in the dark. The house was empty with the exception of her and Ambient, who was curled up in a little ball sleeping beside her bed. But sleep did not come easy to the seven year old for she dreaded the coming morning, feared the setting sun, and worried about tomorrow. She hated school with a passion.but that wasn't the only thing that was on her mind. Something was off, totally off, today when they went into the Capital. She'd noticed a change in her uncle, ones she did not like.  
  
Her uncle was usually quiet, peaceful, and a little bit overprotective but hey there could have been worse things. Now he spaced out and when he'd come back to reality he'd be mumbling something like, 'Blade Liger' or 'Zeke' or the most disturbing of all, 'Fiona'. No, Jade did not like this one bit.  
  
She peeked through the white satin curtains, nothing but happy little lightening bugs. She scowled and walked briskly out of her room and into her uncle's. The inside was dark and the bed was still unoccupied. She glanced at the clock that read in bright neon green numbers, 1: 25 a.m. Her bedtime was eight and she had woken up at midnight. When would Anthony be back?  
  
The loneliness made her uneasy and she desperately wanted to talk with someone, more specifically her uncle Anthony. He always knew the right things to say. But he wasn't here, and she had no idea when he'd be back. She hoped it was soon. Knowing Anthony, he probably left at night when she was supposed to be asleep and come back before morning and act like nothing was out of the ordinary. In reality, everything out of the ordinary, her life was a big pile of old playdoo.  
  
A booming roar rang out in the inky darkness and she raced through the front door without a second thought. Dozens of lightening bugs floated around her, enclosing her in a living circle of light. Jade gasped as a blue Blade Liger trotted up to the front of the house, roared and set its hindquarters down. It titled it's head curiously at her, but its pilot was unaware.  
  
"I.can't.believe.it!" Jade's little body was trembling with excitement as she extended her hand and touched it's mighty leg. "There's actually a zoid..here..at my house! YES!"  
  
The cockpit opened and Jade quickly ducked behind the leg, not wanting to be seen when she was supposed to be lost in dreamland. The pilot leapt down, more lightening bugs buzzed happily around his well-built form. From what she could see, he was had on some army boots and what appeared to be a uniform that left his stomach exposed. Interesting.  
  
"I have got to thank Moonbay for giving me this nifty uniform and zoid, Moonbay you're an angel!"  
  
The young man stretched and rubbed the small of his back. He glanced back at the Liger and was about to walk to the house when two figures joined him. The taller one of a man most likely, and the shorter one a woman. They spoke in hushed whispers.  
  
"Gah!" Jade knew that voice from anywhere; the pilot of the Blade Liger was her uncle Anthony.  
  
Anthony patted his chest in an attempt to calm his raging heart. "Fiona! What on Zi are you doing here, especially at this hour?"  
  
"I should ask you the same," Fiona replied, a lightening bug landed on her finger. "Don't you know its half past one and your still awake with the Liger? One would figure you'd be at the base to catch up on your rest, it's going to be a long trip to the Wind Colony."  
  
Jade gasped, the Wind Colony? Where the heck was that? Anthony was leaving somewhere and he never bothered to tell her? She was both hurt and enraged, how could he desert her right before school started right when she needed him the most? She didn't want to spend time with Aunt Laura, for a number of reasons, one) Laura worked all the time and practically lived in her office. two) Jade had the impression Laura was only taking care of her because of her uncle. She bet if given the opportunity, her aunt would ship her back to New Helic City to be with her parents who were also too busy for her.  
  
Jade's life was here, in the small humble village, not back in New Helic City where she used to get into fights on a daily basis. Where she had no friends, where her parents did not need her, where she did not belong.  
  
She was too shocked to cry; who knew how long he would be gone? Probably by the time he came back she'd be long gone in New Helic City. How could he?  
  
"Who's your friend?" Anthony asked, oblivious to his niece's silent cries for attention and comfort. Naturally, he did not see her hidden behind the Blade Liger's leg, but Fiona did.  
  
It would not be good for the little girl to witness what was to happen next, it wasn't going to be pretty but if Van was ever going to get his memories back this was the only way. Irvine had agreed wholeheartedly, anxious to see his friend once again.  
  
"Irvine, this is Anthony, vice versa."  
  
"Hello," Irvine glanced discreetly at the blunt object behind his back.  
  
Anthony nodded at him, his eyes traveled around until they paused at the Liger and a certain hazel eyed seven year old.  
  
"Come out now," he commanded in a loud voice.  
  
Jade bolted upright behind the leg and swallowed hard. Darn it, she'd been seen how was she going to explain this one? Wait no; she didn't have to explain a damn thing. He was going to desert her and she wasn't about to stand for it. Hell no.  
  
"Jade," Anthony said yet again, his hands resting on his hips. "Jade Cornelia Lee you get your little butt here right now."  
  
She groaned and sulked over to them, glaring at the ground. She looked up fiercely at him, shooting him her most threatening glare. Fine, if he didn't want her then she didn't want him either.  
  
In the dark light, Fiona noticed Anthony's features soften when he laid eyes on the angry little girl. Being an Ancient Zoidian, she had the divine gift of being able to read into people's minds only at the most awkward times it seemed. She was overwhelmed by feelings of hurt and betrayal, all of which were coming from Jade.  
  
"Honey," he crouched down next to her, cupped her chin with his hand. "What are you doing up?"  
  
She continued to glare at him. "Why do you care? Your just gonna leave me anyway so it doesn't matter."  
  
Irvine and Fiona exchanged shocked glances while Anthony smiled softly.  
  
"You silly girl, what gave you that crazy idea?" he asked gently.  
  
"I heard you! Your gonna go to the Wind Colony and leave me with Aunt Laura who's gonna send me back to New Helic City! I don't wanna go back, I don't wanna. They're better off without me I swear! They're probably having the time of their lives without me, I want them to be happy!" Jade burst out, her eyes wide and bright with tears.  
  
Anthony just chuckled and Fiona wondered why he found that so funny, the poor girl was miserable without him.just like she was. Did she really want Van back THAT badly? Badly enough to break a little girl's heart?  
  
"Oh Jade, no one is going to send you back to the Republic not unless you want to. Why would Aunt Laura do that? She loves you and she wants you to be happy. I want you to be happy, honey, you have nothing to worry about except what your going to write for your essay," he kissed her forehead.  
  
"You promise? Cross your heart hope to die?"  
  
"Of course," he made a cross over his heart with his fingers. Jade beamed at him. "Now go to bed, it's getting late."  
  
She nodded. "But what about you? You should be in bed too ya know."  
  
Anthony laughed. "Yes but I'm an adult and there are some matters that need to be taken care of, now go to bed already!"  
  
She sighed and walked very slowly back into the house, the light in her room turned on and stayed on for a good couple minutes until Anthony called, "Bed Jade!" then they flickered off with a loud groan.  
  
He straightened and just as he turned to face them a frying pan hit him in the back of the head and he collapsed onto the lush green grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He'd been out like a light for a good four hours. Irvine had managed to drag his unconscious form into the house and onto a couch. Apparently Van had gained some weight. But Fiona figured he must have done some sort of karate or something to keep in shape.  
  
Paranoia that Jade might wake up and wander into the living room to find her uncle unconscious with strangers haunted her, so every ten minutes Fiona got up and checked on her. And each time she was fast asleep, snoring softly. Maybe the stress was getting to her, she decided.  
  
There was only a fifty percent chance that the knock on the back of the head would actually work, hopefully it worked. Fiona prayed it did while a pink puff appeared over her shoulder. Revealing a Fiona wearing an angel costume with golden wings and halo to match, she clasped her little hands on her chest.  
  
"Do you really want this?" Angel Fiona asked in a worried tone. "Do you really want to destroy a child's world? Is true love worth this?"  
  
"Well I." Fiona stuttered, she had no answer.  
  
A blood red cloud flashed on her other shoulder, there was a Fiona dressed in a skintight red suit and horns sprouting out of her head, holding a giant red fork. She put her tiny hand her hip and leaned closer to Fiona's ear.  
  
"Of course she wants this!" Devil Fiona snapped. "She's only been dreaming about this every night straight for the past three years, duh."  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't want to hurt anyone," the angel persisted. "Fiona's a good girl, a peaceful soul who only wants the best for others."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, a good girl yes, but every good girl has a nasty side. Fiona just needs to get in touch with hers, right?" the devil winked up at Fiona.  
  
Fiona blinked. "Uh, well..."  
  
"See? I told you! She wants Van! And Van she will have, she wants to make sweet love to him then fine! Let her!"  
  
The Devil twisted her stick victoriously when suddenly she found a sandaled foot crashing into her side, sending her flying backwards. She got on her feet and swung her fork at her attacker, the Angel. The Devil knocked her off her feet, jumped up on top of her, and started socking her face.  
  
The Angel twisted crazily to free herself, bucking her hips when finally she rid herself of the Devil. She stood up and kicked her on the side of the face.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" The Devil swung her fist at her stomach.  
  
"That's MISS bitch to you!"  
  
Their angry fists collided and soon they were struggling to push each other down. Fiona watched all this in confusion, her two half's were fighting viciously and she did not understand one part of it.  
  
"Uh guys?"  
  
"Who are you to tell Fiona what to do?!" Devil Fiona was saying. "She's got a right to be free, dammit, free of little creeps like you."  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Fiona was shook out of her thoughts with battling Fiona's in angel and devil costumes. Irvine had been shaking her for a good two minutes; apparently, Van had gained consciousness. Now for the moment of truth.  
  
"Irvine does he..?" She was silenced by a tan finger on her lips.  
  
She glanced questionably at Irvine, who had his brown eyes locked on the black haired youth.  
  
The phone rang making them nearly jump out of their skin, Fiona gaped for she had no idea who in the right mind would call at five in the morning. And why the hell she was still awake! She should be asleep until at least 6: 30. She hugged herself.  
  
Incoherent mumbling met her ears and to her total amazement Van got up and dragged his feet all the way to the phone. He picked it up, slouching.  
  
"Hello?" he managed to mumble.  
  
On the other line was none other than Laura, her image projecting vividly in the dim light. Her dark hair was up in a bun, she looked worriedly at him.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," she smiled brightly. Anthony grumbled something about it being too early in the morning. "I wanted to let you know that I won't be coming home today, I have a really important appointment with a very rich client."  
  
He just nodded and grumbled some more. From the looks of it, she knew exactly what he was mumbling about because she nodded. To Fiona it could have been anything from Latin to Ancient Zoidian for all she knew.  
  
With a couple more grunts, they hung up and he dragged his feet all the way back to the couch and sat down. His head hung while his arms rested on his knees. Black pesky bangs fell onto his forehead, a sore reminder he hadn't done his hair yet. His head hurt like a mother, all he wanted to do with curl up on his bed with the covers over his head. But he couldn't, he had some visitors at this inhuman hour. Though, during the war and the Deathsaurer / Deathstinger incident he had less sleep than this on a hard old couch that made his butt hurt.  
  
Wait a tic.He ran his hand through his hair and paused at the large painful bump on the back of his head. His fingers massaged it, wincing.  
  
"Y'know you didn't have to hit me so hard. I woulda remembered soon enough, shesh," he hissed.  
  
Silence had a life of it's own. He silently wondered why no one was saying anything, c'mon they knocked him out and left him a lovely little souvenir and they didn't even say sorry! The nerve.  
  
"V-van?" Fiona stuttered.  
  
At the sound of his name, Van looked up his dark eyes meeting hers. "Yes?"  
  
Her sunset eyes widened and then she fell back wards on the loveseat she'd been sitting on. Irvine gasped then promptly smacked Van upside the head. Van yelped loudly.  
  
Van looked at him incredulously, his hand still massaging the soon to be bigger lump. "What the hell was that for?! That hurt." He whimpered.  
  
"For everything you ever did to me, and there's more where that came from," Irvine growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
Van whimpered and moved slowly away from him, afraid to move quickly just in case his actions riled him up even more. The last thing he wanted was for another whack on the head, this was going to cause him serious psychological harm and told Irvine so.  
  
"Oh I'll give you much more than just that," Irvine said and he believed every word of it.  
  
Irvine was a man of his word and when he said he was going to beat the living daylights of him, Van believed him. If it was one thing he was scared of more, it was an angry Irvine. Worst of all, he had no idea why the bounty hunter was mad at him. He didn't do anything.er, at least he thought so.  
  
"Can't we talk about this like logical adults?" Van suggested hopefully, holding his hands up in defeat.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's too late for logical conversation now," came the simple reply.  
  
"Can't you reconsider?"  
  
"No."  
  
Van glanced nervously down the dark hallway that led to Jade's room, praying to the gods that she would not hear a word of this conversation. Why was Irvine so mad at him? From the corner of his eye, he saw Irvine rear up for another attack and ducked just in the nick of time.  
  
"Irvine please!" he blocked some punches. "Please old buddy old pal!"  
  
Irvine punched him in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of him and he collapsed on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well theres chapter 3! What did you guys think? Good? Not? Please tell me, another chapter? Review k?! P-OuT!  
  
~*Mi*ChElLe*~ 


	4. Ch 4

The rows of trees seemed oblivious to the horror and disgustingness of it all, for they swayed and shook as the fierce summer wind blew across them. Blades of bright, green, grass rippled like an endless green sea. Bird chirped in alarm, fearing for the safety of their chicks in the middle of their daily flying lesson. But their incessant squealing went unheard and uncared about by a certain black haired seven year old. She was far too preoccupied with her thoughts to even begin to care about her surroundings.  
  
Everything was just great, she had an organiod, a Blade Liger was right in front of her house not even a full mile from her bedroom window just waiting to be test driven, and she had the opportunity to miss the first couple weeks of school. Things were finally looking up. Everything was great, great until this morning that is.  
  
~!*Flashback*!~  
  
The sun was up and shining as Jade jumped out of bed, put on her usual outfit a pair of blue jean caprice and black sleeveless hoodie, and breezed down the hall and into the living room. That was where she saw it, the unspeakable horror. Something no child should see. No, something no one should ever see.  
  
"Goood morning everyone!" Jade said cheerfully.  
  
No one replied, all that meant her ears was a low moan. Blinking, she looked around half expecting to see a robber of some sort lying on the floor with his leg wrapped around his head. Instead she found the living room empty. So she bounded into the kitchen with her hands in karate chop mode.  
  
What she saw next would send her falling to the floor, gagging. Her uncle Anthony had that singer Fiona pinned up against the wall, her arms flat against it, but she didn't seem to mind in the least. They were..they were kissing, passionately.  
  
Jade stood there, completely stunned, her jaw open, and with her mind a blur. Then Fiona wrapped her leg around his and brought him closer with a soft throaty moan.....  
  
Jade did the first thing that came into mind and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
~!*End Flashback*!~  
  
She shuddered at the memory. It was nothing short of disgusting. It was not right! How could they do that..in front of her..how on Zi could they do that! Gross! One thing was for sure, she had to get Fiona out of there and out of their lives fast. It was disgusting, there she was only at the tender age of 7 and she was exposed to the yuckiness of adulthood. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. And for what, being Anthony's niece? Did she ask to be his niece in particular? No. It just kinda happened. Shesh.  
  
But the weirdest was yet to come, in the midst of all this chaos, Jade had overheard them talking last night. (Hey, she wasn't eavesdropping, if that's what your thinking! They shouldn't have talked so loud at the exact moment she had to pee, if they cared so much about what being said!) Several times in the conversation she heard, Fiona called her uncle 'Van', and yet this wasn't the first time that crazy woman said it. She said that name in the temple as well right when Jade was watching Ambient. Something wasn't right here.could it be that Anthony had lied to Jade her whole life? No, she decided, he would never do that to her..because when he thought she was asleep, he went into her room and said,  
  
"I'm really sorry about all this, Jade, it's not your fault. Something big is going to happen and I want to make the transition for you as easy as possible. I don't intend in leaving you behind here with everyone else, I could never live with myself if I did. I'm thinking about moving and I want you to come with me, I don't want to do anything too drastic for your sake, sweetheart. I wish you could hear me, but just know I love you very much."  
  
Yep, Jade decided, Anthony was not the type to lie to little girls. Especially ones he loved. Apart of her wanted to tell him she heard every word he said while a much bigger part of her was hurt and enraged.  
  
So here she was, walking in the middle of a soon to be storm zone with nothing more than a long sleeve under her hoodie, but she didn't care. You see, after Jade screamed bloody murder and ran to the safety of her bedroom with a very confused Ambient. Anthony came in and apologized, even though she didn't believe him for an instant.  
  
"Jade," he had said. "Sorry, you had to walk in on that."  
  
"What? Was I supposed to KNOCK before I left my bedroom and walk into MY kitchen? Oops, my bad," Jade had snapped.  
  
"No, you weren't and you're absolutely right. I should have been more considerate of you because this is your house too."  
  
"Is that all? Am I free to jump off a cliff now?"  
  
"No jumping off of cliffs for you now, I want you to go to the gym and tell Bud I'll be a little late for the morning lessons today. Ok?"  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
And so here she was, walking through storm territory and on her way to the gym where her good for nothing uncle taught part time. Before he got the jig with the Ancient Temple, he had a part time job. He taught mornings because those were the only times he could get out of the house without leaving Jade alone. He taught a new type of karate called "Tae Bo", it was world famous for being a fast and effective way to lose weight. Hn, like Jade cared. It was just an excuse to leave her troublesome home and mingle with older people, who couldn't care less about her even if she died.  
  
"Tssh, late for the lesson he says. Hmph, fine have it your way. It's only a stupid excuse to get rid of me AND not be late for work, so he'd have more make out time with her." she grumbled.  
  
After what seemed like eternity Jade had finally made it to her destination, the Que Gym. There were several levels with multiple sessions' rooms all going on at the same time. The first floor was the locker rooms and the two different Tae Bo rooms. Second was the kickboxing, karate, judo, and wrestling each sport had it's own session's room. Third was the weightlifting, total weightlifting action here. And finally, the top floor was the yoga, with at least four different classrooms. Jade had been in a yoga class only once, the teacher spoke in a soft almost monotonous tone that one had to strain his ears to hear her and yet everyone else except for Jade seemed to know what she was saying. The positions were hard and the way the teacher spoke put her to sleep, she was kicked out for quote, not being "centered" enough.  
  
"Hey Jade," said Mike, 22 year old who manned the cash register. "It's gonna be a bad one." He eyed her windblown hair.  
  
"Mmm hmm, uh hey Mike where's Bud. I needa talk to him for a sec, I've suddenly become the little messenger girl," Jade commented bitterly.  
  
Mike laughed and glanced into the back room where the boss Bud, was talking on the phone. "Well he's in back but watch out he's on the phone, probably with his ex wife and it sounds ugly. So I bet he's not in the best mood. Say, where's Anthony? His class is getting impatient."  
  
Her eyes instantly narrowed at the sound of that name. "Hey genius, let me ask you something. Why do YOU think he's not here?"  
  
"Uhh..cause he got into another fight with your aunt right?"  
  
She made a loud buzzer sound to make her disapproval evident. "Wrong! Do you want to know why? I'll tell you why, he uh, has company over..um yeah that's right."  
  
Mike nodded and went about doing whatever it was he had been doing before. Jade arched a dark eyebrow as he mumbled something to the main computer slash/cash register. //That guy is so weird.//  
  
She had had enough; she was going to go crazy if she watched Mike any longer. Besides, she had the cursed essay to write. At least now she had an excuse to lock herself up in the room dubbed the mini, (mini work office that is.)  
  
"Well as much as I'd love to sit here and chat, I've got an essay to do.so later MUCH," and with that she swiftly walked under the wooden panel to the worker's area and slammed the mini's door behind her.  
  
In the inky darkness, Jade tripped on what she thought was a loose board and fell flat on her face. The blackness seemed to take delight. Grumbling, she sat up and rubbed her now sore nose. If she was ever going to get that essay done, she'd have to first find the godforsaken light. if there was one. This was the first time in months that anyone in the morning needed any sort of light.  
  
Jade groaned and smacked her forehead. "How am I ever going to get this stupid essay done if the world is out to stop me?"  
  
"Having troubles, kid? I think I can help you," said a voice from the depth of the darkness.  
  
Fear froze the little girl to the floor. She had thought she was alone.hardly anyone besides her, Anthony, Mike, and Bud, knew about this room. And this wasn't any of them. That she did know. Her words were stuck in her throat as she opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was an almost inaudible rumble.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, so you need help writing your essay. Eh? No big, kid, let me guess it's a "what you did over your summer vacation essay"?"  
  
//Wow// Jade thought. //This guy is good, he must be physic or something.// Suddenly, her mind returned back to thinking order as a genius plan began to form in her mind.  
  
"So you want to write my essay? It's gonna cost ya."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fiona, I thought you knew better than to run off from your own rehearsal then you go and recruit another young girl to be in the concert.? What has gotten into you lately? Ever since we've come to the capital, you've been acting funny. All of your bandmates and I have noticed and quite frankly we're all very concerned," said Mortisha Hague, Fiona's manager.  
  
But the blonde in question could care less of what these people said; she was in sheer bliss. The love of her life was back. So he had some extra, unexpected baggage with him, they could always work it out.  
  
"Oh Mortisha, relax," Fiona made a dismissive motion. "I don't think you have worry about anything, I have everything under control. Besides if you keep worrying like this your going to get premature wrinkles and we all know how devastating that would be for business."  
  
Mortisha gasped loudly, and in the blink of an eye pulled out her compact from her purse, and checked her face for any signs of foul creatures known as wrinkles. After that she raced to the nearest ladies room.  
  
All eyes fell on the normally quiet, and very considerate, Fiona as she smiled broadly and skipped merrily to her dressing room.  
  
"Something's up," said a random personal, leaning towards Kay, who crossed her arms in disapproval.  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where on Zi is that idiot? Honestly, how hard is it to kidnap a kid who's not even what? Ten?" fumed a certain woman with blue, shoulder length hair.  
  
She placed her hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently. The harsh wind felt refreshing good on her soft skin, a storm was brewing and that bumbling idiot Raven was going to be caught in the middle of it. Ever since they saw Van in the capital, Raven had been completely obsessed with finding him. Rumor said that the Hero of Zi died mysteriously yet there he was with his daughter or someone walking down the street. Something was definitely up.  
  
Her walkie-talkie beeped loudly snapping her out of her thoughts. Finally, that moron was checking in even if it was two hours later.  
  
"Got it, mission accomplished. And stop your bitching already, Reese."  
  
"Who said I'm bitching? You little piece of shit, just get your sorry ass here. A storm is brewing." With that Reese broke off the connection.  
  
A soft growl met her eyes and Reese caressed her faithful companion, Specula's, chin. Behind them, the mighty not to mention legendary Genobreaker stood bored and tired.  
  
Meanwhile 20 miles elsewhere..  
  
"I can't believe she made me pay to write her damn essay."  
  
Raven, his organiod, and the sneaky little girl attempted to make their escape from the Que Gym unnoticed. This was their 20th time to be exact and every time they were about to leave someone that knew that miserable brat showed up.including Van Flyheight himself.  
  
Through the door crack, the maverick could see his sworn enemy walk up to the main desk, make small talk with the cashier and glanced in his direction.  
  
"Yo Mike, did Jade ever get around to spreading the word to you?" Van asked casually, glancing around for his niece.  
  
At his side, the little girl who's name was Jade clenched her teeth and glared daggers at that evil man. //Genius//, Raven thought gleefully, //the brat hates Flyheight's guts, yes!// Kidnapping her would easier than he thought.  
  
"I take it you don't like him," Raven said in a low voice.  
  
Bright hazel eyes full of emotion looked up at him immediately. "Don't like him! He's the devil himself!"  
  
"Shhsh now, do you want him to find out where you are? I didn't think so. So what's his name anyways?"  
  
If he could play it off like a coincidence that he met Flyheight's niece and she willingly went with him, then no one would ever suspect him, the most sought after mass murderer Raven. Genius. Pure Genius. Man, he even amazed himself with his genius.  
  
"Anthony Lee," she replied, as if the name burned her lips.  
  
"Anthony Le--?" Raven muttered to himself in confusion just before..  
  
"Well, yeah and if your looking for her she's in the mini room," Mike jerked his thumb in the direction of the mini's door.  
  
"Shit!" Raven and Jade cried in unison.  
  
Shadow whimpered and covered his blue eyes with his paws, while his master dived into a basket of towels. Jade hid herself in the storage door, which was none too comfortable with a bunch of weights and random tools.  
  
The door handle shook and screamed as the three held their breaths. After seconds of fighting, it gave in and let the intruder in.  
  
"Jade! I have a surprise for you!" Anthony a.k.a Van called out, holding an ominous black bag in his hand.  
  
Nothing but silence met his ears. Hmm, he decided Jade was still made at him. Not that he blamed her one bit. If he and Fiona were going to be together they'd have to be more careful of when and where their make out sessions took place. Laura was going to kill him once she found out what he had done in front of Jade. Oh god!  
  
Van sighed and scanned the pitch-black room for any signs of movement. "Oh Jade, I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry about a half a million times now. What more do you want me to do? Please, just at least show yourself."  
  
//Hmph, yeah in your dreams.// Jade thought angrily. The nerve of that guy! If she could help she would never talk to that Anthony Lee again.  
  
Suddenly the drawer Jade was hiding in was pulled open. She gasped in surprise as she found herself looking into her uncle's face.  
  
"You! Wh-a-at are you doing! You kinda WEREN'T supposed to find me," Jade folded her arms across her chest and thrust her nose in the air.  
  
"Jade," Van picked her up and set her down on the table and began to dust her off. "C'mon, the drawer isn't particularly the smartest or safest place to hide."  
  
She still refused to look at him. "So?"  
  
Raven peeked his head up from the side of the laundry basket; a pesky yellow soak on his head slowly fell closer and closer to his nose. And he could smell it from where he was; it stunk. He was about to faint the stink was so powerful. There was his sworn enemy, the person he hated more than life itself, trying desperately to sweet talk the little girl. But she refused and continued to act like he had betrayed everything she ever believed in. Hmm.wonder what he did..  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?" Van pleaded.  
  
Jade's eyes snapped open and looked fiercely at his. "Promise me something."  
  
Van didn't like where this conversation was going. The look on his niece's face was so sincere and so full emotion. He had a good idea what she wanted.  
  
"I dunno, Jade.."  
  
She grabbed him by his collar with strength that surprised everyone. "You said what more do I want you to say. Well, I have something I want you to say. And if you ever want to see me again you better promise me this."  
  
Bright blue eyes shone in the dark. Oh, Anthony thought, Ambient must be here.wait a minute! Ambient had green eyes not blue. Only two other organiods had blue eyes. oh no. They weren't alone and in serious danger. This people meant business and must have been out for revenge.  
  
"Honey, why don't we go home and discuss this? Right now, please?"  
  
Her grip on his white collar tightened and she narrowed her eyes to make a point. "Promise me."  
  
"Oh alright I promise.but what exactly am I promising to?"  
  
"Promise me you never see that woman again."  
  
Now Van was lost and he wasn't the only one, what woman? The only woman he ever saw in front of Jade was..  
  
"..what woman? You don't mean Fiona do you?"  
  
"The one and the same, now promise me you won't ever see her again. I don't like her one bit, I wouldn't trust her even if my life depended on it," Jade bit her lip to stop herself from doing anything she'd regret, like getting really really emotional and start crying.  
  
What was Fiona going to say? He had just his freakin' memories back yesterday! But he couldn't lie to Jade, she would never trust him again and she meant the world to him. It was either Jade or Fiona. Why couldn't he have both?  
  
"But Jade.. You don't understand..me and Fiona..we um, go far back. She was one of my best friends, am I not allowed to see one of my best friends?" Van protested softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeke yawned and stretched on the floor when Ambient paraded in the living room, looking really lost. The house was abandoned with the exception of the two organiods and had been that way for a couple hours already. Jade had promised Ambient she'd been back in one.two hours at the most, but that was five hours ago.  
  
A loud roar came from somewhere in the distance and both organiods dashed to the window to see a red zoid fly right past the Liger and suddenly stop. Wait.Zeke recognized that zoid, it couldn't be but it was. The Genobreaker and that meant that Shadow and Specula were close by.  
  
He growled for Ambient to lay low while he went and investigate and try to get Van to come.  
  
~*I'm not gonna 'lay low' as you put it. Jade's there and your stupid master won't come, duh*~  
  
Zeke was mildly surprised but persisted with his plan. ~*No, Van'll come. He's never let me down before..excluding the time he had amnesia for three years but that wasn't his fault! Now who's the elder organiod here? You or me? I do believe it's me so step aside, youngin'*~  
  
~*Hmph, there should be a law against this kind of discrimination.*~  
  
The silver organiod shook his head, like master like organiod. Some things never change. ~*Oh shut up and just do as I say.wait did you say that Jade was there?*`  
  
Ambient smacked his red forehead. ~*Yes! Have you no ears, I said that like ten minutes ago! Jade's my lil' master and it's my job to protect her*`  
  
~*What a real fine protector you are, letting your little master get kidnapped by a bunch of wanted criminals. Wow I wish I had a protector like you. Man*~  
  
~*Shut up. Fine! Fine! I'll get that stupid Van and tell him to come here right away*~ the red organiod cocked it's head to the side in mock thoughtfulness. ~*Wait a minute, I forgot. He doesn't understand me*~  
  
~*Actually*~ Zeke held his paw out. ~*If you think about it, Van CAN understand you but it would be difficult for him. But Van's a fighter, he'll figure it out!*~  
  
~*Tssh, yeah in an alternate universe*~  
  
With that Ambient slammed the door down with his tail and proceeded to find Jade. Leaving, Zeke to shake his mighty head and sigh. //Kids these days.// Still shaking his head, he proceeded to go to the telephone and attempt to get into contact with his master. Before he left, Van had said that if he needed anything to get the liger and get him.  
  
The pesky telephone slipped and slid from those silver paws. With one loud sigh Zeke gave up and went into the Blade Liger's zoid core. The red Genobreaker was still there and no one inside seemed to notice the blue liger dashing off into the sunlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van slammed his fist down on the counter once again. God, he was such an idiot! How could he have been so stupid? Jade had been kidnapped by none other than Raven, Raven! It's a small world afterall. Well, that solved the mystery of whether or not the bastard was still alive. A lot of people high in the social foodchain would kill for this information, some of which included Van's old partner, Thomas Shubaltz. Whom, he found out from Fiona the night before, had become a Major and was the head of the manhunt for Raven. Now the manhunt became personal.  
  
So he decided to call Shubaltz with no answer. The ringing seemed to go on into eternity. You'd think the military would at least have an answering machine for cases like this.  
  
"Dammit Thomas..pick up the goddamn phone!"  
  
Finally, after what seemed like the millionth ring. Someone picked up.  
  
"Major Thomas Richard Shubaltz," came the curt response.  
  
Van blinked; he was suddenly speechless and for a good reason too. He was supposed to be dead! How would someone feel of their dead partner returned from the grave with a message about Raven's whereabouts? Freaky.  
  
"Uh..Thomas?" he finally found his voice.  
  
"Who is this? And speak up because I'm having a hell of a time trying to hear you. Oh and make it fast, solider, I'm a busy man."  
  
"Thomas..it's me. Va-" Van stopped himself in mid-sentence, suddenly the idea of revealing his true identity became undesirable.  
  
"Va? Look, I don't know anyone by that name that's because it isn't even a name! You have to have called for a damn reason now tell me before I come over there myself." The ex Lt couldn't control what popped out of his mouth next. "Oh? And what, seek BEAK on me? P-lease."  
  
By the time he caught his mistake it was too late. Damn all those times he pushed Thomas' buttons!  
  
Thomas gasped over the other line. Who the hell was this guy? His voice sounded so familiar..especially with that confident sneer. He nearly dropped the phone.  
  
A loud unrecognizable sound met Van's ears. "Uh, hello? Thomas?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Oh my god! Miss Fiona was right! Van Flyheight is that you?!"  
  
"Uh huh! Thomas I'm so glad you remembered me, I thought with the whole me getting amnesia thing would make you think I'm just one of those wannabes pretending to me. Wow, people pretend to be me isn't that something? Who'da thought when I found Zeke and the Liger I'd be a world hero. But really, it's so great hearing your voice. I could just hug you right now-"  
  
"Van, you can shut up now. You're talking at a million words an hour and it's a miracle that I can keep up with you. Listen, this line isn't secure. Can you meet me..first off where in god's name are you?"  
  
"Some small village outside of the capital, and your there right?"  
  
"Yes," Thomas replied, a hint of confusion evident in his tone. "How did you know?"  
  
"Fiona told me. Didya know it's because of her, Irvine, who by the way went completely psycho on me? But as I was saying, it was because of her and Irvine and in part of Moonbay that I got my memories back," Van babbled on.  
  
Whenever he got really excited, Van talked as fast as he could. It was just a little quirk he had, he'd been doing that his whole life. But he mentally told himself he couldn't be excited, a murderer had kidnapped Jade and who knew what could happen to her.  
  
"Ok! Shut up already! I get it, now a small village..can you make it into town by say midnight? Then afterwards, we'll request an audience with his royal majesty."  
  
"Rudolph!"  
  
"Yes Rudolph. You gotta be discreet, can you do that, the mighty hero of Zi?"  
  
"With pleasure.but wait.Thomas, you didn't say where to meet you at," Van pointed out. "And he has my niece!"  
  
"I told you, this line isn't secure. You'll find out ok? What was that last part?"  
  
Van groaned and smacked his forehead, earning himself weird looks from everyone in the lobby. He whispered into the receiver, "My niece has been kidnapped, that's why I called you. This line isn't secure, dumbass, so later."  
  
And with that he ended the transmission.  
  
Mike at the counter, who had been watching all of this, gently leaned over and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Anthony, we all lose them some times."  
  
What the heck was he talking about? Van wondered, but tried to at least act like he knew. He nodded and went out the door.  
  
A loud roar sounded from somewhere close by, the Blade Liger trotted to the black-haired young man. It threw it's head back and let out a big roar to make it's desperation obvious. The zoid knelt down and opened it's cockpit and Van hopped in.  
  
"What's the sitch, Zeke?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind howled ominously against the Lightening Saix's windshield, it pounded angry fists as if a sign to the pilot that what he had done was wrong. It seemed as though all of Mother Nature's many wonders were pissed off and beyond. And for a perfectly good reason too; because, without the heroic efforts of Van Mother Nature and all of Zi would be a wasteland were no life could live. But in the aftermath of that youth's supposed death, a lot of feelings were hurt, including the bounty hunter's. It was tough being attached to someone who put himself in a lot of dangerous situations.  
  
Irvine folded his arms across his chest, still numb from the events of last night. He sighed and wished that stupid voice inside of his head would go away, more specifically to hell.  
  
The Lightening Saix stopped dead in it's tracks and Irvine flung forward.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he barked angrily.  
  
The zoid growled and just as it did so, a big red zoid flew past. It looked oddly familiar.. Raven! That was Raven's zoid, Irvine thought. He maneuvered his zoid so it went at top speed right after that zoid. Thankfully, the Genobreaker didn't notice the oncoming zoid and just continued on it's merry way.  
  
Irvine fired the twin cannons in an attempt to stop or at least get the zoid's attention. A window popped up on his screen, revealing Raven in front, and Reese behind him with a little girl with medium length black hair on her lap.  
  
"Oohh, what does this button do?" the little girl parted her lips in the shape of an O.  
  
Raven glanced over his shoulder and hissed, "Don't you touch anything back there!"  
  
She blinked innocently then a big grin crossed her face. The Genobreaker fell forward onto it's large stomach.  
  
Irvine just sat there blinking. Why did that girl look oddly familiar to him? It was obvious that Raven would never do something unless he had a plan, what was his plan for that little brat? Then he suddenly remembered, that girl that Van was talking to last night, the one he told to go to bed. Oh my god, Raven kidnapped her!  
  
"Raven! You let that girl go this instant, it's the end of the line. Give it up, your going to be a dead man real soon, Raven, real soon," Irvine said calmly.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" Raven looked around, not realizing the com link right before his eyes.  
  
The little girl and Reese both smacked their foreheads. "Hey genius, look in the com link."  
  
"Huh?" Raven did so and his features no longer looked playful. The old merciless Raven was back. "You, bounty hunter, what do you and your petty zoid want?"  
  
"Your under arrest, and this time I will personally make sure you don't escape again."  
  
Irvine typed something on the keyboard, a message to all the nearest military troops and to the Blade Liger.  
  
Raven just smirked and glanced back at Reese who returned the look. "What makes you so sure? You couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can now? There's only one person in the whole entire world, who is worthy of fighting against me.and he's dead. So how are you going to stop? Enlighten me, I'd really like to know."  
  
"Really? Your that strong?" Jade gasped, pulling herself so that the seatbealt snapped off and she jumped into his lap. Her hazel eyes big with hero worship.  
  
He looked at her strangely, never before had a child even dared to get close to him let alone sit on him. Reese's voice filled his mind.  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet? She adores you."  
  
He tossed a dirty look over his shoulder. "Uh, what are you doing?" Raven the mighty asked the little girl.  
  
"That's so cool! You're a lot better than my lameo uncle!"  
  
Irvine scowled and tried to think up a plan that could stop Raven from escaping. The odds seemed against him. Suddenly a booming roar sounded from nearby. Another com link flashed onto the bounty hunter's screen, this time revealing a young man with black spiked hair, wearing a confident smirk.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey hey hey, I'm sorry I didn't get to finishing this sooner. My bad, I hope you guys forgive me. I've been sick for two weeks, then I got grounded (curse you slang terms.) and I guess I got so used to not going on the computer that I stopped. So now I'm back, you know the rules one review requesting more and your wish is my command. K? Well, gonna bounce oh and R&R ta bom?  
  
PEACE OUT  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	5. Ch 5

~*~*~*~  
  
"You rang?" Van said with a sneer.  
  
Irvine smiled and silently thanked the gods or whoever responsible for this great act. His old buddy Van was back and in full force. The thing was, the bounty hunter bet that he had no idea exactly what was going on, just doing what came naturally.  
  
"Hahaha very funny, Van, quite frankly I'm surprised you came. With your zoid piloting skills all whack and stuff," he smirked.  
  
Van scowled and made a 'hmph' sound, a symbol of relief that the old Van was back. "Yeah yeah, so what's up? Zeke says that.." He scanned his surroundings and came across a big, red, zoid. "holy cow!! Raven! What are you doing here?!"  
  
A sweat drop formed on the backs of both the Blade Liger and the Genobreaker's head.  
  
"You know this guy?!?!" Jade screeched from inside the cockpit of the opposing red zoid.  
  
She slammed her hands down on the control panel before anyone could stop her, resulting in the Genobreaker jerking and firing missiles in every direction. The Blade Liger dove on the ground and covered it's head with it's paws, while the Lightening Saix dodged them.  
  
"Will you cut that out!"  
  
Raven grabbed her by the scruff of the collar and pulled her up so they were eyelevel. Oddly enough, even with his meanest, most threatening, horrible glare the little brat still smiled at him. And for the first time in his life, Raven felt guilty for even considering harm on the child. What the hell was the matter with him? He dropped the little 'bundle of joy' onto Reese's lap, knowing all too well the wrench was laughing her heart out at him.  
  
Reese gently ran her hand through Jade's hair and whispered softly, "There there, little one, it seems big bad Raven has a soft spot for you."  
  
Jade blinked and shot her a questioning look. "Whatdaya mean by that?"  
  
Reese just giggled in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how are you feeling about tonight's show? I hear everyone who's anyone is going to be there, including the Emperor himself. Must be exciting," questioned blonde reporter, Denise Rogers of ZET. Zoidian Entertainment Tonight.  
  
The always-lovely Fiona smiled shyly. "I'm thrilled that many people take such an interest in my music. It's going to be so fun tonight; this is exactly what I live for. The months and weeks before the show are the hard, most stressful part, but when it's curtain time that's when the fun really begins."  
  
This was just another routine interview for ZET, a show that covered all the latest news in the entertainment world ranging from television to movies and everything in between. The show Denise was talking about was Fiona's biggest concert yet, in Marvin Square Garden and it was the thing on everyone's mind. If you weren't there you weren't cool to put it simply. And who would have thought a year ago that anyone, like top actors such as Fiorilli DiCaprio or even the Emperor, would ever go to this girl with no written past's concert. Times change.  
  
Besides Fiona was also the most controversial artist at the time with her supposed affair with the Emperor Rudolph.  
  
"On a different note," Denise began with a smile that hid her true meaning. "what's all this I hear about you and the Emperor?"  
  
Fiona burst out laughing much to everyone's confusion. "Me and his royal majesty?" she laughed some more. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Denise arched a blonde eyebrow. "That's what I hear nowadays. I'm assuming you guys aren't friends."  
  
"Oh no no no, we are friends. It's a long story really, but I knew him before he became Emperor when Prozen's men were after him. My friends and I saved him and safely returned him to the throne," Fiona explained quickly. "But that's besides the point, Mary Ann is a sweet girl. I would never dream of doing anything that would wreck their marriage, even if it was prearranged."  
  
"CUT!!" shouted the camera man, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Fiona and Denise exchanged confused glances. What on Zi was that guy's problem?  
  
"Yeah Fred, we were in the middle of an interview here and Fiona is a VERY busy woman," Denise barked.  
  
"I know that, no offense but we've been put off. Breaking news took our time slot, it appears there's a fierce zoid battle with some wanted criminal and get this, a stolen zoid from the museum."  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
Fiona grabbed the handles of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white and forced herself to stay calm. There was a one in ten possibility it could who she thought it was. One in ten! She had to know.  
  
"Who is this wanted criminal? And the zoid what is it?" she asked, her questions like rapid fire.  
  
Fred scratched his head and replied, "I dunno who the criminal is but the zoid is a blue..blue..Blade Liger I believe."  
  
"Oh my god it can't be," Fiona rose from her seat and raced into the screening room where random personal where complaining about losing tonight's time slot.  
  
On about three of the monitors there was the breaking news program; the two zoids were fighting viciously. There was no denying which two zoids those were. Why did she have such a bad feeling? Oh yeah, Van could die that's why. Something flickered on the corner of the screen..it was another zoid. The Lightening Saix. Irvine! He was there and he wasn't doing a thing. Fiona wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
There had to be something she could, some way she could assist them. And then she saw it, a microphone the same kind they had the bases when she was in the Guardian force. Her fingers ran across the smooth neck of it and quickly took it out of the socket.  
  
Fiona gulped and on the numberpad typed some numbers.  
  
"I wonder." the feel the keypad felt foreign and the allure of assisting from outside the battle field became overwhelming. This was becoming too much like old times, way too much. Her career came first and unfortunately, Van came last even though in her heart he always came first.  
  
"Hey you can't do that!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Fiona snapped. "Then watch me!" ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have him right where we want him, Shadow.."  
  
The Genobreaker spread it's legs apart and opened it's mouth..a bright ball of light formed.. Jade sat in the back in total awe, she had no idea her uncle could pilot zoids that well. He was incredible, his skill simply breathtaking. It was like he was a whole other person.  
  
"Raven, are you sure about this?" Reese called out. It was the first time she had spoke in what seemed like hours.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I have to get my revenge, no, I must get my revenge. It's pay back time."  
  
Jade parted her lips in awe and popped her head over Raven's shoulder for a better look. Her uncle's Blade Liger was standing still right in front of them, why wasn't it doing anything she wondered. Both zoids had taken a heavy beating, the Genobreaker was missing one of it front paws that had been sliced off by the Blade Liger's blade. While the other zoid no longer had that just washed shine.  
  
"Van! What you are just standing there for? He's getting ready for the charged particle beam, now's your chance to finish this," cried Irvine, his zoid paced back and forth.  
  
Who was Van? Jade wondered, that guy and Raven kept referring to her uncle as this Van, was that his nickname? She had to know.  
  
"Hey Anthony!"  
  
The com link appeared. Van appeared to be deep in thought. He glanced up at the sound of his name, "Jade?"  
  
"Why is every one calling you Van? Your Anthony aren't you?"  
  
Everything came to a halt as Van's eye twitched. He didn't need this kind of pressure! Not only did he have to think of a way to beat Raven without hurting Jade, he now had to explain everything. He let out a small sigh.  
  
"Honey, this isn't the time for that question. It's a really long story and uh, you don't have time," he replied quickly.  
  
Raven smirked and folded his arms over his chest, the light in the zoid's mouth disappeared. "I have time. Yes Van, do tell."  
  
The hero of Zi narrowed his eyes and shook his head at his nemesis, who knew how to put him in compromising positions. "Why I oughta.." He sighed again. "This really is a long story and I don't think this is the best place to tell it."  
  
"Tell it or kiss the little girl goodbye," Raven produced an ivory knife and proudly showcased it with another smirk. "Your choice."  
  
"This isn't fair, Raven!" he whined. "That's blackmail!!"  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
Van hung his head and sighed once more. "No, it doesn't. You win. I still don't think this is the right time or place for this story but just put that thing away before you poke your eye out with it. Alright Jade..uh, I don't know how to begin.. So bear with me.  
  
Okay, three years ago..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind howled and banged angry fists against the walls inside of the very exquisite, very luxurious hotel walls. Crystal vases filled with a colorful array of flowers, ranging from birds of paradise to roses and countless other flowers, stood elegantly in different corners of the red-carpeted room. While the hotel room was fit for a king, the woman inside was in a less than perfect mood. She had waited her whole life for a place like this where she'd finally be treated like the beautiful creature she really was. She was going to have to kill those responsible for ruining her perfect evening.starting with her fiancé.  
  
Long brown regal fingers drummed against the mahogany desk. She checked her gold wristwatch, one that happened to have a five-finger discount attached may I add. Where the hell was that bum? He was supposed to be here two hours ago. How hard could it be for him to get Van and bring him here so he would be out of sight? Honestly, you can never let a man do anything unattended. It was times like these that the old saying came into play; if you want something done you gotta do it yourself or something like that.  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh, "What's taking them so long?!"  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. It was about time!  
  
"Yes?" she tried to sound as rich as possible. Hey, she was allowed to pretend wasn't she? Shesh!  
  
"Miss Moonbay, there's a phone call for you," said the floor butler, a man in his early 80's with thinning, snow white hair.  
  
In his elderly hands, laid a silver tray with a little black cordless phone in the middle. Nodding her thanks, Moonbay picked up the phone. She put her hand over the receiver and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Moonbay," It was Thomas. "Did you hear what happened?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I might have."  
  
"About Van, that he has the Liger back and that he's fighting Raven and losing I might add."  
  
"What! Van can't lose to Raven! You mean that pest still hasn't learned his lesson yet? Why can't he leave poor Van alone.." Her voice trailed off, she was already thinking of horrible ways to torture Van and Irvine.  
  
Maybe she'd hang them by their toenails and have a bunch of snakes crawl all over them, because Van was deathly afraid of snakes. Then she'd grab a flamethrower and burn the Lightening Saix to the ground while Irvine watched in horror, helpless to stop the destruction. Just the thought of the looks on their faces brought a smirk to her lips. Hn, that would teach them to lie to her! Ha ha!  
  
"Uh Moonbay? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I can hear you. I'm not deaf, mind you," Moonbay replied coldly.  
  
Thomas sighed on the other line. "Ok whatever. We need to get Van out of there before he gets himself killed. I've tried talking him out of it but he refuses, his damn pride won't let him. And I've always tried talking some sense into that Irvine of yours and let me tell ya, I had about the same success one could have by talking to a stonewall. Which is none! Zepo, zero, cero, nada. And quite frankly, I'm sick and tried of being ignored!"  
  
//Hn, it's no wonder everyone ignores you..//  
  
"And let me guess, by 'we' you refer to me."  
  
"Finally! Someone who actually listens to me!"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." And with that she hung up and returned to phone to the tray, which the old man had been holding out patiently.  
  
Once the old butler had left, Moonbay began pacing the floor in the hopes an idea would come forth and expose itself to her. And so far none had. Time was against her; every second that ticked by could be the last one she'd ever have to see Van again. She had raised that pest since he was like 13 or 14; she hadn't seen him for three years. He was like a little brother to her, one she couldn't afford to lose him again. Plus, she had to knock his lights out for leaving everyone.  
  
"Come on..come on... there has to be something I've over looked. Something that could distract Raven long enough to get Van safely out of there."  
  
The question was, what was that something? What could possible distract Raven from the getting the one thing he'd waited his whole life for, his revenge?  
  
"What does Raven hate more than Van? Hmm that's a hard one. Hiltz! But dammit! The bastard is dead. well cancel that thought."  
  
There had to be something she was missing. She made a quick turn and nearly tripped on the carpet. When suddenly it hit her; Reese was an Ancient Zoidian and so was Fiona. If she could get Fiona to fake a premonition stating that Hiltz was alive and said that Raven owed him money, then Raven would tear through the ground trying to find Hiltz. It wasn't perfect but it was a plan in the works. Now all she had to do was find Fiona.  
  
Moonbay rushed through the door and down the hall into the elevator. Minutes later she was running through the front gates, debating how she was going to get across town the fastest. Her Gustav was out of the question. If she was going to use a zoid, it was going to have to be a fast one. She ran to the nearest phone booth and dialed 1-800-RENT-A-ZOID. Whose slogan was, if we don't get a zoid to you in less than five minutes of your order it was yours to keep.  
  
Two seconds later, a Gustav pulled up with a big steel box in the cargo.  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Moonbay observed as the driver of the Gustav walked over to her with an order form in hand.  
  
"Are you uh," he looked down at the paper. "Moonbay? I got the zoid you ordered."  
  
"Sure am, sonny, is it a Zaber like I ordered?"  
  
The acne-ridden teen nodded and glanced back at the cargo. "Gotta sign here." He handed her a notepad and a pen.  
  
Moonbay signed her name and practically threw the notepad back at him. "Excuse me, but I'm kind of in a hurry here."  
  
"Okay." He held out a remote and then the sides of the steel box collapsed revealing a red Zaber-Fang in perfect condition.  
  
It wasn't a Lightening Saix but it could get her where she wanted to go quickly. Moonbay jumped in the cockpit and then the zoid roared to life. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...you mean to say that your actually the legendary hero of Zi?"  
  
Van placed his hand at the back of his head and laughed nervously. He had always been embarrassed at being called that. He was rather modest. "Uh. yeah."  
  
During the storytelling time, Jade had somehow found her way to Raven's lap and had made herself comfy there too. To everyone's surprise, including Raven's, Raven didn't do anything except try really hard not to move. Jade had her hands flat against the zoid controls, her hazel eyes wide. Needless to say the little girl was shocked beyond belief.  
  
"You mean to say that you're the guy we watched that thing on A&E?" she asked excitedly.  
  
On the other end of the com link, Van folded his arms and cocked his head in a thoughtful manner. A&E, when was the last time he watched A&E? oh yeah, he remembered now. A couple weeks ago and Jade had asked different questions about the zoids on the program.  
  
"Now that I think of it, yeah. wow! I'm on A&E! Only rich and famous people are on A&E!! Isn't that cool, Zeke?" Van asked his organiod excitedly.  
  
The Liger nodded and bounced up and down.  
  
"That's so cool!" Jade chimed in as well. "My uncle's on A&E!"  
  
They both started bouncing just like Zeke while everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Yup, that's Van alright." Irvine muttered, shaking his head.  
  
He suddenly remembered something that sent cold fear running through his veins.. He forgot to tell Moonbay about the sudden change in plans. Irvine gulped; she was going to kill him. Make him die a slow and painful death all the while laughing her head off. Uh oh that's not good.  
  
The Lightening Saix screeched and pawed the ground anxiously, trying to make its discomfort noticed. When that didn't work, it raced to the Blade Liger's side.  
  
"Van, look, in case you've forgotten you're supposed to be dead. Once the media finds out their going to have a field day. You have to lay low until we can come up with a plan. And let me tell you, having a zoid fight with Raven isn't going to help you be invisible," Irvine growled.  
  
Van cringed when he knew Irvine was right. People were going to question his motives all these years once they found out, and he would have to work years to get his rep up again.  
  
"Your right.." He muttered.  
  
"Look up there."  
  
Van did so and saw a team of Redlers hovering 500 ft above them. Each one of them had a different name on the side. Hot damn, the press was good.  
  
"What are they..? Are they taping all of this?" Slowly but surely everything began to add up in his head, they must have heard everything. Oh god, and they were going to send it in for the ten o'clock news.  
  
He pressed the button to launch some missiles but nothing happened. Van gulped and laughed nervously, his zoid turning to the other two.  
  
"Uh guys? I forgot, I'm out of missiles. They must have took them out when the Liger was being shipped to the museum."  
  
Raven growled and muttered something about being surrounded by idiots. The Genobreaker spread it's legs apart and opened it's mouth. A blinding light began to form inside.  
  
"He's gonna fire the charged particle gun," Irvine said, maneuvering his zoid so it ran out of the way.  
  
Van followed his friend's lead and he too, ran to safety. Which in his mind, was a couple feet away than where he was before.  
  
"Raven, are you insane? You're going to completely annihilate this innocent people! You know I can't let you do that!" Van cried.  
  
The Liger's twin golden blades sprung forth and ready for battle. It lowered it's head and growled menacingly.  
  
"Look, both of our asses are out on the line. I, unlike, you happen to be a wanted criminal and that means people like your good ole' friend there want to get me for the money. So just shut up and thank me."  
  
The Genobreaker lifted it's head slowly as the light in it's mouth grew bigger and bigger by the second. Soon it was the size of a basketball and still growing. It had been a long time since it last had done this, a very long time. And it needed more power.  
  
"SHADOW!!"  
  
Jade sat in awe and confusion, wondering what was going on. When suddenly the whole zoid felt like lightening had crashed into it. All the different cracks and lines in the cockpit began to glow with an eerie purple light. The zoid fired the beam of light and it seemed to absorb the Redlers in the sky, reducing them into nothing but little crisps. She gasped, not a thing was left of those five zoids.  
  
She looked up at Raven, who was smirking, and just stared at him. "Uh.does anyone mind explaining what just happened here?"  
  
Raven just smiled at her and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Raven!" Van screeched. The Liger looked ready to kill, it's eyes glowered a bright red that mimicked the color of Van's face. "Was that necessary?! You killed them! There's not even a chunk left for their families to have for the funeral!!"  
  
"Oh shut up already, Van. I did you a favor," Raven replied as if it was obvious.  
  
"A favor?! I don't call KILLING innocent people a favor!! This isn't going to help me get my job in the Guardian Force back," he sighed. "Thomas isn't going to be happy when he finds out."  
  
"Who cares?" Irvine growled. The Lightening Saix walked in small circles impatiently. "Van, you and I both know that Thomas overreacts to the smallest detail. So what's the big deal?"  
  
In his cockpit, Van whimpered softly and poked his index fingers together. A habit he had learned from his seven year old niece. "I know but..I was kinda hoping he would put in a good word with the Madam President or even Rudolph. Cause I need a job.."  
  
"Moonbay is going to kill both of us because we're already two hours late! The wedding is in less than two months and my fiancée is going to kill us, you do the math, Flyheight!" Irvine barked.  
  
"Why is she going to kill me? I'm just an innocent bystander," came the meek reply.  
  
//Hmm// thought Raven as he sat back and enjoyed the show. //Should I kill them now? Or let them go painfully and pitifully slow. Now that is the question.// A soft, silky smooth voice sounded close by his ear. Reese's breath was warm.  
  
"I think you should let them be," she whispered seductively.  
  
Raven felt hundreds of chills go up and down his spine. Just like they did every time Reese spoke that way, that seducing way that she somehow got him to do whatever she pleased in the bedroom. Must be strong, he reminded himself. He was going to get his revenge if it was the last thing he ever did, besides, he swore on that and knowing his luck the moment he got an conscious he would be struck dead by lightening. Not that that would be a bad thing.  
  
"Well what do you know?" he replied, trying with all his might to ignore her silent invitation.  
  
A loud gurgly sound met everyone's ears. To Raven's mild surprise, he glanced down and saw the sound came from the little runt on his lap. She grinned and laughed nervously.  
  
"I guess it's lunch time," Jade said with a bright smile.  
  
The maverick stared at the little girl in amazement, how could a creature so small stir up so many feelings in him? A man whom emotion ran scared of with it's tail in between it's legs. It was easy to see why Van was so attached to her.  
  
It had been a couple days since he last ate, but nothing compared to what he had endured before. He'd live but wasn't sure or comfortable for that matter with the idea of letting the girl go hungry. She wouldn't go down quietly that's for sure.  
  
"Let me guess, little one, your hungry."  
  
Jade nodded cheerfully, her black locks bouncing. "I'm starved! I got so mad at my uncle this morning I didn't eat breakfast."  
  
In the com link, Van flushed a deep red. Raven took notice of this and decided now was his chance.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Van nearly jumped out of his seat if it wasn't for the seatbelt. Oh no, he had told Raven a bunch of stuff already. His ego had suffered enough. The insanity had to stop.  
  
"Now would ya look at the time? If we hurry now, we can still make to the Bakers Square for their special cheese sticks! And I know how much a certain little lady loves cheese sticks!" Van chirped franticly in an attempt to turn the conversation around.  
  
Jade gasped. "Really? Ooh ohh! Let's go, Raven! PLEASE!!! Van's right, their cheese stick special is da bomb! Take it from me!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and squeezed on it with all her might. Raven just arched an eyebrow at her attempts. Come to think of it, he never had cheese sticks before whatever those were. But if they got the kid all riled up, then why not?  
  
Raven looked Van in the eye with Jade still pulling at his wrist. "Under two conditions."  
  
"Alright what are they?"  
  
"Your buying and the kid stays with me."  
  
Both Irvine and Van gasped; was he serious? He wanted to keep Jade? There had to be a punchline somewhere.  
  
"Your kidding," Reese said dully. "Raven, you can't even take care of yourself. How do you expect to take care of a kid?"  
  
He scowled at her. "I can so take care of myself. Who took care of you when Hiltz left you in the desert to die? A little runt like this won't be any trouble."  
  
"Oh no, trust me," said the black-haired youth. "Taking caring of Jade is a lot of work. And I won't let you take her, she's my niece. Can't we all be friends?"  
  
"No," both Irvine and Raven shouted.  
  
Van sighed. "Go figure." ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let go of me! I mean it now let go of me!"  
  
Fiona twisted wildly in an attempted to free herself from the vise like grip of some masked attacker. Tried as she might, she was no match for who ever this was. The masked figured pulled down the black scarf that was wrapped around the lower portion of her face, and roughly pulled Fiona closer.  
  
"Shh, Fiona it's me."  
  
A small gasp escaped the blonde's pale lips; her wrists were slowly lowered to her waist. Instead of fleeing for freedom, Fiona racked her memory. That voice sounded so familiar. Another thing; the voice did not belong to a man, it belonged to a woman instead.  
  
Her attacker pulled off the black ski mask completely, revealing none other than Moonbay.  
  
Fiona gasped. "Moonbay?"  
  
Moonbay winked. "Hey, I have a plan. Listen up."  
  
Fiona nodded as Moonbay whispered her plan into her: she wanted the ancient Zoidian to basically lie to Raven's face and tell him that Hiltz was still alive and believed that he owed him money. It wasn't much, but knowing Raven Fiona knew it would work.  
  
"How do you purpose we get there?" she asked.  
  
Moonbay winked and held up a peace sign. "I told you, I've got it all under control. Now all we need to do is get to the battlefield that is in the outskirts of town, in the desert right by the small village where Van was found."  
  
"Roger."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Gah! But Raven!" Van pleaded for what had to be the millionth time. "The capital's that way.."  
  
They had been making their way into town to get some lunch, Irvine in the lead because he was too worried about being murdered by his fiancée to even get involved in the spat behind him. The Genobreaker followed him and the Blade Liger trailing behind with it's head hung low.  
  
"Will you shut up already?! God, your so annoying," Raven snapped, turning over to the Liger.  
  
Van sniffled and tried to think up a plan that could stop Raven from taking his niece again, but nothing seemed to come to mind. He was in no position to attack Raven, a) he had no missiles, b) he was a bit rusty, and c) Jade's life was on the line. He silently cursed the gods.  
  
Suddenly there was a booming roar from somewhere close by, all three zoids whirled around to see a Zaber. It stood tall and threw it's head back and released a mighty roar.  
  
"Hey there, boys."  
  
A com-link appeared of a tall, dark skinned, brown haired woman. She had her hair up in braids and wore a confident smirk. Behind her sat a certain blonde haired ancient Zoidian.  
  
"Moonbay!" Van and Irvine cried in unison.  
  
Moonbay winked. "What's up you guys?" her sweet demeanor vanished. "I've got terrible news, although I am glad to see you Van. Even though I'm going to kill you when this is over. You too, Irvine, don't think your off the hook. Anyways, I'm not here to make death threats-" she was cut off by Raven.  
  
"Then why are you here, transporter? I've got better things to do so you better make it quick."  
  
Moonbay narrowed her eyes at him. "Shove it, asshole, no one was talking to you. But I know something that might be of importance to you."  
  
In the Genobreaker's cockpit, Jade stared at the brunette in awe. She called Raven a bad word, wow. She glanced up at Raven, who was growling, his purple eyes burned with hate. Man, it seemed like everyone knew what was going except for her.  
  
"Uncle!" she said suddenly.  
  
Van glanced up at the sound of his niece's voice..er.well she wasn't technically his niece.but whatever. "Yes, Jade?"  
  
"Who is she? And why do you know so many people and not tell me?"  
  
"I..er.. Jade, I thought we already went over this..she's one of the people I knew before I met you, remember?"  
  
Jade blinked and looked up at Raven as if he could help her, he just shrugged. "I guesso..but will you guys hurry up? I'm hungry! And ooh ooh! Guess what!"  
  
Meanwhile.. Moonbay glanced back at Fiona, who was currently filing her nails. She returned her attention back at the com links. Van was scratching the back of his neck with a somewhat confused expression, while the little girl on Raven's lap bounced up and down excitedly.  
  
"What, Jade?" Van sighed.  
  
"Your going to be so proud of me!" she chirped. "I finished my essay! And boy have I got totally major cool stuff for class! I got to meet the coolest, no, the coolest of the cool zoid pilot on the planet! Raven!"  
  
Moonbay snorted as she watched Raven arch an eyebrow and stare at the little girl as if she was crazy.  
  
"What? You think I'm cool, brat?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Boo yeah."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Fiona tried to clear her thoughts; somehow lying to Raven didn't feel right..there was of course the risk that he could kill her if he knew the truth, but that wasn't what made her uneasy. Although she had known Raven almost as long as she knew Van, even though they were enemies most of the time, she still considered him one of her friends. Her friend was a dangerous one, probably the most sought after man in the world, but still her friend nonetheless. If he agreed with that title was a mystery.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to think of what she was going to say, it was almost time for her to do her magic. Van would have questions about the 'premonition', she thought with a sigh. So would everyone else. But one thing that troubled her; would Reese see right through her act? The thought brought chills down her spine, she did not want to think about that.  
  
There was of course the risk that Raven could just run off with the little girl; Van would be safe but he wouldn't be happy that's for sure. How could they convince him to leave her with them and then get Hiltz? Hmmm..  
  
She felt a tap on her leg and looked up to see Moonbay signaling her that it was her turn.  
  
"Now as I was saying, guys, Miss Fiona here had a vision..didn't you?" Moonbay turned to her and discreetly gave her a thumbs up.  
  
On the three com links, Fiona could see Van looking at her curiously, Raven rolling his eyes, and Irvine looking down at something on the control panels. She cleared her throat, and grabbed the side of the seat in front her to pull her up.  
  
"Er...yes I did.." Oh god, how did she state her other visions? "It's about Hiltz, he's alive."  
  
Van gasped. "Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me!! I could have sworn for sure the Deathsaurer was toast!!"  
  
A wave of guilt fell over the Ancient Zoidian like a tidal wave. But she remained strong, and nodded grimly.  
  
"That's not all," she said softly.  
  
"That bastard," Raven muttered under his breath, holding up a shaking fist. The little girl just blinked.  
  
"R-raven.I'm afraid, your involved. Hiltz is alive and he believes that you er..owe him money."  
  
"WHAT?! I DO NOT OWE THAT FREAK MONEY!!"  
  
His anger seemed to make the ground below shake and Fiona instantly regretted her words. Great, what did she get herself into. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Silently thanking all the gods of Zi, she answered it.  
  
"Yes? Fiona speaking."  
  
It was Kay. "Fi! Where on Zi are you?! I heard about that canceled thing with the interview, but why didn't you come back to the hotel? You still have rehearsal you know."  
  
Fiona glanced up in front of her to see the Genobreaker swipe it's massive tail on the ground repeatedly. "Look, I'm busy. Can't you scold me some other time? Perhaps one that lives don't hang in the balance?"  
  
"Fiona! Are you mad? Don't you know there's a mass murderer on the loose? I'm watching the news, and there was a major zoid battle going on between the mass murderer and a stolen zoid. It's dangerous!"  
  
"I know that!" Fiona snapped. "I happen to be at the battlefield now if you'd excuse me I have to coax my friend." With that she promptly hung up and folded her phone.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
It was amazing how someone so cool could suddenly become the scariest guy on the planet. Raven was the perfect example of that; because one minute he was a nice, playful guy and the next he was swearing in languages that probably no one understood. Whoever that Hiltz guy was, thought Jade, he had to be a pretty bad guy to make Raven hate him so much.  
  
She ran her hand through her hair and carefully laid her head against Raven's rock hard chest. She faked yawned and stretched her arms out for emphasis. Hopefully that would make him stop being so scary. She hoped.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, kid?" he hissed.  
  
"Raven!" Reese snapped from in back and whacked him upside the head. "Don't you dare threaten her!"  
  
"Grrr..who said I was going to? Goddamn!"  
  
Jade snuggled closer, he smelled like old musty perfume. She curled up to him and struggled to find a comfortable position. If her plan was ever going to work, Raven would have to at least believe she was sleepy, which she was not. She yawned again and squinted one eye just to make sure he was watching.  
  
Raven blinked, he had no idea what to do. That little girl was snuggling against him like he was a life sized teddy bear and it made him feel weird. And he didn't like feeling weird, but he wasn't sure what he could to do make her stop. A thought crossed his mind; maybe he was wasting his time with her, she was nothing but a nuisance the whole time. He could just kill her there was no one there to stop him..except for Reese but who cared about her, right?  
  
She yawned again and roughly pulled his arm around her. God, this guy was so difficult! It was her uncle, he'd already be holding her and stroking her hair. All this yawning was making her tired..  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Author's Note: hey there everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Sorry! It's just I lost interest in this story, I didn't know where to continue from here...truthfully..I still don't know where to go, any thoughts readers? I'd love to hear them! And thank you to Starheart: whose kawaii starry eyes triggered guilt inside of me and therefore forced me to finish what I started! I hope you guys don't find this too boring! Hope you like it! R and R  
  
Love always  
  
~*Mi ChElLe13*~  
  
Agh, I can't believe they changed my name!!! 13? Who puts a 13 in the back of their name? Why couldn't it be 18? My fav number? *sigh* 


	6. Ch 6

*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Frowning, Fiona thought of what she could say to make Raven leave them alone. She could say that Hiltz was hiding in a cave or something where the Genobreaker couldn't fit so he would have to go on foot..but knowing Raven he'd take the zoid anyways and just blast the cave into smithereens, regardless of who was in the cockpit with him. Or she could somehow convince him that bringing Jade was a bad idea because that was exactly what Hiltz wanted him to do. If she said that, Raven's pride would immediately take offense and the little girl would be thrown out of the cockpit faster than you could say, "hey baby hey baby hey".  
  
"Hiltz thinks I owe him money?!" Raven fumed from inside the cockpit of the Genobreaker.  
  
He turned to something behind him and Fiona realized Reese was there. The blue haired ancient Zoidian shrugged.  
  
"Well, did he give you any money?" she asked.  
  
"What?! Well..I.." Raven trailed off thoughtfully while everyone sweat dropped. Perhaps he did owe the guy money afterall, what were the odds of that happening?  
  
The Blade Liger pawed the ground anxiously and growled, looking up at the Genobreaker every once and the while. It appeared as Zeke was asking Shadow something. Shadow growled his response and the Liger paused and glanced around at the other zoids. It growled again but the pilots in each zoid didn't even notice the conversation going on between the two organiods.  
  
"Did he or did he not, Raven?" Reese asked in annoyance. She was getting bored and somehow doubted that Hiltz would raise out of his grave just to get some money, unless he knew it would piss Raven off..with Hiltz one never knew. She glanced at the com link at Alicia Lynette a.k.a Fiona, she assumed that the blonde was never one to lie about visions. Well, she never did before. The com link was shut up abruptly and further increased her growing suspicions.  
  
"..What exactly are you trying to get at, Reese?" Raven asked finally, glaring at her to the best of his ability because that pesky seatbelt was preventing him from turning all the way.  
  
"Who's Hiltz?" inquired a certain midnight haired seven year old.  
  
Jade had her arms folded indignantly over her chest and was glaring at each of them in turn.  
  
Raven returned the glare with one of his own. "A evil guy, are you happy now?!"  
  
"Hiltz was a bad guy, like Raven put it. He was really smart and tried to kill your uncle, me, Raven and all of humanity," Reese explained with the turn of her wrist.  
  
Jade lips parted into the shape of an 'o'. So this Hiltz guy was another one of the people who knew her uncle before she did, could this all have happened before she was born? She doubted that, because if Van didn't lose his memory they would have never met and he would never her uncle. She bit her lower lip at the thought of being without him. As mad as she was at him, she couldn't imagine her life without him. He always made her feel better and made her laugh when she was down.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Reese and Raven exchanged looks, well she looked at him while he rolled his eyes. Why was this child so full of questions? But he chose to ignore her.  
  
"Van!" Raven snapped. "I want to talk to your girlfriend."  
  
In the com-link, Van blinked. His girlfriend? Did he mean Fiona? Was she his girlfriend? He wondered, well she was three years ago..and they did make out, but did that technically make her his girlfriend?  
  
"Er.Raven..she's not my girlfriend..."  
  
"I don't care!!"  
  
With a sigh, Van made contact with the Zaber Fang with Moonbay and Fiona inside. He wondered why Raven couldn't just do it himself but just sighed again, his rival had a funny way of doing things to say the least.  
  
"Fiona," he sighed again. Man he was too tired for this. "Raven wants to talk to you about your vision."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"What do you mean Raven's been spotted?!"  
  
Thomas Richard Shubaltz had his hands flat against the smooth wood surface of his desk, his green eyes wide with disbelief. Just minutes earlier Anderson walked into the room, announcing that that Raven was on public television. He couldn't believe his ears; could Raven be that dense? What could he possibly being doing to get a spot on the six o'clock news?  
  
Anderson ran her hand through her medium length auburn hair and nodded. "Sir, what I'm trying to say there was a battle earlier with a red Genobreaker and a blue Blade Liger. Since Raven's only known zoid is a red Genobreaker, I assumed it was him."  
  
"There's only one red Genobreaker in the whole world, Lt," parts of what she said suddenly clicked. "Did you say something about a blue Blade Liger?"  
  
She nodded dumbly. Thomas gasped and suddenly cursed; he couldn't believe Van was fighting with Raven already. When would two stop going down each other's throats already? Why couldn't they fight some other time? He sighed when he remembered that Van never listened to him in the past, some things never change.  
  
"Is something wrong, sir?" Lieutenant Anderson asked with concern. What was so important about a stupid Blade Liger, a common zoid?  
  
Thomas shook his head and rummaged for something in his neat, organized drawers. Well they would have been organized if it weren't for him being lazy and not putting back everything where they belonged. From his peripheral vision, Thomas could tell Anderson was still there and wanted desperately for her to just 'poof' and disappear forever. Unfortunately she didn't, she just stood up there and stared at him with concern. And it irritated him, couldn't she take a hint? He mentally sighed, guess not.  
  
"Your excused, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes but, sir?"  
  
"Can it wait? I don't mean to be rude, but Lieutenant, I'm very busy right now. You ask me later, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes sir," she saluted and walked out of the room with a defeated sigh.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&  
  
*&*&*&*&*&  
  
There was no sign of them anywhere. All was quiet and the wind blew tumbleweeds in various directions regardless of what had happened. A certain red organiod trudged along meaningfully for it's young master, but found no sign of her anywhere. What kind of organiod was he? It thought angrily. It couldn't even protect it's master.  
  
It continued on it's way, retracing it's master's footsteps so to speak. Actually it was following the big red Genobreaker tracks. Tracking came easily to the organiod, it probably came easily to all organiods. But this one went on even though something growled from somewhere near it.  
  
There it was again, the growl. And this time it was louder than before. Ambient looked over it's shoulder to see..nothing, absolutely nothing. Shaking it's head, it continued following now faint smell of another organiod. This scent it didn't recognize, but Zeke had told it that that was the smell of an organiod called Shadow, Zeke's sworn enemy.  
  
Just as Ambient lifted it's head to take another whiff to make sure it was going to the right way, a blue organiod appeared in front of it. This organiod had a long elegant neck and two spikes on it's head. It was also a she. She cocked her head to one side and let out a throaty growl at the red organiod.  
  
* What are you doing here? *  
  
Ambient tried to walk past her and so he could find his master, who needed him right now. But she persisted, the jets on her hindquarters propelling her off the ground.  
  
-* None of your business, now if you'd excuse-- *-  
  
The blue organiod let out a shriek and craned her head to the dirt path in front of them. Needless to say she was desperate. Fire exploded in the horizon followed by the sounds of zoids in pain. Both organiods exchanged looks and raced to the scene.  
  
-* What's your name? *- Ambient looked intently at the mysterious female organiod.  
  
-* Specula. And I already know yours, junior *-  
  
-* How? *-  
  
Ambient stopped just to make a point, even though he wanted desperately to get there faster. His master needed him.  
  
Specula stopped as well and tossed him an annoyed look. -* Come on, we all know who you are. Even though you were reborn, we still know who you were *- With that she shot off into blue lightening.  
  
Growling, Ambient followed the fashion.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Ancient Zoidian, I demand you tell me exactly where that red-haired freak Hiltz is this instant."  
  
Fiona mentally sighed at the hotheaded warrior's attempts to frighten her: although he had succeeded in intimidating her in the beginning, but now it was just like whatever. She took in a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Raven, if you keep pestering me then I won't tell you," she said coldly.  
  
"Grrr.. I'm NOT pestering you, dammit! I just think I should finish what was started all those years ago, if Hiltz isn't dead then he will be soon when I get through with him."  
  
Fiona thought of something to say that could discourage him from talking that way, but nothing came to mind. What could she do to make him leave them alone? Something crossed her mind, the full dress rehearsal for her concert was tonight and then the concert itself would be the following night and she had hardly prepared! Oh no! Her past had come back to haunt her and now it threatened her future, what was a girl to do? She had to do something quick, but with no idea how to keep the two worlds apart (the two being the past and present).  
  
She looked wearily at the Blade Liger and briefly wondered if all this was worth it..worth falling in love with Van again. She mentally shook herself, it was because of her that Van had his memories back. They were now even. And she had never stopped loving him, just learned to live without him.  
  
Without even thinking, Fiona pressed a button that released the canopy and jumped out. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she heard herself call to Van and Zeke.  
  
The Liger lowered it's head curiously at her and growled softly. Fiona smiled and stroked it's chin. Zeke purred like a cat would as the canopy opened.  
  
"Fiona?" Van blinked.  
  
She didn't reply just smiled, hopped in and made herself comfy in the co pilot seat. It had been a long time since she had been in here last. And it felt like seeing an old friend for the first time in years. Everything was still in order. The repair group did one hell of a job fixing it up.  
  
"Er..Fiona? What are you doing?"  
  
"Turn off the com links, I have something important to tell you," she said simply.  
  
Fiona saw the little girl on Raven's lap wrinkle her nose and stick her tongue out like she had tasted something rotten. She made disgusted sounds and gagged.  
  
"Eww..they're gonna kiss again. GROSS!"  
  
Then her image disappeared with the rest of them. The Liger set it's hindquarters down and brought it's paw to it's chin before setting it down again, oddly enough the Genobreaker did almost exactly the same except it put one skinny arm to it's face and then moved it's tail irritably. Fiona wondered what exactly the two organiods were doing, even though Zeke refused to say.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
Van turned to her, well to the best of his ability, and looked over her curiously. Whatever she had to say it must have been really important if she didn't want anyone else to know..or did that mean it was not important? Hmmmmm. (a/n: sorry, it's five in the morning and I'm half asleep)  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make."  
  
Fiona suddenly found it amusing to stare at her hands that were folded on her lap. She couldn't believe she was actually saying this. She thought for sure, Van would get mad and spoil everything by telling Raven it was a hoax.  
  
She met his eyes briefly. He was bewildered but nodded nonetheless. "Um..okay.."  
  
"It's about what I said to Ra-" suddenly there was a large explosion that sent the zoids flying backwards. The last thing Fiona saw before she fell into the darkness was a blinding red light.  
  
*&*&*&*&*& Author's Note: sorry it's so short but this is all I could think up at the moment. I'm a creature of the night as such I work better at night, so that's why I'm like half asleep lol I know that's not a good excuse or anything but please bear with me here. Please tell me what you all think, okay? I'm going to try my best to update this story as fast as I can, but if I'm going to do that I need you all *indicates at readers* to review. You know the deal just one review and your wish is my command.  
  
I just wanted to add one thing.make that two things. One) I'm a sucker for kawaii puppy eyes, sad but true. So starheart you know how make me update faster, *shakes head and sighs* And Taltos, thank you that was one of the kindest things anyone's ever said to me. And I'll try my best to follow my heart, but I have a good feeling about this story. I appreciate it. Thank you.  
  
Ok, shutting up now. R AND R EVERYONE! Lol.  
  
*Mi ChElLe13* 


	7. Ch 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: hey here's chapter seven, sorry if it's crappy because I have a slight writer's block and this is all I could come up with. So here it is. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All was dark as the blonde Ancient Zoidian came to; the air was damp. Her head ached and she was sore all over. She found herself laying on bumpy ground and groaned as she attempted to get into a sitting position, but her arms gave way halfway through the motion and she fell flat back on her stomach. She tried several times, it was almost as if most of her strength was gone. But what could she have done to lose all of her energy? The last thing she remembered was telling Van about the plan.she was in the middle of telling him, before a huge explosion sounded and sent the Liger flying backwards, since she didn't strip herself in she hit her head on the back of the cockpit.  
  
Fiona laid on her stomach for several moments, contemplating her next move. She placed her hands on both sides of her head and lifted her elbows and mustering all of her strength pushed herself off the hard ground until she was on all fours. She panted in pure exhaustion; who would have thought that a simple motion such as getting up would take so much effort?  
  
Her eyes soon adjusted to dark and it appeared as though she was in some sort of dungeon or cell, she couldn't tell. There was a bared door a half a dozen feet a way from her so. Just she was about to sit on her legs, the voice rang out in the dark.  
  
"Your awake, I was beginning wonder if you had gone into a coma." It belonged to Reese.  
  
A blue orb began to form in the opposite side of the makeshift cell, revealing none other then the blue devil herself. Her shoulder length cerulean hair breaking apart into dirty clumps while her eyes looked tired.  
  
"Reese?" Fiona's voice came out weaker than she had expected it to.  
  
Reese stood up, the blue ball of light floating eerily above her hand, and walked over to her. She knelt down next to the blonde and helped her get into a sitting position without ever saying a word. Fiona gazed at the orb and then back at it's creator, curiously.  
  
"What happened, Reese?" she asked, cocking her head to one side that gave her an innocent look.  
  
But the blue devil did not respond right away, her eyes were locked on something on Fiona's face. She mutely placed a lock of blonde hair behind the other girl's ear and gently touched the side of her temple. Fiona immediately winced at the contact, for some reason that spot was very tender. Reese must have took notice of this because she quickly pulled her hand away.  
  
"Forgive me," Reese said quietly, gazing down at the ball of light. "I couldn't help but notice that you have a wound."  
  
Fiona frowned, since when was Reese this well...nice? There had to be a catch or did she really throw her grudge away after the whole Deathsaurer/Deathstinger incident?  
  
"I didn't know you cared," Fiona replied in a softer tone before looking up at her and smiling.  
  
Reese's featured went from emotionless to shock and then to anger. "It's not that." She roughly pulled a lock of her hair and it fell behind her ear, exposing a bloody spot right on her temple.  
  
Fiona put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh my God, what does this mean?"  
  
"I wish I knew myself," the blue devil grumbled.  
  
"I don't mean to ask so many questions of you, Reese, but..I really want to know what's going on. One minute I'm with Van inside of the Liger and now I'm here in a dark cell with a bloody mark on my head! Surely, you must know," Fiona said, grabbing Reese's hand in the process.  
  
Reese roughly took her hand back and glanced back at the barbed door, she growled under her breath. "I don't know what happened, I'm just as lost as you are, Alicia Lynette. But I do have a theory."  
  
"Great! What is it?"  
  
"You ask so many questions," Reese snarled. "But I guess that's expected after what's happened."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
The wind blew hopelessly in the barren desert as it howled eerily. The sun was setting and now the sky was a beautiful mosaic of colors, ranging from bright oranges to soft pinks and everything in between. All came as a slap to the face to a certain seven year old. Jade had awaken to find herself tied up against her uncle's Blade Liger's leg, her feet a good five feet from the ground., with no idea how she got there. She'd tried several times to free herself; she asked the liger to help her but it did nothing, she screamed at the top lungs still nothing.  
  
Every part of her, where the ropes were wrapped around her and below, had gone numb. She had lost complete feeling in her feet. The only places that she could actually feel were everything above her shoulders. Jade wiggled her shoulder blades and the ropes loosened a bit, it wasn't much but it was a start.  
  
"Come on..come on... AGH! This is hopeless! Where's a pocket knife when you need one?"  
  
Inhaling deeply, Jade paused her struggles for freedom and gazed at her surroundings; all of the zoids were still here, but it deadly obvious that no one was in them. A desert breeze blew dust against them. The zoids looked out of place here. Where was everybody? Jade had no idea but was most definitely going to find out. Once she freed herself that is.  
  
There had to be something she had forgotten to do; the question was, what? What had she forgotten to do? She knew there was a way to get out..she just wasn't sure of what it was. Zeke, her uncle's organiod, was not inside of the Liger because it did not even acknowledge her presence. And Shadow, Raven's organiod, was nowhere to be seen. Jade gasped when she suddenly remembered.  
  
"Yo AMBIENT!!!"  
  
A streak of red lightening shot down from the heavens and landed before her and turned into Ambient.  
  
"Ambient! Thank god! Hurry, get me down from here!" Jade commanded excitedly.  
  
Ambient nodded and thrust it's spiked tail through the ropes and caught it's master before she fell. Jade wrapped her arms around it's cool neck and hugged it with all her might. It purred softly like a cat would. With renewed courage, Jade walked in front of the blade liger, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips.  
  
She turned to Ambient. "Okay, buddy, we've got to find Van. So I was thinking..we need to swipe a zoid," she curled her hand into a fist and pushed it into her other hand. "We've gotta. Whatdaya say?"  
  
Ambient growled and shot off in the sky as a red blur and crashed into the Blade Liger. It lifted it's head and roared loudly. Jade cheered and did a victory dance.  
  
"Wohoo! That is tottaly cool, Ambient!" she exclaimed.  
  
The Blade Liger bent over and it's cockpit opened and Jade hopped in it. She strapped herself and was quivering with excitement. This was her first time piloting a zoid, and this wasn't just any zoid. It was Van's zoid, since he was her legal guardian Jade figured his zoid would be the best one to swipe. She wasn't truly going to steal it, just borrowing without permission. Yeah that's it. She was going to give it back anyways.  
  
With another roar, the Blade Liger ran off into the distance.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"...Our race was an interesting one, you see, everyone was blessed with different talents. Each one as different as the people who possessed them. But like in every race, there were a few who were out to make trouble. That why probably why zoids were created, some people used them as pets while to others they were tools of massacre.."  
  
Fiona watched with rapt attention as Reese bit her lower lip and once more glanced over her shoulder, as if she was expecting someone to come. But no one did. The blonde wondered where exactly she was going with this, yes Fiona knew all this, Prozen had told her. What was the point of this? Fiona didn't say anything and tried to clear her thoughts just in case.  
  
"Go on," she urged softly.  
  
Reese met her eyes and stared down at the orb of light once more, looking at it as if it could tell her everything. "What I'm trying to say is, that whoever kidnapped us must know about where we are from or that we're Ancient Zoidians to put it simply. I know of a couple spells that requires the blood of our people."  
  
"A spell?" Fiona repeated, blankly.  
  
Reese nodded, still never taking her eyes off the orb. "Yes, spells. Hiltz taught me some; he said they would come in handy some day. I never knew what he meant until now."  
  
The blood of our people, Fiona thought, what could it possibly be for? And who would want to use Ancient Zoidian spells? She mulled over what Reese had said about Hiltz, and having been chosen to be his queen Fiona knew he wasn't the sanest person. But he had to have been in the beginning or else how could he have outsmarted them so many times? With his thirst for chaos, those spells had to have dangerous.  
  
Now that she thought of it, Dr. D had several Ancient Zoidian texts. If only she could reach him.. She let out a depressed sigh. Everything was just not going right. It was like the whole world was out to make her miserable.  
  
Reese tore her gaze off the blue orb and looked at Fiona, who was frowning, with mild curiosity. It was obvious that the blonde was caught up in her thoughts. Clearing her own thoughts, Reese tapped into her mind. Ah, it had been a long time since she had read someone's mind and it felt good. She hadn't done any mind reading lately because of Raven; in fact she stopped using her physic powers for the same reason. Raven never liked that, and Reese knew it was because he hated anyone having any leverage over him. Oh the simple pleasures of life.  
  
It seemed that that old geezer, whom Reese was surprised to know was still alive, had a couple ancient texts but had no idea how to read them. Go figure. Fiona's thoughts quickly turned on to a far more emotional topic, Flyheight. Reese rolled her eyes, even she wished that they would just get a room and get it over with. // But he has that little girl with him.. and I don't she likes me very much..// This was getting old fast, Reese noted with annoyance. A smirk slowly made it's way to her lips.. while she was in Fiona's mind, she might as well have some fun with her.  
  
"It does appear that way," Reese said telepathically. "But that be dealt with.."  
  
Hmmm, should she say that the little girl could always live with her other family members or she be could be with her idol, Raven. Decisions. Decisions.  
  
"What?" Fiona jerked up as if she had been attacked, her sunset eyes wide.  
  
Reese couldn't help but smile. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you say something?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Reese just shook her head, her warm smile turning into her usual cold ones. Fiona seemed to accept this because she murmured a quick apology and looked up at the ceiling. The blue devil decided now her was her chance to influence the other girl's thoughts: but did she really want Raven to have the little girl? That would mean that he would be feeding three mouths instead of just two, well it would get him acquainted with fatherhoo..what? Reese quickly shook the thoughts away, what was she thinking? Raven just lusted after her; he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with her and a little Raven. Such thoughts were ludicrous. It was probably all the stress going to her head, she decided.  
  
She was taken out of her own musings when Fiona spoke. "Reese, I think I know where we are."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"I see your awake."  
  
Van groaned and rolled onto his back; he had the weirdest dream, that he had met with Raven and then they fought for a little bit, then Jade magically appeared on the maverick's lap then Raven threatened to kill her if Van didn't do everything he told him to. He was probably back at home, in his nice comfy large bed..Van tried to roll onto his side but instead heard a big 'thump' sound and found himself plastered against the floor. He shot in it rapt awakeness.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear!" he shouted without even knowing what he was talking about.  
  
Someone giggled, the voice sounded so familiar and belonged to a woman. He looked up over the bed and to his amazement, it wasn't his bedroom or anywhere in the house. In fact this looked like the house he grew up in... no, that wasn't right, Van thought. In dim light, it did look like his sister's house..  
  
Suddenly a lamp turned and the light blinded his eyes, causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"Are you okay?" the same voice, half asked, half giggled.  
  
Van sat up and placed his arms on the side of the bed and standing before him was none other than his sister, Maria. Her dark hair placed in a messy bun and her eyes were bright, brighter than he remembered them.  
  
"Maria?" Van asked, blankly.  
  
There was no way he was with his sister in the house! They were all the way in the Wind Colony while he was in the Empire. This had to be a dream, a horrible, messed up dream.  
  
Maria smiled and sat down on the foot of the bed and placed her face in her hands. Her shoulder's started to shake and Van noticed a single tear drop slide from the gabs in her hands.  
  
"Maria, are you okay?"  
  
"It's been three years and you were alive the whole time," she lowered her hands and wiped the tears away. "I've missed you terribly. I couldn't believe that same thing that happened to dad happened to you. The reason they didn't have your body in the casket was because, they said it had been reduced to nothing but unrecognizable bloody parts."  
  
The next thing he knew, his sister was hugging him tightly while pounding softly on his back as she continued her tortured speech. Van gulped and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. She started sobbing on his shoulder. And Van suddenly realized how miserable she was, he had never meant to hurt her. One of the reasons he joined the Guardian Force, was to prevent people like Maria and himself from losing their loved ones because of hate.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Maria was in the kitchen working on a late dinner while Van sat at the table watching her. He had nothing better to do anyways. He looked around his old home with a curious expression, everything was still pretty much the same, there were some modern additions such a large TV and a vidphone.  
  
Van had already told his sister up what had happened after he lost his memory, about Jade, and about everything that had happened up until that moment. He didn't have anyone else to talk to and plus Maria deserved to know. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the small kitchen like fog on a British day.  
  
"You know, Van," Maria said calmly, not even glancing over her shoulder. "The phone is at your disposal."  
  
He frowned; was she saying that he was more than welcome to use the phone? But who was he supposed to call? He could call Thomas, but wasn't in the mood to be scolded so he decided against that. Or he could call..Laura, but what was he supposed to say to her?  
  
Maria smiled softly as she watched her baby brother silently mull over what to do or who to call. She'd missed him for more reasons then one, the house was getting empty and nothing could cheer her up anymore. She smiled again as she remembered that she had planned on going to an animal shelter in the capital, she was going to get a good dog to keep her company. But alas, the dog would have to wait until another day. When she had found the unconscious form of her brother literally at her doorstep, her life had changed radically.  
  
"But Maria," Van began after his brain began to hurt. "I don't have anyone to call."  
  
"Surely, someone must be assured of where you are. What about that nice girl Fiona? Have you told her you've gotten your memories back or was I the only one left out?"  
  
Van blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Actually..hehe..well sis, it was because of Fiona that I got my memory back. It was real lucky that I knocked into her when I did...but come to think about it..Fiona was with me in the Liger when we were attacked. It was exactly what had happened before!"  
  
"What do you mean?" she glanced back at him curiously.  
  
"When I was attacked three years ago! I couldn't see the zoid and the radar couldn't pick up on it either. By time Zeke and I had any idea of what was going on, we were already defenseless. The same thing happened earlier, because Raven was there too. And he has to be one of the best zoid pilots on the planet, it's obvious that he didn't even know what was going on.." Van trailed off.  
  
That vidphone was starting to look really appealing, he could call Thomas and not tell him anything about where he was and just ask if the Genobreaker's been found. Yeah that sounded good.  
  
"I'll be right back.."  
  
Without another word, Van walked over to the vidphone and slowly pressed the number key. An image of a phone being picked up flashed before him followed by a very angry looking Major.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
Van blinked and momentarily forgetting why he called in the first place. "Thomas! Hey..."  
  
"Van, are you insane?! Where are you?"  
  
"Er.that's not important! Look, I just want to know if you've located the Genobreaker and/ or Raven. This is super important!" Van mentally slapped his forehead, he was starting to talk like his niece.  
  
Thomas must have took notice of the slang also for he arched a sandy eyebrow. "Super? Right, and to answer your question yes we have located the Genobreaker and no Raven was not in it. It looked it be abandoned, although I'm not sure why Raven would want to give up one of his only possessions."  
  
"That's what I thought," Van said grimly. "Say, Thomas, did there happen to be other zoids with the Genobreaker?"  
  
"Yes, Irvine's Lightening Sykes and a Zaber Fang. Why?" Thomas shot him an inquisitive look.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes, and why may I ask, Flyheight?"  
  
Van shrugged, his face expressionless. So the other zoids where there, but where was his? "Were all those zoids unmanned?"  
  
Thomas nodded. "Yes, they were. Van, where is your zoid? Did you take it with you?"  
  
Van ignored the last part. "Any word from Moonbay and Irvine?"  
  
The blonde shook his head and cocked a brow in a curious fashion, there was something Van wasn't telling him. Thomas knew damn well that he was there at the battlefield, so why was he hiding it? Was he afraid of something?  
  
"Damn, just like I thought. What about Reese or Fiona?"  
  
"Nope..whoa.Miss Fiona?!" he shrieked. "Miss Fiona was there?! Flyheight, you idiot! You put her delicate life in danger!"  
  
Van rolled his eyes, no matter what he said Thomas was still scolding him like a stupid child. He wasn't even in the mood to say why Fiona was there in the first place, in fact he didn't even know. She was about to tell him before they were attacked.  
  
"Thomas, do me a favor and shut the hell up. For your information, I didn't bring Fiona in the battle. She was with Moonbay in the Zaber Fang. And what about my niece? Are you saying nobody has been found except for me?"  
  
Thomas opened his mouth to protest but decided against it, and nodded his head. "I'm afraid so. Who's your niece in the first place?"  
  
The midnight warrior groaned and promptly cut off the connection. He was so not in the mood for this. He slowly sat down on the floor and stared out the kitchen window at the starry night; there had to be something he could do, something to help his friends. It didn't feel right just sitting here and feeling completely helpless and confused. And to top it all off, he had an unwavering sense of déjà vu just thinking about it.  
  
"Van?" Maria's head popped out from the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" he replied stiffly.  
  
"Where's Zeke? Don't tell me you forgot about him too."  
  
"Oh God, Maria, not you too! I said I'm sorry, okay? It's not my fault I got amenis..wait rewind. What was that?" Van blinked several times.. Zeke! Yes of course! Why didn't he think of it sooner?  
  
He didn't even wait for her reply. "You're a genius, sis! Hey Zeke! Buddy!!"  
  
Suddenly a flash of blue lightening cracked down beside him, leaving a nice hole in the ceiling it's wake. The silver organiod, Zeke, appeared and growled happily and greeted it's master by pouncing on him and licking his face. Maria smiled and returned to food in the kitchen, humming quietly to herself.  
  
Van laughed and gently pushed Zeke off of him. "It's good to see you too, buddy. Say, I have a something for you to do. Do you think you could do it?"  
  
Zeke growled and nodded.  
  
"I want you to get inside of the Blade Liger and bring it here, okay?"  
  
The organiod growled once more and departed in a beam of light, leaving another hole in the ceiling. Dust settled on the ex-Lieutenant's hair and face as he stared up the two holes above him. He stole a nervous glance at the kitchen; thankfully his sister was still humming away. Van gulped and scratched the back of his neck and silently prayed that his sister would not notice the two big holes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have any papayas left?"  
  
Van licked his lips anxiously at the thought of those delicious fruits, he could almost taste them. Dinner had gone by smoothly without any interruptions; it was an hour later and Zeke still hadn't come back; the Blade Liger still must have been in the Empire. So had desert, but as usual the young pilot was still hungry. Some things just never change.  
  
Maria mock rolled her eyes and giggled as she stood up from the dining table. She still couldn't believe her baby brother was back and as happy as ever, she half expected to wake up any second and find that it all had been a dream. She returned to the table with two papayas in hand and set them both in front of Van, who had started drooling in anticipation.  
  
Van happily took a big bite out of one of the papayas and just as he was about to swallow, a loud crack sound was heard in the living room. He whirled around to see Zeke shake a piece of the ceiling of his head.  
  
"Zeke, where's the Liger?" he said with his mouth full, which sounded more like, "Meke, mfere's the Mifmer?"  
  
His organiod cocked it's mighty head to one side and made a motion for his master to swallow. He did so and quickly repeated himself. Zeke just shook his head.  
  
"What? What do you mean you couldn't get in? Was there another organiod in it?"  
  
Zeke nodded.  
  
"Then who was it? Was it Specula? Or even Shadow?" Van asked quickly, getting up from the chair.  
  
The organiod made a throaty growl and Van gasped. "No way! You've got to be kidding me! I told her not to get near the Liger!!"  
  
"Who?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
Van groaned, "It's nothing. I'll tell you later, promise." He turned back to Zeke. "Are you sure?"  
  
Zeke growled once again and said in the language that only he and his master could understand. ~*Of course, I'm sure. If you don't believe me why don't you just find out for yourself?*~  
  
"Maybe I will," Van said stubbornly and strut over to the vidphone.  
  
He quickly dialed in the zoid number and for the second time today, an image of a phone being picked up appeared followed by the image of a little girl with medium length ebony hair.  
  
"Jade! I can't believe you!" Van cried incredulously.  
  
His niece blinked several times and gasped when she recognized the voice. She laughed nervously and placed her hand behind her head. "H-hiya, Van. What's up?"  
  
"What did I tell you about piloting zoids? Especially those that don't belong to you?" he demanded.  
  
"Uh..don't do it..?"  
  
"Yes, don't pilot any zoids! I mean, for crying out loud Jade you could be hurt! What if someone challenged you to a zoid battle? You could be killed! Don't you see you how serious this is?"  
  
From somewhere behind him, Van could hear his sister laughing softly and mentally groaned. He chose to ignore her.  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the com link, Jade groaned loudly and looked down at the controls. God, even if her uncle was now Van Flyheight, who according to A&E was a fun loving guy, he still gave her lectures. She sighed, some things just never change.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, Van. It's just that..everyone was gone and I thought I could find them faster if I used a zoid.." She trailed off with a sigh.  
  
Her uncle frowned and looked at her strangely. "What did you say? Everyone was gone?"  
  
"Yeah, dunno what happened. One minute I'm with Raven and the next I'm tied against the Liger's leg," she returned the strange look with one of her own.  
  
Van gasped and gripped the phone tighter. "You were what? Oh my God, are you okay? Are you hurt, honey??"  
  
"Nah uh, just confused," a mischievous smirk slowly crossed her lips. "You know, now I that I am piloting this zoid..don't' you think it's time you teach me the art of zoid butt whoop? PLEASE?!?!"  
  
He laughed softly. "I'll think about it, now I want you to have Ambient get out of the Blade Liger so Zeke can bring you two here. Sound good?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because Zeke is a more experienced organiod and plus he knows where I am, don't you boy?" Van cooed as he stroked the organiod's smooth chin.  
  
"Aww, fine. If I have to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, where are we then?" Reese asked as Fiona slowly stood up and placed her hand on the wall, the moonlight giving her an eerie glow.  
  
"This is the temple where Van found Zeke and myself."  
  
Reese frowned and stood up also, but instead of going to the wall where the other girl was, she went to the barbed door and looked through the gaps only to see darkness. Damn, where was he? Before the blonde had gained consciousness, Reese had spoken to Raven telepathically of course. She could feel his location and he was nearby. She had asked him to go to the nearest ruins, but he had not replied which meant he was out cold. So she'd tried to tap into his subconscious and placed the message there. Raven should have been here by now.  
  
"Are you sure? This could be any temple," Reese said softy.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. We're in the Republic, right next to the Wind Colony."  
  
For some reason, the news wasn't quite as comforting as Reese would have hoped. She felt even more anxious and confused, and she was hardly ever confused. The Wind Colony, the name sounded familiar, oh yes that was the place where Van Flyheight had grown up in. Made sense that the temple where he discovered the organiod and Fiona would be right next to where he lived.  
  
Sighing softly, Reese pressed her back against the wall and slide down until she was on the ground. They were doomed, she decided. They had been doomed from the beginning, it was the curse of their ancient people. It was hopeless to try and fight the inevitable.  
  
Fiona turned to Reese quickly, her hair whipping her face in the process. "Reese, we have to get out of here."  
  
Reese just closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Why couldn't Fiona see they were doomed? "No shit Sherlock, but what's the point? We're going to die anyways."  
  
"What's the point? Reese, the point is that we still have a chance to find a counter curse and then we could stop whoever is trying to do this."  
  
"But your forgetting one small detail, we don't know what the spell is there could be dozens out there. Plus, we don't know for sure if our blood is really needed for a spell. And we don't know who is kidnapped us and we don't know what this individual is trying to do."  
  
Fiona went to her and placed her hands on the other girl's knees and sat down. "Don't tell me you've given up already. You're the one who believed that there was a softer, gentler side to Raven and just look at him! He let a little girl rest on him. And this was all because of you. You can't give up, not this early."  
  
Reese placed her hand with the orb on her stomach and met the blonde's eyes. "That's different. I knew that Raven had a nice side, but all his life he was taught not use it so eventually he forgot it even existed. I just helped him get back his humanity. That is nothing compared to what is happening to us now. It's hopeless."  
  
"Don't say that! It's never too late!" Fiona insisted, growing aggravated with the blue devil's sudden aloofness.  
  
"Fiona, we are the last surviving member's of a cursed race. Haven't you ever noticed that wherever you go, trouble seems to follow? We're cursed and if we stick around long enough.." She trailed off with a pained look. "If..we.stick around long enough, we'll only cause pain to those we love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yay! And that's chapter number seven! I'm finally done! *sighs* I know it was crappy but it's all I could come up with. But I hoped ya'll enjoyed it at any rate. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, because their will be more fight scenes! Wohoo! Lol, sorry I like fight scenes. Well.. You guys know the rules, review and you'll get more story. So please R & R everyone!!  
  
Later days,  
  
~$hAdOwCaT*~  
  
As you might have noticed, I changed my pen name because it was really bugging me with the 13 at the end. So now it's that, but I still have to fix it because it keeps coming up as HaDowCat. Later! 


	8. Ch 8

All was quiet except for the low droning of the TV, which was playing an old horror film. And I mean old, it wasn't even in color, bad acting and special effects, what more could anyone ask for? Van was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, with his cheek in his hand as he squinted one in an attempt to figure out what was going on in the film. Actually, he enjoyed watching old crappily done movies; they brought back memories of when his sister and him were younger. Jade was fast asleep next to him, her head on his lap and his hand resting on her side. He looked down at her and smiled, she looked so cute and innocent asleep. It was endearing.  
  
"Oh God. Don't let the evil hand, ah, it has got me. Bob, it has got me. Ah. I am. So scared." A woman with short curled hair placed her hand over her face as she screamed in a monotone, as a fake looking hand grabbed her ankle and started dragging her on the floor.  
  
Bob, the man she had been talking to, ran his hand through his black hair and turned dramatically to the camera and muttered some heroic mumbo jumbo. Meanwhile in the present, Van wondered if he acted like that in real life. Oh man, that would blow if he were as dramatic as that guy. He snorted softly as to not wake Jade.  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and laid his head back, inhaling deeply. That little voice in the back of his mind kept nagging at him to find out what happened to the others. Van had blocked it out for several hours but it steadily grew louder and until it reached its current volume. It was getting really annoying.  
  
Van looked down at Jade again and an unconscious smile pulled at his lips, he turned his gaze to his surroundings. There had to be something that could take his place until he returned. A light bulb turned on in his head; he slowly moved off of the couch and made sure that Jade's head wouldn't move. Several long, grueling minutes later, Jade was snuggled against the armrest instead of Van. Smirking at his own brilliance, Van quietly woke up Zeke, who had been snoozing next to the couch.  
  
Soon he was outside hopping inside the cockpit of the Blade Liger. The zoid roared to life and dashed off into the desert. The bright lights of the control panel burning the midnight haired pilot's eyes, Van shut his eyes tightly and tightened his grip on the controls. Zeke growled an apology as Van slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's make a quick run around of the surrounding area, so my concious'll stop bugging me," Van commanded easily.  
  
Zeke roared in agreement. Van stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Beat tired, man. I don't think I've had a decent night of sleep for weeks."  
  
Some ruins started to come into view, dead zoids scattered about, their gray bodies blending perfectly into the surroundings. Van looked down at the controls as a grin crossed his lips.  
  
"Hey buddy, do you remember this place?"  
  
Zeke roared enthusiastically and jumped.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Van blinked and turned his head to come face to face to a certain seven year old. Jade propped elbows on the seat in front of her, her lips parted in the shape of an 'o'.  
  
"Jade?!" Van cried incredulously.  
  
She shot him a peace sign and a wink. "What up! But anyhoo, where are we going?"  
  
"How did you-" Van sighed in defeated and returned his attention back in front of him. "Never mind, but we're going to those ruins up ahead. This is were I found Zeke and Fiona, many years ago."  
  
Jade tensed at the blonde's name, but quickly shook it off. "Fiona? You found her?" she repeated in obvious confusion.  
  
Van nodded as he maneuvered his zoid to jump over the ruble, hadn't he explained all this to her already? Judging by her curious expression he had not. Man, his memory sucked.  
  
"Yes, found. You remember how Ambient was in that tube thingy?" she nodded and tugged at the back of his shirt, a sign for him to continue. "Well so were Zeke and Fiona."  
  
"You mean Fiona the person Fiona? Or is there another organiod you didn't tell me about?"  
  
Van couldn't help but laugh, his story even sounded funny to his ears. He couldn't blame her if she didn't understand, apart of him still didn't believe it.  
  
"Fiona the person Fiona, the one your not very fond of," Van explained with a low chuckle. "I remember how shocked I found her, a girl, in a small capsule next to where Zeke was. But I think I was being chased by some bandits at the time, so I quickly accepted it."  
  
Jade shot him a strange look, her uncle, being chased by bandits? Now that was something she couldn't picture, him being anything but responsible and mature. Being a kid and reckless didn't click. She tried to imagine him younger, like in the pictures she saw at Maria's house, but her mind wouldn't allow it.  
  
She quickly shook off her confusion, and it's place came excitement. She was actually going to some ancient ruins! For the second time in less then a week, score one for Jade! "So we're going inside, right??"  
  
Van shrugged and just as he opened his mouth to reply, the Blade Liger came to a shrieking halt. As a result, Jade's face was smothered against his shoulder and the pilot nearly hit his head on the controls.  
  
"Jade, are you okay?" Van asked quickly.  
  
"Ah, I think so. But my nose hurts," she said in an awfully nasal voice, massaging her nose.  
  
"Yo, Zeke, what the hell was up with that?!"  
  
Zeke fused in the Liger's core growled loudly and kept moving his head towards to the ruins. The golden blades sprung forth without Van even doing anything and the zoid roared once more, this time louder than the last.  
  
"Zeke, what is your problem? We can't attack! There's no enemy!"  
  
Zeke shook his head and roared, his tone frantic. Zeke kept indicating to the ruins, why couldn't his master understand what he was trying to say? He tried again with the same result, with an annoyed growl Zeke shot out of the Blade Liger and landed inside of the temple.  
  
Van gasped and opened the cockpit and jumped out. What the hell was up with Zeke? Was there something in there that he wanted him to see? If so, why didn't he just say so? He knew that Van wasn't the greatest at charades! Organiods, a mystery to mankind.  
  
Jade landed behind him, still massaging the bridge of her nose. "What's the matter with him?" she asked, her voice still nasally.  
  
Van shrugged and placed his hands on his hips as he gazed at the ruins, once forgotten memories whirling in his brain. Why weren't these ruins protected like the other ones? He wondered, looking back at the dead zoids most of them sleepers. Perhaps it was protected, but if the sleepers were attacked why weren't replacements put in their place? To make matters worse, Zeke was acting really weird. It reminded him of that first day they'd met and Zeke made him go back inside for Fiona.  
  
What was he supposed to do? Jade was still complaining about her nose, and the entrance was at the top of the temple. Van knelt in front of her and pushed her hand down.  
  
"C'mon Jade, let me see your nose," he said softly.  
  
The moonlight reflected off of her eyes as she shook her head quickly, her hand covering her nose and mouth.  
  
"Your nose hurts doesn't it? It could be broken, and you wouldn't want that. So can I see it?"  
  
"No," was all she would say.  
  
Sighing, Van stood up. It was no use, he decided, he'd just have to check it later. "Do you still want to check out the ruins?"  
  
"Do I ever!" she exclaimed happily, having already completely forgotten the nose issue.  
  
As they started walking, Van kept stealing glances at his niece. Her nose looked fine from what he could see, but then again it was too dark out for him to be sure. The steady sound of their feet beating against the ground allowed his thoughts to consume him. Were Moonbay and Irvine okay? What had happened to them in the first place? What had happened to all of them for that matter? His niece being tied up the Liger's leg was symbolic, but of what Van had no idea. He had questions and all he wanted was answers.  
  
"Hey look!" Jade tugged at his sleeve, her eyes locked heavenwards.  
  
Van looked down at her and tilted his head. "What?"  
  
In reply, Jade held up her arm and pointed to the starry night. Van didn't see anything except the stars twinkling, but then a flash of blue lightening landed in front of the temple. A screech echoed from the distance.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Fiona sat in a stunned silence, the other girl's words echoing in her head. "If..we.stick around long enough, we'll only cause pain to those we love." Sure the blue devil had made statements like that before, such as Van would keep on fighting and one day he would die in battle, and that one came true. Well, everyone believed he was dead, so that still counted. But Reese believed this then why was she hanging around Raven, if she knew that she would only hurt him? Maybe she just came to the realization now, Fiona reasoned.  
  
But everything did make since, it seemed that no matter what Fiona did something bad occurred. But her mind insisted that Reese was only making this up to scare her, Fiona wasn't so sure. Reese had changed a lot, surely she wouldn't be so hung up on revenge. She looked up at Reese, who was staring at the orb of light, the light reflecting off her eyes. Reese looked miserable, Fiona decided, and she meant every word she had said.  
  
Neither had spoken for several minutes, each lost in their thoughts. Fiona wanted to ask her something but every time she opened her mouth her throat clogged up and her vision blurred. She wanted to know how the other girl knew this or was it all just coincidence? Fiona realized if she kept double guessing herself then she would never get anywhere, but why was she all of a sudden so insecure? She had made dozens of great financial decisions with ease and now she couldn't even think without doubting herself.  
  
Suddenly a blur of blue landed in the gap between the two girls. In it's place was the silver organiod, Zeke. Fiona looked up and then returned her attention to the ground, wait what? She did a double take, her jaw open. Were her eyes deceiving her? Was Zeke really in front of her?  
  
"Zeke? Is that you?" she gasped.  
  
Zeke nodded and growled softly, his ruby eyes darting over towards Reese, who still had not lifted her gaze from the orb.  
  
Fiona was quivering even though she had no idea why, her heart filled with newfound hope. Maybe there was a way to escape their prison. She crawled excitedly towards Reese and tapped her on her shoulder. Reese looked up at her with tired eyes.  
  
"Reese! Zeke has come to rescue us!" she chirped. "Isn't that great?"  
  
The organiod growled in agreement, although it sounded hesitant. But Reese couldn't blame him, he wasn't sure if he could trust her.  
  
"What's the use?" she whispered, eyes bright with tears. "We're going to die anyways."  
  
Fiona's good graces wavered as she frowned, what was the matter with that girl? She wondered, Reese was so depressed and ignored any attempts of help. It was like she had completely given up hope. Fiona had only seen her like this once, and that was when the Deathsaurer was revived and fused with the Deathstinger and Hiltz.  
  
Fiona grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her several times. "Reese, snap out of it! You mustn't give up yet; it's not over. The enemy hasn't show himself yet, we can still win!"  
  
But Reese just shook her head and smiled such a sad smile that it broke Fiona's heart. "It's hopeless."  
  
"No, it's not! Reese, what has gotten into you? What would Raven say if he saw you like this?" Fiona demanded and shook her once more.  
  
"He would say that I am weak for giving up...and that I wasn't worthy of being with him..."  
  
"Doesn't that make you want to prove him wrong?" Fiona asked softly, cupping the other girl's chin in her hand.  
  
Reese bit her lower lip and met her eyes, the light off the orb making her eyes look even brighter. Why couldn't Fiona understand? She thought about what the blonde had said about Raven...would he.? Of course he would think less of her if he saw her like this, she told herself firmly. But did she really want him to have the last laugh?  
  
"I..I just don't know," she whispered.  
  
Fiona smiled kindly and wiped a stray tear. "Then isn't this worth a shot? What do we have to lose?"  
  
Reese nodded and straightened, filled with renewed hope. She stood up and looked over at the organiod that had witnessed her moment of weakness and suddenly felt embarrassed. But refused to let Fiona or the organiod know that.  
  
She cleared her throat and rubbed her arms. "We need to get out of here, the only way to get out of this room is through that door. But neither of us are strong enough to do that, so that only leaves you, organiod. Are you up to it?"  
  
Zeke made a throaty growl and glanced over at Fiona, who nodded in response. He rammed his skull against the door, taking it with him. He shook it off and slammed his tail down as an indication for the girls to come. Reese and Fiona looked at different sides of the hall, both of which just melted into darkness. A shiver went up and down the blonde's spine as a cool breeze from seemingly nowhere caressed her cheeks.  
  
"This way," Reese said, tilting her head to the right.  
  
Fiona swallowed and gazed at the wall in front of her, there was a carving of a hand holding a scepter with what appeared to be a diamond on it's head. Beneath it was writing, but she had no idea what it said.  
  
"Reese-" she started to say when Reese cut her off.  
  
"No time, we have to get out of here," Reese said firmly and grabbed her wrist and led her down the hall.  
  
It was so dark that Fiona couldn't even see her hand if she waved it before her eyes, vines seemed to appear out of nowhere and grab her shirt and nip at her heels. The fact that she couldn't see a thing unnerved her a lot and that succeeded in slowing them down even more.  
  
The blue devil growled to herself, why couldn't Fiona just trust her? She searched the other girl's mind and discovered that the delay was because of her blindness. Reese rolled her eyes, held up her free hand, and muttered an incantation under her breath. With each word she uttered a ball of light grew larger and larger in her palm.  
  
"Happy now?" she said in a less than friendly tone.  
  
Fiona gasped, so that was how she did that. She nodded silently, still in awe. She glanced over her shoulder to see Zeke trotting behind them and noticed that something was completely off with the picture. Reese had an organiod, why did she need Zeke to break down the door if her organiod could have easily done it?  
  
"Reese, where's Specula?" Fiona piped up.  
  
Reese stopped, but Fiona wasn't sure if it was because of her question or the fact that there was another doorway. The sound of voices echoed down the hall before them. Reese unconsciously tightened her grip on the other girl's hand, the voices seemed to be coming closer. She tensed and stealthily flattened herself and Fiona against the wall. Fiona let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Shhh!" Reese whispered. "Someone could hear us," she added telepathically.  
  
The voices grew louder until it got to the point where they could understand what they were saying. One belonged to a male while the second one was that of a girl's.  
  
"Can we go in there?" asked the girl, excitement pouring out of her nasally voice.  
  
"No."  
  
They sounded so familiar, Fiona thought, but where had she heard them before?  
  
"So are you going to explain anything to me?"  
  
"Do I have to?" sighed the male. "Honestly Jade, you ask too many questions."  
  
"Auntie says that I have an inquisitive mind!" chirped the other voice.  
  
"Talk about your understatements of the century."  
  
Fiona held her breath as the approaching footsteps came to a halt right next to the doorway. She could hear the guy whispered something, and just as she opened her mouth to exhale Zeke bounced up and down excitedly. Reese turned to them wide-eyed, that was the only emotion she showed, and made a motion for them to shut up. But the organiod continued to bounce and growl.  
  
"Zeke, are you insane?" Fiona hissed in a high whisper.  
  
He ignored her. Due to the sudden silence on the other side of the wall, the people must have heard him. Zeke raced through the doorway and growled enthusiastically. The sound of someone falling met the two Ancient Zoidian's ears.  
  
"On the count of three, we'll storm in there," Reese's voice filled her mind. "We'll have the element of surprise on our side."  
  
She nodded and braced herself as Reese began the countdown. She could feel Reese's body tense next to her and her grip on her hand tighten.  
  
"One."  
  
How could Zeke do that? Was it someone he knew? Fiona wondered.  
  
"Two."  
  
The only sound Fiona could hear was her raging heart. Her breath was caught in her throat as she tried to calm her heart with no avail.  
  
"..Three!"  
  
They raced through the door, fists raised, and voices loud and unafraid. Reese was holding orb in her hand menacingly while Fiona curled her free hand into a fist, her jaw set. But what they saw was not what they were expecting..  
  
There was Zeke on top of some unlucky guy, licking his face happily, while he was hollowing with laughter. Standing next to them was Jade, who had screamed when they stormed in and backed against the wall. Her hazel eyes wide.  
  
"Jade?" Fiona said blankly. Reese lowered her hand and furrowed her brows in confusion.  
  
Jade just stared at them for another second before her hand grabbed her chest. She patted her chest in an attempt calm her heart. "Don't you ever do that again!" she exclaimed, breathlessly.  
  
"Sorry," Reese and Fiona said in unison. They glanced sideways at each other.  
  
Fiona walked up to Zeke, Reese still holding on to her, and peered over the organiods shoulder to see none other than Van trying to stop his laughter.  
  
"Van?"  
  
Van pushed Zeke off of him and laughed softly, before looking up at the two Ancient Zoidians. Well, that explains why Zeke had been acting so funny. He smiled and stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants. On his left, Jade was watching them with apprehension. He knew what she thinking, she was worried about him and Fiona kissing again. Van studied Fiona for a moment, her blonde hair was sticking up in several directions and looked grayer and her face looked dirty. Reese was standing right next to her, her hair had separated into dirty clumps and she too looked dirty. His eyes fell upon the ball of light floating above her hand and then at her other hand that was linked with Fiona's.  
  
Reese followed his gaze and quickly pulled her hand to her chest. It was demeaning to her, to have been seen holding hands with Fiona just out of fear. She wiped her hand on her shirt and smiled at Jade, who returned the smile.  
  
"How have you been, little one?" she asked softly.  
  
Jade smiled widely. "I had the weirdest day!" she chirped.  
  
"I think we all have," Van said gently. "Let's go."  
  
He started to walk in front of them and paused so his back was facing the blue haired Ancient Zoidian. Van glanced at her from the corner of his eye. It was obvious that Fiona trusted her, but could he? That was the question. Back in the day, she swore her revenge on him and then she teamed up with Raven, who also hated him with a heated passion.  
  
"Friend or foe," he said stiffly.  
  
Reese looked at the back of his head strangely. "What?"  
  
"Friend or foe, Reese. I'm not going to say it again, friend or foe."  
  
Reese frowned, if she said 'friend' then Raven would never forgive her as long as he lived, but if she did say it she would have a place to stay and possibly even friends. But if she said 'foe' then Van could kill her right then and there. What did she have to lose?  
  
Jade shot her uncle a weird look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Reese knows exactly what I'm talking about," he replied coldly.  
  
Reese bit her lip and tried to make up her mind. She didn't really have a grudge against Flyheight, she reasoned with herself, but Raven did. Raven, agh, he kept popping up in her thoughts. She had stopped using her powers because of him, she had helped kidnap a little girl because he wanted her to. She had spent this whole time being there for him, helping him find his humanity, and just doing everything humanly possible for him.  
  
"Friend."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"We need a plan," Fiona announced.  
  
Van and Reese nodded; it was a couple hours later after the incident in the ruins. Jade had fallen asleep on the way back and was currently snoozing in the bedroom. The three were in the living room, the only light was that of the TV that had been set to mute. Fiona was sitting on the couch while Van and Reese sat on the floor on either side of her. They were currently discussing the day's events and their next move.  
  
"What about Raven?" Van asked suddenly, looking at each of the Ancient Zoidians in turn.  
  
Fiona shrugged while Reese hung her head sadly. "I've tried getting into contact with him but he hasn't responded."  
  
"Well couldn't that be because he doesn't like his mind being read?" suggested Fiona.  
  
Reese shook her head and ran her hand through her now clean hair, it felt so good to be clean. "When Raven doesn't like something he'll let you know, he's not the type to suffer in silence."  
  
"Your right," Van muttered absently as he folded one arm across his chest and propped his elbow on it and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So that could mean that.."  
  
"Raven's either unconscious or dead," Reese replied with no emotion whatsoever. "But he's not dead, I can feel him, he's still alive."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes, each wondering what to say. Fiona didn't know whether to be happy if Raven was alive or not, she didn't dislike him or anything but he was too dangerous alive unfortunately. Something that did stand out was how a great zoid pilot, legendary almost, was so easily defeated by an unknown enemy. Raven had fared well on his own against five Genosaurers. It was like he was knocked out before he even knew what hit him.  
  
Reese frowned and looked up at Van, who was licking his lips in thought. There had to be something they were missing here. They were all attacked and sent to different parts of the continent, and then she and Fiona had lost some blood. There were so many pieces to this puzzle but no picture to go by.  
  
"Flyheight," she said suddenly. "What was it that you were sent to retrieve?"  
  
Van blinked and cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, what were you sent to retrieve before you were attacked?"  
  
Reese let out an aggravated sigh, could anyone be any denser? She wanted to shake him until he understood but that would be way too out of line, he probably "accidentally" kill her.  
  
Just as the blue devil opened her mouth to try again, a look of total comprehension fell upon the young pilot's face. "Ohhhh, you mean three years ago!" she nodded with annoyance. "Now that I think about it, I have idea what I was supposed to get from Emperor."  
  
"The reason I asked this was because perhaps the reason why you were attacked years ago and what happened earlier, it's possible that that information had something to do with it. Perhaps something someone doesn't want us to know," Reese explained logically.  
  
She did have a really good point, thought Van. He had never even considered that until now. It made sense, this individual or group didn't want them know something. And unfortunately for the good guys they had succeeded.  
  
"Do you remember Fiona?" Van asked curiously.  
  
Fiona's head jerked up and she shook her head. "N-no, I don't. It was top- secret."  
  
"That's interesting," Reese muttered to herself, folding her arms across her chest. "Whatever the information was, it had to be important if not even the partner knew."  
  
Van nodded in agreement, he and Fiona didn't know then who would? He suddenly remembered with dismay that the piece of paper that had his instructions self-destructed, kinda reminding him of those spy movies. Maybe just maybe..  
  
"I got it!" Van exclaimed, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Reese snapped.  
  
He ignored her outburst. "If we don't know, and the paper blew up. Then maybe Rudolph will know! Think about it, Rudolph was the one I had to go to. He of all people should know, right?"  
  
"True, but how do you purpose we get in?" Reese asked with a bored tone, tilting her wrist. "Dead people and wanted criminals can't just waltz into the Emperor's palace and expect a council with his royal majesty."  
  
"Oh yeah, you right.." Van trailed off sadly. So he and Reese were out of the question then that only left.. "Dead people and fugitives may not be allowed to see the Emperor but pop stars are!"  
  
All eyes fell upon a certain blonde Ancient Zoidian. Fiona lowered her head and amused herself by staring at her lap. Van got onto his knees and placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"C'mon Fiona, you're the only one who can get in," he pleaded softly.  
  
Sad sunset eyes met with his dark ones. "Why can't one of you two do it?"  
  
"Dead person," Van replied.  
  
"Fugitive," Reese said.  
  
Fiona whimpered softly and shook her head once more, why couldn't they understand? She had made a complete fool of herself in front of the Emperor, she snapped at him! And that was a major no no in society. She couldn't get waltz in and say, "Hey Rudolph, baby, don't worry about what I said the last time. I changed my mind! So tell me everything!" That wouldn't work not even in an alternate universe would that work. She would have to explain everything that happened to Rudolph and pray that he wouldn't hang her friends. Not only that but she had embarrassed herself.  
  
But the way Van was looking at her made her feel guilty for even considering saying 'no'. Agh! Why couldn't he look the other way or something! Fiona didn't know what to say, but eventually let out a sigh and hung her head.  
  
"Fine, but how am I supposed to get the information?"  
  
Van frowned thoughtfully, well damn that wasn't something he had thought about. She could just repeat everything to them..  
  
But once more a certain blue haired woman was one step ahead of them. Reese closed her eyes and muttered another incantation. With a smile, she held up a small blue bug between her index and middle fingers.  
  
"Like this," Reese explained easily. "This is a recorder, it will allow us to hear what you hear."  
  
Fiona stared fearfully at it as if it were a snake about to attack. "I don't know about this."  
  
"Just put it on, you have nothing to lose."  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
Author's Note: okay chapter eight is finally done! wohoo! I'm still trying to work out my writer's block so sorry if this chapter is crappy. I have a question for you guys, a real dilemma. well actually for all of you who read my earlier fic, "I'm With You." I've seriously been losing sleep because of this. Should I finish that it? I mean, I'm really proud of it and I don't want it to be forgotten without at least being finished, you know what I mean? *sighs* maybe it is too late for that, but I'd really like to know what you the readers think if that's not too much trouble. School's starting on Monday so it might take me longer to update.or actually since I don't like school, maybe sooner. Lol. So yeah.  
  
Please tell me what you think.  
  
Peace out!  
  
~$hAdOwCaT*~ 


	9. Ch 9

Author's Note: Okay here's chapter nine to This is not enough! It's going to be um, interesting, lol. Without further ado here it is! *&*&*&*&  
  
"This way, ma'am."  
  
Fiona tugged at her blouse as the elderly butler that had seen her into the Emperor's office the other day, lead her into the red dining room. The ivory candles weren't lit and appeared to have been used a couple times in the past. She was dressed in a pink button up blouse with the top three buttons undone and a white skirt that fell on her knees. The microphone/recorder that Reese had made earlier was tucked securely in the center of her bra. She felt so nervous and wanted to turn and bolt, but knew she couldn't. Van and Reese were waiting for her outside the palace walls in his Jeep, both in disguise. A smile tugged at the blonde's lips as she remembered seeing Van with a baseball cap and thick sunglasses on.  
  
Since the conversation was being recorded, Reese had created another device that allowed Van and her to hear everything that Fiona could hear. If anything went wrong Van had told her to just shout and he would come running for her, palace guards or not.  
  
The butler walked ahead of her and opened a golden door that Fiona had not seen before at the end of the room. He extended his hand inside and bowed slightly. Here goes nothing, Fiona thought as she swallowed and walked inside.  
  
"Your majesty, Miss Fiona is here to see you now," the butler said.  
  
Fiona felt her heartbeat quicken as Rudolph stood up from his desk and strode gracefully to them. For the first time, Fiona noticed he was taller than she was and suddenly had the urge to laugh. Rudolph was probably as tall as Van was, give or take a few inches. Haha, she and Van really were short.  
  
Rudolph smiled warmly at his guest and noticed that her eyes suddenly glittered with happiness; it was a refreshing sight to see. He nodded his thanks to Harold, who departed with a final bow and shut the door behind him. He led Fiona to a very expansive looking couch and sat down on one end while she sat on the other.  
  
Apart of him was afraid that she would lash out again like she had done, but a larger part sensed that something was different about her. She seemed almost happy, blissfully so.  
  
"So Fiona, what brings you here?" Rudolph asked happily.  
  
She bit her lower lips and tugged at the bottom of her blouse. "Er..." Oh shit, what was she supposed to say? She had gone over this many times with Van and Reese, but her mind had suddenly drawn a blank. A big flat blank, like the kind that looks like a piece of white paper that seemed to extend to eternity. Like when the TV shuts down during your favorite program. Ok ok, I'll stop with that. When your in the middle of a very important meeting and it's your turn to present, but you discover that you'd lost all of your papers on the way to work. Okay, for reals this time.  
  
Rudolph cocked his head to one side. "Pardon?"  
  
"I...er.."  
  
Suddenly Reese's impatient voice filled her mind, "What are you waiting for? He's getting worried, say something! Remember your there to apologize and then casually bring up the attacks, and once you get him started on that, drop in a line about it being identical to what happened to Flyheight!"  
  
Fiona narrowed her eyes at the interruption and mentally hissed back, "I get it, Reese! I just lost my voice, shesh!" With that she blocked out the blue devil with a newfound respect for Raven, just think of how long he had to endure that.  
  
Fiona suddenly realized that her glare had fallen upon the Emperor and laughed nervously. "Forgive me, your highness, I was caught up in my thoughts."  
  
Rudolph nodded his coal eyes filled with confusion. What on Zi was up with her? But he smiled anyways. "Don't worry about it, Fiona, and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Rudolph?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that.." She trailed off and stared at her hands that were on her lap. "I..er...I uh, came here to apologize for my actions the other day. I had no right to snap at you like that, it was very improper."  
  
"Like I said earlier, don't worry about it. You've been under a lot of stress recently with the concert and the rumors going around that Van is still alive and what not. But if you don't mind my asking, have you gotten wind of these rumors?" he asked curiously, unable to help himself.  
  
That's so rude! His mind protested loudly.  
  
Fiona wanted more than anything to say, 'I started those rumors' but refrained from doing so. She couldn't help but smile, Van was listening to every word, she thought cheerfully.  
  
"I've heard them," she replied simply.  
  
Rudolph blinked and frowned for a moment, why was she smiling? Wasn't she just heartbroken a couple days ago? He wondered. Maybe she found a man and finally let Van rest in peace. But the thought didn't seem as comforting as he had hoped it would be.  
  
"Yes," Rudolph said slowly.  
  
"Rudolph, have you heard that Raven's back in town? Er.well, he would be if anyone knew where he is now," Fiona trailed off thoughtfully. "There was that big battle the other day with the Genobreaker and a blue Blade Liger."  
  
"Yes I did and I found it quite odd, because who would be stupid enough to go up against Raven? The pilot of the Liger was really lucky, he seemed to anticipate Raven's next move before he even made them. From what I did find out was that that Liger, is actually...I don't know if I should say it..Van's Blade Liger. It was stolen on its way to a museum in New Helic City," he said sadly, hurt evident in his voice.  
  
Fiona felt so bad about leaving the poor boy in the dark, everyone else knew except for him and he was the Emperor of the Gylos Empire! But the others never said anything about her telling Rudolph the good news...then again, if they didn't want her to, they were listening to the entire thing. Oh man, that wouldn't be good.  
  
"Er..interesting, isn't it?" Fiona said awkwardly.  
  
Rudolph tore his gaze from the window and met her eyes and nodded. "I suppose so, but luckily no one was hurt.well except for some reporters..then again no one cares about them, so yeah."  
  
"Rudolph, I have a question," Fiona began, inhaling deeply. He nodded. "More like a question mixed in with a confession. I was in that battle.." She explained everything that happened, with the exception of a few details such as Van ever being there, the temple with Reese, and what not. All she said was basically, that everyone in the zoids had disappeared herself included, and landed in different places. That it was similar to what happened to Van.  
  
The young Emperor was not only listening but truly absorbing every word. When she finished, he had a sinking feeling that she wasn't telling him the whole story but said nothing. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Fiona'd look up at him several times and then return her gaze to her lap and tried to ignore Reese's attempts to break into her mind.  
  
Just as Rudolph opened his mouth to speak, the golden door opened, revealing a very ticked off blonde bodyguard. He saluted and asked permission to speak. The Emperor just nodded.  
  
"A couple of the guards have discovered two people outside the palace walls, when asked what their purpose was, the duo refused to reply and attacked the guards."  
  
Fiona gasped louder than she should have and promptly received a disapproving glare from the bodyguard. She whirled around to Rudolph who was frowning and started speaking rapidly, so rapidly that the poor Emperor had no idea what she was saying.  
  
"Fiona, calm down," he said soothingly. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
Before she had the chance to reply, the blonde spoke again. "Your majesty, if I may as bold to ask you if you would like to speak with them?"  
  
Fiona stood up instantly and screeched, "Rudolph! Don't let them hurt her! She's on our side now! Please, she is a good person!"  
  
"What?" he asked blankly.  
  
"She is a good person! Please, I can promise you that she is. I was going to tell you, I promise, but I didn't know if I could!" Fiona pleaded desperately.  
  
Rudolph stood up also and glanced at the rash bodyguard, who was currently rolling his eyes and muttering something about women being stupid. He just sighed and shook his head; it seemed that hate was almost impossible to get rid of. Oh well. He looked back at Fiona, who had her face plastered against the window and scanning the area for something.  
  
The guard eyed her with obvious dislike and grunted. Rudolph cleared his throat and tapped Fiona's shoulder, but before he did that he turned to the guard. "I will see the prisoners."  
  
The guard nodded, saluted and left the room.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
A late summer breeze flew easily under a large oak tree in the middle of a hot day in the Empire. It moved the green leaves and ruffled some people's hair. Van let out a content sigh and placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the thick trunk, while Reese propped her feet on the dashboard in the Jeep. Both appeared to be peaceful, when really they were highly alert, taking in all the sounds of the area outside of the palace. Luckily for them, there was a large beautiful park right next to the palace, so they stayed there as to not attract any unwanted attention. Van's niece knew nothing of the plan so she stayed at Maria's house playing the neighbor children, under the assumption that they were just going to New Helic City to meet up with some boring military people.  
  
The conversation between Fiona and Rudolph was rather boring in Van's opinion, although he did notice that the Emperor's tone was mournful when they spoke about him. He suddenly heard Fiona gasp and sat straight up, judging by the all the noise Reese had done the same thing. They exchanged looks as they waited for someone to say something.  
  
Van exhaled loudly in relief, Reese and him hadn't been questioned by any palace guards. Thank goodness..but a thought crossed his mind, Fiona didn't know that. She probably thought it was them, he laughed softly.  
  
Reese shot him a weird look. "Don't you think that the big hero should make an entrance to save his damsel in distress?"  
  
Van grinned. "Hardly, I wouldn't be able to get past the guards under my own name because they'd believe that I'm a fake."  
  
Reese shrugged and returned her feet back to their proper place on the dashboard. She looked up as a pair of blue jays fluttered above her, chirping cheerfully. She suddenly had the urge to blow them up, shoot an energy ball at them and watch those birds explode into dozens of unrecognizable pieces.  
  
The conversation between the blonde and emperor had been cut short it seemed, because Rudolph quietly excused himself and departed. Fiona just took in a deep breath.  
  
"I hope I'm wrong," she muttered.  
  
Reese glanced over at Van, who had raised his brow and frowned. What was she doing with the likes of these people? She wondered, they were so different. They believed in the good in mankind, while she believed that everyone except for the Mormons were damned to rot in hell.  
  
Tried as she might, she couldn't seem to tap into Fiona's mind. The girl had placed a block on her. Reese sighed and watched the blue jays chit chat over head.  
  
"Hey, Reese," Van called out, his tone lazy.  
  
Reese tossed him a quick glance over her shoulder. "What?"  
  
"Do you think that anyone would have understood that mumbo jumbo Fiona said do you?"  
  
Reese frowned, what on Zi was he talking about? "Elaborate."  
  
"Well, what I mean is. When Fiona talked really fast, because she thought it was us who had been captured. Do you think anyone would have understood her?"  
  
"I didn't understand her," Reese pointed out dully. "I take that you did."  
  
Van nodded and closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, giving him a calm and relaxed look. "Yeah, but I guess it was obvious, ne? I live with Jade; you learn to comprehend that kind of stuff."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Anything bothering you?"  
  
Reese just stared at him, her mind awhirl. Was he actually asking her what was wrong? Did he really think that they were..friends? She had only thought the reason he was being friendly with her was because Jade and Fiona liked her, but the thought never crossed her mind that when she said, "friend", that they would really be friends.  
  
"Nothing," she growled.  
  
Van just shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."  
  
An Hour and Thirty Minutes later.....  
  
"You guys!"  
  
Reese sat up quickly from her spot on the car seat and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she quickly spotted the nuisance that had interrupted her nap. To her surprise she was still in the park and had fallen asleep, behind her Van was currently laying on his stomach his arms and legs spread apart, snoring softly.  
  
Reese stifled a yawn as she straightened and proceeded to check out her hair in the mirror, well it wasn't too bad a few strand sticking up in the back but other than that her shoulder length blue hair looked great. The person responsible for waking her up ran over to the Jeep, placed their hands on the hood and panted heavily.  
  
"What-did-you-guys-think-you-were-doing!" demanded a certain blonde starlit in between gasps for air of course.  
  
Fiona straightened and placed her hands on her hips and shot the blue haired girl a dirty look. Reese just shrugged in reply and placed her hand over mouth to stifle another yawn.  
  
"You fell asleep?!" Fiona screeched.  
  
The volume of her voice awakened the Liger pilot, for his head snapped up and he muttered something and slumped down on the lush grass once more. He did this several times, before he was truly awake. Van rolled onto his back and yawned loudly as he sat up.  
  
He blinked as he found himself staring into a pair of angry sunset eyes. Van placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Uh..h-hi, Fiona!"  
  
Fiona glared at him and raised her hand but decided against it, she let out a screech and stomped every step of the way to the Jeep. Just as her finger tips brushed against the smooth handle, she turned around to Van.  
  
"I was so worried that you two had been caught!! I found out afterwards that it was not you, when Rudolph returned and asked me if I was feeling alright! The least you could have done was give me a sign or something to let me know that you guys were okay! Not fall asleep!!"  
  
Van scratched the back of his neck and was incapable of doing anything except laugh nervously like a clown on it's way to execution. While Reese on the other hand stretched her arms overhead, crossed her legs, and roll her eyes.  
  
"We would have been able to inform you but someone placed a mental block on me," she said in a bored tone.  
  
Fiona made a 'hmph' sound and plopped into the backseat. She sighed, it was hopeless to fight with them. The important thing was that they were okay. Just as she opened her mouth to apologize, someone's stomach roared. The two Ancient Zoidians looked over at the source of the sound just in time to see, Van grin and rub his stomach.  
  
"I guess it's lunch time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now that I think of it, you never did tell us what Rudolph said."  
  
Fiona glanced up from her cherry soda and pinched the straw with her fingers. The three were in a small neat little café in the heart of the Empire's glorious capital, sitting in the outside area beneath the shade of a small tree. Only a little pointed fence shielded them from the people crossing the sidewalks. Everything had gone smoothly, in her opinion, but then Van had to go and pop the question.  
  
She ran her hand through her blonde hair, let out a sigh, and unwillingly met Van's eyes. She frowned, had he been paying attention like he was supposed to then they wouldn't be in this mess. From the looks of things neither had Reese. Strange, Fiona thought as she stole a glance at the blue haired woman, who was quietly bringing a cup of tea to her lips. Reese usually was on top at things like this. Fiona had always assumed that she enjoyed being one step ahead of the game. But now, it seemed, she was one step behind.  
  
What did Rudolph say? Fiona wondered as she propped her elbows on the table and took a sip of her soda. Her free hand wandered to her blouse and brushed against the device that Reese had created, it was still there. Reese had said that there was a recorder on it, so they could always just replay the conversation. She guessed that Van was just anxious to find out, not that she could blame him.even though it was his own fault for falling asleep on the job. Since when was she this cynical? Fiona was never like this, she was usually so forgiving.  
  
A thought shot through her head; back at the temple she had wondered why Reese was suddenly so nice, and now that she thought of it Reese hadn't snapped at either of them. She was being so sweet and friendly. But it was Fiona, who was doing all of the snapping. It was like they had changed personalities...Fiona nearly choked at the thought.  
  
"Fiona, are you alright?" Van asked quickly.  
  
She coughed but made a motion with her hand that she was fine. Oh. My. God. Fiona patted her chest a little, her mind awhirl. Something that temple made them change..but the question was what? She wondered if Reese was even aware of this....  
  
Stealing another sideways glance at the woman, Fiona finally straightened. Reese was watching her with a concerned frown, her eyes shimmered with something that looked almost foreign to them. Yup, Fiona decided, something had definitely happened.  
  
"Are you sure your feeling well?" Reese asked kindly, her voice filled with worry.  
  
Fiona fought the urge to slap her across the face, and nodded while trying her best not to glare at her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said in a low voice.  
  
Van and Reese exchanged doubtful looks but each said nothing. Fiona frowned while she watched the two of them; they were being a little too chummy. While she had a mounting respect for Raven.. Things were just getting too weird for her liking, way too weird.  
  
A big blue and white bus pulled up at the red light right next to them, the sign on the side read, "The most anticipated event of the year, Fiona Live on August 30th! Also available on Pay per View!" next to it was a picture of Fiona from the shoulder up, her hair was up in a bun except for two strands that were curled around her face with shimmering pink glitter. A soft shade of pink was on her lips, it appeared as though she was wearing a pink top. She was smiling, her head tilted to the side, and only closing one eye.  
  
Fiona gasped as the bus drove away and quickly turned to Van, her palms lying flat against the table. "Do any of you know what day it is!"  
  
Van looked down at his watch. "The thirtieth, why?"  
  
How could she have forgotten her own concert? Her own concert! She had gotten so caught up in the mess with Van that she had forgotten her obligations to everyone else. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving her old friends, but she didn't have much a choice. She was in the process of committing career suicide.  
  
Apparently neither Van nor Reese had seen the ad on the bus. Fiona growled under her breath and looked around for anything that looked remotely like a phone booth. Having finally located one on the next street in front of a bank, Fiona pushed her chair back and walked briskly towards her destination.  
  
Van followed after her and stopped in front of her. "Dude, what's up with you? You've been acting strangely all day."  
  
Fiona narrowed her eyes and attempted to push him out of her way, but he refused to budge. Tried as she might, Fiona couldn't stop herself from acting like a bitch. It was happening so fast, like watching a movie. She was witnessing her own actions and unable to stop them.  
  
"Listen, dude, get out of my way. I haven't got time to play detective with you," Fiona said coldly.  
  
She was just as surprised by the iciness of her tongue as Van was. Van frowned that worried sort of frown that always made her feel bad, and tried again to reason with her.  
  
"Fiona, you're not yourself. Please let me help you," he urged softly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Reese watched Van hold Fiona's hands in his own and say something while she tried to pull away. Why was the blonde suddenly so upset? She closed her eyes and decided to do some detective work of her own. Thankfully, the walls Fiona had built had fallen down so Reese was free to do all of the searching she could dream of. It wasn't hard to find, an image of a bus stop at the corner next them appeared in her mind. On it's side was a picture of Fiona followed by an advertisement for a concert on August 30th. So that was the reason, and that explained what Fiona had been doing for the past couple years since she was no longer with the GF.  
  
A short waiter walked over to the table short of two people and set a piece of paper down in front of her. Curious, Reese picked it up and to her horror it was the bill. She was broke! How did they possibly expect her to pay! The waiter smiled and waited patiently for her.  
  
Reese wondered why he was just standing there and looked over to see that she was the only there. She sighed helplessly and tried to think of a way to cover this one. She smiled sweetly as she broke into his mind, and uttered telepathically, "You forgot to feed your cat. You must go home and feed it. Go home now."  
  
The waiter's eyes were still dull as he monotonously stated, "Cat...must go home and feed cat.." With that he turned a heel and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence," Kay said as Fiona ran through the glass doors to the stadium.  
  
The blonde in questions skidded to a halt and placed her hands on her knees and panted. She had ran all the way here, but thankfully it wasn't more than just a couple blocks from the café. She couldn't have walked because Van was following her, well he said he would after he got Reese. She straightened and ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her face.  
  
"Sorry, Kay," she said quickly. "But I haven't got time to be chided by you. The concert in is less than five hours and I need to get ready."  
  
With that said, Fiona ran in towards the stage. Kay gasped at the outburst from the usually sweet and innocent Fiona, and promptly frowned. Fame had finally gotten to that girl, she decided, it was a damn shame too. Suddenly the doors bursts open again, revealing a man and a woman of about equal height. The man had black spiky hair and Kay recognized him from the ancient temple, his name was Anthony Lee if she was correct. While the woman had blue hair.  
  
"Did a girl about yee high," the man named Anthony turned to her and made a motion with his hand to his chin. "With short blonde hair, ruby eyes, dressed in a white shirt and pink skirt come through here recently?"  
  
Kay was thoughtful, the only person who had come through those doors recently was Fiona and she was dressed in a white shirt.. Oh no, they were looking for Fiona.  
  
The blue haired woman placed her hand on his wrist. "She's in here. I know where she is, Flyheight, just follow me."  
  
He nodded and they took off in the same direction that Fiona had gone only minutes earlier. Kay just blinked and dumbly waved after them.  
  
"Your welcome?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona nervously gazed at her surroundings, what had once seemed like home to her had suddenly become foreboding and unwelcoming. The aura of the place was no longer friendly but had turned threatening. Apart of her wanted more than anything to get away, but she knew she had to stay. Even if there was something terribly wrong with her. Various band members and technical people were sitting on the stage, conversing idly with one another. And Fiona felt her heart sink, she had gone after the life she had once led and in the process was destroying the one she had worked so hard to obtain. She hadn't even considered that other's peoples dreams were one the line here, not just her own. And in her selfish pursuit she was ruining theirs as well.  
  
The personal didn't even bother looking up at her, just continued their moaning.  
  
"Man, where could that woman be? I mean honestly, everyone who's anyone is going to be here. This has been called the most anticipated event of the year! Who could be stupid enough to leave when their so ahead of the game?" said one person.  
  
Fiona felt the urge to snarl, 'for your information, I was dealing with my past! Am I not allowed a life or something?!' but amused herself by glaring at them instead. She hopped on the stage and ignored the shouts at her to get down. She walked calmly backstage where she knocked into Evan, her base player.  
  
He looked surprised to see her. "Fiona? Is that you?"  
  
Fiona just nodded and felt suddenly small as she looked up at him. It seemed like everyone had gotten a major growth spur and became taller than her. Her lips just couldn't form in a smile the position hurt, while in a scowl they felt more at home. She briefly wondered if that was how Reese felt on a daily basis.  
  
"Er..yes it is. Evan, are you mad at me too?"  
  
Evan blinked and scratched the back of his head, his aqua eyes shimmering with confusion. "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
Fiona looked down at her feet and returned her gaze to his eyes. "Everyone is," she said bitterly.  
  
"Naw, I'm sure no one is truly mad at you. Probably just annoyed at the show's cancellation."  
  
She gasped. "The show's been canceled?"  
  
"Yeah, when you turned up missing the show had to be canceled. Well actually, it ain't truly canceled. Just until your back and in tip top form. And from the looks of things that could take some time."  
  
"Don't be stupid, we can't reschedule! That's madness!"  
  
"Well if someone hadn't pulled a disappearing act, none of this would have ever have happened."  
  
Fiona frowned when she knew he was right, this was all her fault. She growled in disgust and turned away, folding her arms across her chest. If she hadn't gone after Van, then the concert would still be underway. Perhaps there was a way she could still keep the concert..  
  
"Evan, please answer me this. Has everyone rehearsed?"  
  
Evan shot her a strange look but nodded. She smirked at the brilliance of the plan forming in her head.  
  
"Then there still might be a chance..." she muttered, before looking back up at him. "Could you please gather everyone and tell them to meet me at center stage in the next ten minutes?"  
  
"Uh..yeah sure." with that he turned and dashed off.  
  
Fiona rubbed her hands together and walked to the dressing room. The walls were hinted pink and smelled fresh of roses, there was a vanity mirror with lights on the sides of it and hundreds of makeup and what not. There were several racks of clothes spread out on various sides. Fiona stood in front the mirror and criticized her appearance; her hair was windblown due to all the running, she had no makeup on and had the beginnings of under eye circles. Her blouse was no longer neat and perfect but crumpled, and her skirt had torn while she was running. So now she had two huge slits that went to the middle of her thighs.  
  
She noticed her cell phone laying on the vanity..but how did that get there? The last place she had it was when she was the battle, she had assumed it was lost or something. But apparently it wasn't. She picked it up and checked out any messages, two were from Kay, one from Mortisha, and the other from Moon. Blinking, she played the message.  
  
"Fiona! It's Moonbay," there sound of someone talking in the background and Fiona heard Moonbay let out a sigh. "Fine, Moonbay AND Irvine. Where are you? Look, we've tried looking for you and Van everywhere! But obviously we haven't found you, if you get this message call us at the base or at the callback number. K?"  
  
Fiona let out a small sigh, thank goodness those two were safe. Now all they had to worry about finding now was Raven. She frowned a little and quickly pressed on the call back number. Some one picked up at the first ring.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The voice didn't sound familiar and Fiona felt a ping of annoyance. "Is uh, Moonbay or Irvine there?"  
  
"FIONA! THANK THE GODS YOUR OKAY!!"  
  
Fiona had to hold the phone an arms length from her ear and it still was loud. Well that was Moonbay for ya. Once she was sure it was safe, Fiona brought the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Moonbay, it is I who should be saying that. Van and I were so worried about you two! Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"At the base. I was at the base at least; I woke up and found myself back in my bedroom. Weird, ne?"  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"What about you?" Moonbay asked anxiously. Fiona could tell she was eager to speak with Van, unfortunately he wasn't here.  
  
"I was at the temple..where Van found Zeke and myself...with Reese.."  
  
"With WHAT?!"  
  
Fiona winced as she held out the phone again. Her ears buzzed as she slowly returned the phone back to it's place by her ear.  
  
"Moonbay, please calm down. With Reese, but don't worry she's on our side now," Fiona added quickly.  
  
"That's what you said last time, and then she and Raven attacked us!"  
  
"Yes, but your forgetting that Raven was piloting the zoid. He couldn't have cared less about what she had to say. Besides that was then and this is now, Reese gave me her word and I believe her."  
  
Moonbay groaned. "Oh Fiona, your too trusting for your own good. Well at least you and Van are okay..I guess. So where are you now?"  
  
"Guigolos," Fiona replied.  
  
"The capital? But I thought you said that you were in that temple...by Van's hometown in the Republic.."  
  
"I was, Van and Reese made me come here to speak with the Emperor. Listen, I have a major concert tonight and I simply must get ready. That is, if they'll let me continue with the show. Please, I need your help."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tag! Your it!"  
  
The sound of childish laughter filled the air followed by a cry of, "Now your it!" All was peaceful in the little of town called the Wind Colony. The children were allowed to romp and play to their heart's content without the fear of playtime being cut short by annoyed adults.  
  
Jade plopped down on the lush grass and stared up at the blue sky. Her playmate, a ten year old boy by the name of Timmy, fell down next to her. He rolled on his side and blew some pesky brown bangs from his face.  
  
"That was fun," he said smiling. "None of the other kids here are that fun."  
  
Jade grinned and flashed him a peace sign. "Well that's why you got me."  
  
Timmy laid down on the bed of grass too, and the two of them stayed in a comfortable silence. It had been minutes since either of them had spoke. Timmy was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So.how long are you gonna stay here?"  
  
"Dunno. Just until my uncle tells me it's time to go home," she replied with a shrug.  
  
"Oh. Well let's hope that doesn't happen soon."  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
A growl sounded from behind them, Timmy jumped up on his feet while Jade just rolled on her stomach to face the source. Emerging from the shadow of a house, was what appeared to be...  
  
"Ambient!" Jade cried and leapt on her feet and raced to it.  
  
Ambient growled again, but this time it sounded weaker than before. Various wires were sticking out of his legs and hissing like snakes. His red coat was no longer shimmering and smooth, now it was dull and cracked in several places. But it was his face that freaked Jade out the most, one of his green eyes was dark while the other one was bright like it was supposed to be.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened?!"  
  
Jade tried to steady the organiod but it was obvious that it didn't have the strength to continue. The organiod let out a small whimper before it fell to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: hey hey! So there you have it, there's chapter nine! Wohoo! I'm finally done! Sorry it took me so long, school just started and I just got a new computer. But I'm not here to make excuses! I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think okay? R and R!  
  
PEACE!  
  
~$hAdOwCaT*~ 


	10. Ch 10

Author's Note: hey it's me again. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, something truly depressing has arisen thus delaying my train of thought. Forgive me. Y'know, I was thinking.I should update more often. And that is what I will attempt to do, notice the word 'attempt'. Lol.. Any suggestions for something that could happen? You're all free to tell me ^^. I love to hear from ya'll.  
  
Without further a do here's chapter ten, the big one o. boo yeah...  
  
"Omigosh, Ambient! Are you okay, buddy?? Please just hang on!"  
  
Jade threw a quick glance over her shoulder at her playmate before dashing off towards her destination, Maria's house. If anyone knew how to fix something, it had to be Maria, and if all else fails she could always get Van. He would know what to do. But the question was, who or what would attack Ambient? What did he ever do to anybody? Really.  
  
She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings during her sprint, her thoughts completely taking over her. When suddenly she ran smack into something really big, she fell backwards and looked up to see a tall man with messy sandy hair and bright green eyes dressed in a military uniform of some kind. He frowned at her and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"You should be more careful, kid," he said in a harsh tone that reminded Jade strangely of her father.  
  
But the little girl was not in the mood for this. Jade growled and got onto her feet, her hands balled into fists.  
  
"Yo! I should be more careful?!" Jade suddenly thought of something that made her unclench her fists and put on her sweetest most innocent face. "Yo, mister..."  
  
The man blinked and watched the girl curiously, why did that little girl seem so familiar to him? He was almost positive he had never seen her in his life but yet that nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him otherwise. He checked his watch that had several other customized features that he had created himself, such as locater, map of local areas, and com link capabilities. At the rate things were going to it would take him longer to reach his destination then he had originally estimated. It had been a long flight from the Empire to the Republic, even in a zoid. His mission was to find that illusive Van Flyheight, for he had traced the com link signal to one of the houses in this small village.  
  
Jade sniffled and amused herself by staring at her feet, her lower lip trembling. She folded her hands behind her back and continued to cross and uncross her feet.  
  
The blonde sighed and placed his hands on his knees so they were eyelevel. "Can I help you with something, little girl?"  
  
Her eyes flashed up at his and she shook her head, looking totally miserable. Her lower lip quivered as she spoke, "M-my uncle t-told me never to talk to strangers..."  
  
He sighed again. "Well if I introduce myself would that still make me a stranger?" he felt so bad for the little runt, needless to say he was a sucker for the puppy dog look. And this girl was simply reeking pathetic lost puppy.  
  
Jade shyly shrugged her shoulders while avoiding his eyes.  
  
"My name is Major Thomas Shubaltz. And what's your name, sweetie?"  
  
"J-jade..."  
  
"Great! So now we're not strangers," Thomas said brightly, smiling. "So will you tell what's wrong?"  
  
Big watery hazel eyes met his. "Oh mister! It's horrible! My friend is hurt and I-I don't know who can help him! My uncle is not here right now so he can't help me! But I can't let my friend die, I can't I just can't. Someone attacked him! Please you have to help him, mister!"  
  
Thomas felt his heart break into a bunch of tiny unrecognizable pieces as tears starting streaming down the girl's face. Her lower lip trembled and she whimpered softly.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll try to help you..no guarantees though, alright so where's your friend?"  
  
Jade suddenly brightened her eyes no longer where big and bright, and cheered. But instead of replying, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the field.  
  
"This way!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were so many people..did it really take THAT many people to set up a concert? She wondered as she approached the crowd that was anxiously awaiting her arrival to hear what she had to say. She noticed a couple of the band members were missing, perhaps they had gone out for food or something. But then something caught her eye; standing in dark corner below the stage were two figures.  
  
Taking a deep breath and standing tall, Fiona marched into towards everyone. A wave of murmurs swept through the crowd like a tidal wave. Fiona cleared her throat and waved her hands in front of her to get everyone's attention.  
  
"May I have silence, please?" she asked in a strong voice that was completely opposite to what she was feeling.  
  
Her heart rammed against her chest while on the outside she appeared calm and at ease. Silence consumed the stadium for the first time seemingly in months. One could hear a pin drop, it was that silent. All eyes fell upon the small blonde.  
  
"As you all may or may not have heard, the concert has been cancelled..at least for the time being. And I know it was because of me, although I can't inform you all of the specifics, I was having a bit of a crisis. But I'm better now."  
  
//Liar!// screamed her mind, but Fiona ignored it. //Dirty, rotten liar...//  
  
"So..I purpose that, perhaps if it's alright with you all, that the concert be back on schedule. I presume that you've all rehearsed?" several people nodded their heads while others rolled their eyes. "So would it be okay if we do some last minute rehearsals today and schedule the concert so it is tomorrow night? If this seems like a rush just say so and we'll just have to try again some other time."  
  
Fiona gulped as she waited for some one to speak up, the silence seemed to have a life of it's own. She was sure if no one spoke soon, she would die of a heart attack. Her heart rate kept getting higher and higher.  
  
Finally after what felt like an eternity, Kay walked to the front of the crowd with her hand on her hip. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder, receiving nods of encouragement, and smirked.  
  
"Game."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This...this doesn't feel right.." Van said softly.  
  
"Will you shut it? This is the only way we can avoid being caught. In case you haven't noticed, Fiona's pretty mad at us," Reese hissed back in a high whisper.  
  
There they were, seeking refuge in a dark inside of the Renaissance Stadium. Thankfully there wasn't much light, for most of it was scattered across the large stage. Van had his arms folded across his chest, while Reese had her hands in her pockets. They leaned against each other, partially because they didn't wish to be seen but also in a weird messed up sort of way, they found comfort in each other's presence.  
  
Van stole a quick glance at the woman next to him. There was something different about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She reminded him so much of a person he knew, but the question was, who? He was snapped out of his musings by the unfamiliar sensation of the heat burning in his cheeks. He shook his head several times until the burning stopped.  
  
//Snap out of it! Think of Fiona! Fiona!// his mind screamed in protest.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He muttered.  
  
Reese tossed him a strange look, what was he talking about? She wondered as she searched his face for any explanation. Finding none, Reese stuttered, "Er..uh, yeah.It's okay, I think..."  
  
Van smiled at her and to her surprise her lips curved upwards as well. Suddenly, images began flashing before her very eyes. Her lungs suddenly felt like an invisible hand had just grabbed him and squeezed them tight. She gasped and clasped her aching head. She tightly shut her eyes but the images refused to quit. She couldn't make any sense of them; it was like watching a movie in fast forward mode and then was clicked back into rewind, then back to fast forward again. But one thing stood out, a dark organiod.  
  
The pain increased, her eyes burned and breathing was becoming a laboring task.  
  
"Reese?" Van asked, panic evident in his tone.  
  
He caught her just before she collapsed. He called out her name and tried shaking her but got no response from the blue haired ancient zoidian. This reminded him of all the times Fiona had passed out before she had obtained her memory, and it was becoming a little too déjà vu for his liking. Van looked around him in case anyone saw him, and not surprisingly no one was looking at them.  
  
He bit his lip, what was he supposed to do? Reese's breathing was very shallow. He had a bad feeling about all of this. To his horror, Van noticed that all was silent; Fiona's voice was no longer in the air. He looked up at the stage to see the blonde staring at him wide-eyed just before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So? Can you help him?" Jade asked anxiously.  
  
Thomas slowly removed his portable BEAK scanner from the battered organiod and returned it back to his pouch. He couldn't believe he was actually helping Hiltz's old zoid, even if it did belong to that little girl now. It wasn't right, almost as if Hiltz was making a mockery out of him. He had come here on a mission, not to play doctor to a beat up organiod. But the little girl's big watery eyes touched his heart and made him mentally scold himself for being such an ass. Needless to say, First Major Thomas Richard Shubaltz was one hell of a sucker for puppy dog eyes.  
  
The scanners had shown that the damage was extensive but not completely unfixable. It would take some equipment that he didn't have to repair the zoid, but if he didn't act fast it probably wouldn't pull through. He would have to put his search on hold for the moment.  
  
With a small sigh, Thomas turned to go back to his zoid to get some parts. Suddenly the little girl jumped in front of him.  
  
"GAH! Where are you going? What about Ambient?! I thought you were going to make him better!" she cried in disbelief.  
  
Real tears began to form and threatened to fall as Jade fought to keep herself in check, she couldn't afford to get all emotional in front of anyone except Van. It would destroy her sense of pride. But how could he just walk away and act like he wasn't involved? Jade's heart felt like it was being pulled towards her stomach. Not today, her mind told her not to cry, but she was powerless to stop those pesky tears that slid down her cheeks. That man was the one thing that could save Ambient and he was turning his back on them. She couldn't believe it, of all the rotten.  
  
Thomas frowned in confusion as her shoulders hunched forward and her chest gave a sob. He suddenly understood why she was so upset. He knelt down so they were eyelevel.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm only going to my zoid to get some supplies that will hold your organiod down until I can take it to a base. Okay?"  
  
Jade sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Are you sure?"  
  
Thomas smiled and nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to help..what did you say his name was, Ambient?"  
  
Jade nodded and took in several deep breaths, trying to stop the breaking of her heart. She suddenly felt tired and a little nervous, but at the same time a bit excited too. Soon excitement overtook everything else she was feeling. Just as she opened her mouth to say thanks to Thomas, she noticed he was gone. Blinking, she found his retreating figure disappear behind a couple houses.  
  
Filled with renewed strength, Jade held her head up high and walked over to where her organiod was. Her playmate, Timmy, was crouching next to Ambient and gingerly touching its muzzle. She bit her lip at the sight of poor Ambient, while a flame burned brightly in her eyes. Whoever did that Ambient was going to pay, big time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Please, it is of utmost importance that I get in contact with the old man. I have a heavily damaged zoid on my hands to put it lightly, solider."  
  
"But sir, if that were the case then why do you require the old man's assistance when the repair crew can easily fix the zoid by themselves."  
  
Thomas let out an aggravated sigh; good help was so hard to find. He was sitting in his Dibison's cockpit, trying to get a hold of that allusive Doctor D, the planet's reining expert on organiods. If anyone knew how to fix an organiod it was him. But as usual, the old geezer had waltzed off without a trace, leaving confused soldiers and personal in his wake.  
  
This routine was getting old fast, the solider still refused to give the Major any information and interrogated him instead. It was as if he doubted Thomas's position, the fool.  
  
"I have my reasons, private," Thomas growled, placing emphasis on the word 'private'. "Now tell me where Doctor D is before I'm forced to take action."  
  
The solider gulped at his icy tone and reluctantly gave up the information. He sighed in defeat. "You win, sir, the good doctor told me that he was going some place called the Wind Colony for personal reasons."  
  
Thomas swore under his breath and slammed down the receiver without so much as a thanks to the solider, but he didn't care. That old geezer was here and didn't even bother to alert him of his presence or anything. With a weary sigh, Thomas remembered he forgot to ask when Dr. D had left. Damn. He gazed out of the canopy in the faint hopes that the old guy would come bouncing up, but he never did.  
  
Time was of the essence that was for sure. And he couldn't be wasting it daydreaming of all the possible reasons where the good doctor was. With a final sigh, Thomas hopped out of the zoid. But one thing kept obscuring his thoughts, who would take the organiod? The one containment center that had healed Zeke after that incident three years ago was all the way in the Empire, hundreds of miles from his current location. It would take forever to get there and that was precious time they didn't have. A couple days at the least, even the fastest storm sworder wasn't equipped to handle those kinds of missions, on either side of the border.  
  
Without wasting another minute, Thomas jogged back towards the village. He had placed his Dibison on the outskirts of town just in case it made the locals a wee bit nervous. Everything was just the way he left it with the exception of...  
  
"Old man?!" Thomas cried incredulously.  
  
Looming over the fallen organiod was none other than Doctor D himself, he didn't even acknowledge Thomas's presence and just continued to examine the organiod. He had never seen anything like this, with the exception of Zeke all those years ago, but still it was almost as bad as Zeke. It looked as though it was attacked by another zoid, or perhaps organiods. Shadow and Specula were still on the loose as far as he knew, even though he was pretty sure Reese had switched sides.  
  
Jade decided now was the time to but in. "So uh, grandpa, Ambient's gonna be fine, right?"  
  
Tired ancient eyes met hers momentarily. "I'll be honest with you; I've never seen anything quite like this before. I know of a place that can heal Ambient, but first things first. Where's Van?"  
  
Thomas gasped, why was Doctor D asking her where Van was? Did she know him or something?  
  
Jade frowned thoughtfully. "I think he went to New Helic City with Reese and Fiona to talk to army peoples," she shrugged. "Well, that's at least what he told me."  
  
"Miss Fiona?" Thomas cried yet again, but by now everyone had ignored him. "And Reese?!"  
  
Doctor D nodded and returned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Alright, now we need to find a way to lift Ambient. I'm far too old and you are too young, Van would kill me if anything happened to you. So that leaves..."  
  
All eyes fell upon a certain blonde haired First Major. Thomas blinked his brilliant green eyes as it slowly dawned on him what they wanted. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, the little girl's lower lip trembled.  
  
"Oh alright," he said with a defeated sigh.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Jade plastered her face against the glass and watched her precious Ambient with worried eyes. The organiod was in a tube similar to the one that it had come out of only days earlier, only now it looked even more pathetic with various wires sticking out of it and a muzzle placed on its face, a bluish liquid filling up the tube.  
  
"Are you sure he won't drown in there?" asked the little girl nervously.  
  
Doctor D smiled and shook his head, long locks of white hair shifting around his shoulders. It was simply breathtaking the similarities between her and Van, there was no other way to describe it other than breathtaking. Their devotion to their organiods and loved ones was unwavering. Hell, they even looked alike! She could have passed for his daughter, if it weren't for her big expressive hazel eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, this is based on a technique used by the Ancient Zoidians hundreds of years ago that I have modernized just for situations like this," Doctor D replied.  
  
Jade cocked her head to one side and blinked. "You mean to save Ambient?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Not only Ambient but other organiods as well."  
  
"Oh ok." She went back to staring at Ambient through the glass. She frowned thoughtfully, it seemed that whenever Jade was really really happy something bad happened to shake her up. First Van getting his memories back (although she wasn't sure if that counted as a good thing or a bad thing) and now this thing with Ambient. Guess this made her life a lot more interesting. She suddenly thought of something that sent her whirling around to face the two men.  
  
Thomas frowned as he noticed Jade was staring at him. Well maybe not staring at him, it was like she could she right through him. The old man was in the process of filling him in on everything that had happened and made a point by saying that Jade knew more than he did.  
  
"What is it?" Thomas asked, not even making an effort to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
  
Doctor D shot him a disapproving glare, while Jade said nothing and continued to gaze upon something only she could see.  
  
Her head snapped up and she met each other their eyes in turn. "Where's Van?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Doctor D, concern mixed with curiousity written on his time worn features.  
  
"My uncle, Van! Where is he? I gotta talk to him!"  
  
"Van's your uncle?" Thomas cried incredulously.  
  
Doctor D glared at him once more, but other than that he ignored the Major.  
  
Jade was getting bored of this routine fast; she impatiently placed her hands on her hips and scowled. She couldn't keep still for some reason, her body had to stay in motion whether it was drumming her fingertips on her thighs and tapping her feet on the ground, she could not stay put. She had to find Van; he was the only one who could help her now. But darn! Where on Zi was he?  
  
Doctor D checked the scanners on Ambient's chamber and found (not that he was surprised) that everything was a okay. He then walked over to the computer on the opposite side of the small room and typed something on the keyboard. A loud 'beep' sounded. He looked over at Jade and Thomas who were watching him with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
"Come," at their blank looks, he continued. "You said you wanted to find Van, didn't you? Well let's go to the command center and get a hold of him."  
  
Jade brightened and nodded excitedly, with a final look at Ambient, Jade placed her index finger and her middle finger to her forehead and quickly brought them down in the form of a salute. She raced over to the old man and followed him out of the organiod containment room and through various halls in the Hall Base located a good couple miles away from the humble Wind Colony.  
  
"Well I see how it is, just ignore Thomas. See if he cares, let's just leave Thomas behind, it's just good ole' Thomas right? Who'll give a damn, right? Let's just leave poor Thomas in the dust without any clue whatsoever about what's going on and act like he's not there. Yeah, that sounds like fun!"  
  
Grumbling to himself, Thomas stalked out of the room and made his way to the command center. Several minutes later he rejoined the others in the advanced room, filled with dozens of computers and two large monitors strategically placed on the wall. There were some command personal sitting in front of a couple of the computers, but other than that the room was fairly empty. Doctor D curtly told some random solider to get off the computer and as soon as the guy had gone, he took his place. Gnarled age worn fingers fluttered across the keyboard faster than the eye could blink, leaving some to speculate whether or not the old man had really gone senile or was just pretending like it just to get some laughs.  
  
"Do you remember if he took the Blade Liger with him?" Doctor D directed his question to the little girl.  
  
Jade titled her head thoughtfully and racked her memory, she tried to think of Maria's house and whether or not there was a huge Blade Liger standing behind it. But the image didn't come to mind, leaving her to think that it hadn't been there to begin with. She voiced that she had not seen the Blade Liger all morning, since Van and the girls had left around dawn.  
  
The sound of more furious typing floated in the air. Doctor D stretched out his palms and cracked his fingers before returning them to the keyboard and typing some more.  
  
"Alright," he stopped his typing and turned to face Jade. "Wherever they were going it would take them a while to get there by foot or by any other means of transportation. The fastest possible way would be by zoid and the Blade Liger has incredible speed on its side so it was a natural choice. Now I doubt Van would be foolish enough to even consider taking the Liger inside of the city, so he must have hid it somewhere. If we can locate the Blade Liger then we should be able to at least to get a good idea of where Van is. That shouldn't be that tough, all I gotta do is just type in it's information.."  
  
More furious typing occurred followed by a shrill beep. "And bingo! We've got a hit." On both monitors were a map of the Gylos Empire with a big dot in north that read, 'Gygiglos' and almost right beside it was a small blinking dot, the words beneath it were, 'Blade Liger'.  
  
"Gygiglos?" Thomas and Doctor D said in unison.  
  
"I thought you said he went to New Helic City!" exclaimed Thomas.  
  
"That's what he told me," came the stiff reply. Jade continued to stare at the screen as if it could tell her all the reasons she had been lied to. She knew that she had nothing to be mad about, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. That was supposed to be her with him in the capital, not stuck in some military base didn't even have any zoids. Then again, Ambient needed her now more than ever in their short time of knowing each other. She wished that that little voice in the back of her head and the aching in her chest would cease, but neither did.  
  
A smirk fell upon her lips; it looked like she was going on a road trip. She stole quick glances at the door and back at the older men. Jade licked her suddenly dry lips and put her hands in her pocket, while trying to hide the smirk that kept clawing at her lips.  
  
"Well, uh, I think Ambient needs me," with that she dashed out of the room.  
  
But she didn't turn right towards the organiod containment center; she kept running straight into the zoid hangars that they had arrived in hours earlier. Minutes later she walked into the large hangar, sparsely filled with zoids here and there. There weren't that many zoids or many that were still intact. On her right was a black dark horn, two spaces beside it was a Dibison (probably Thomas's). Followed by several once sparkling white Shield Ligers, but were now gray from dust.  
  
"There isn't much of a selection, is there?" Jade said to no one in particular.  
  
Talk about good luck! Stowed away in a dark corner was a dusty silver Jade sized Hel Cat. It wasn't much, but hey she wasn't complaining. Jade hopped into the cockpit and made another salute as the canopy shut.  
  
"Good luck, Ambient."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All was dark as he came to, the only sound was of water dripping from various cracks in the ceiling and falling on the floor. Judging from the droplets he deduced that there must hve been a storm outside these mysterious walls. His mind felt like someone wrapped a terry cloth towel around his brain and tied it on real tight so that it fit snugly. Thus making thought a difficult process indeed.  
  
His nose began to cause him discomfort so he moved his hand to scratch it. Or, he would have had he been able to move it. With his dim thought network that was steadily growing stronger with each moment that passed, he looked up and found that his hands were chained to the wall above his head. Blinking, he pulled them to his chest and with a shriek the chain easily gave way.  
  
His hands felt cold, or they would have if he had anything feeling in them. He sore under his breath as he painfully massaged the circulation back into his hands. Sore fingertips came across a familiar marking on his palm, only now it had scabbed up as if it had been bleeding earlier. The scar was a sore reminder o his defeat, how he had screwed up everything, and nearly ended his life. Given to him by everyone's favorite hero, Mr. Perfect and well loved.  
  
"You should take him off his high horse," said a female voice from somewhere in the inky depths.  
  
Lavender eyes quickly scanned the dark for any sign of life, they darted to and fro while his breath caught in his chest. And tried as he might he couldn't exhale or even inhale. It was though the air was stuck inside of him.  
  
"Fear not, Raven," said the voice almost teasingly. "I did not come to harm you."  
  
Raven instantly scowled at being implied that he had been afraid. He racked his memory for if he knew that voice. His first that was that it was the Ancient Zoidian Reese, it couldn't have been her because she would have been by his side, freed him from this prison and already massaged his hands before he even came to. She was afterall ridiculously loyal like that. Second, the voice wasn't deep and husky like hers, it sounded more girly and high pitched.  
  
Just as the maverick opened his mouth to question the stranger, a flash of light blinded his senses and he immediately pressed his hands over his eyes. A soft gloved hand brushed against his cheek and caressed the marking on his face. Curiousity was being to drive him mad, he had to know who was touching him. He opened one eye found himself staring into darkness, a dark hooded figure stood before him. The figure pushed the hood back revealing what appeared to be blue hair neatly cropped around the soft porclein face, and bright green eyes shone brightly in the dim light.  
  
"Reese?" Raven breathed.  
  
Reese smiled and said nothing. Her fingers traveled down to his adam's apple then her index finger made it's way up to his chin and rubbed against his lips. Raven looked at her strangely, trying to decipher her actions but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to move.  
  
"Reese," he said softly. "What happened? Do you know where we are?"  
  
She giggled and brought her hand before his eyes thus confusing him even more. She slowly removed the glove and it fell to the ground soundlessly. She pressed her hand against his cheek and the moment she did so Raven felt hundreds of shocks travel through his body before the world turned black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! There's chapter ten! Sorry it's so short, but I've already started on eleven and man, have I got some great ideas! I've finally gotten back into the groove yay! Questions? Comments? Just review and tell me! I'd be glad to hear what you have to say. ^^ so now Review, hehe. I'm gonna try to get Eleven up as soon as possible, ok?  
  
Later days  
  
~$hAdOwCaT*~ 


	11. Ch 11

~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: hey hey hey! The wait is finally over! Chapter Eleven is finally up! Sorry it took so long. I have really high standards and for a while this chapter didn't met my standards. Here ya go!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't believe this..Fiona's been acting so weird lately. What is her problem? Doesn't she know that careers come first? She's damn lucky that everyone likes her or else she would be on the streets right now!"  
  
"I'll say, I wonder what's wrong with her she mentioned something about a crisis earlier, before she..yeah.."  
  
Toni sat in the corner of the stage while she watched Kay and Evan battered comments back and forth. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her arms upon them. She shouldn't be here, not with the likes of those people, who had something to offer to the world. Not rotting away in a pathetic little corner while two strangers talk trash about the one person who had shown her kindness. It wasn't right.  
  
But then again, Fiona had been acting very strangely. When Toni had gone to see her earlier, she had shot her a dirty look and acted like she wasn't in the room. Toni didn't know Fiona very well but it didn't take much to know that Fiona was a gentle, kindhearted woman. And Toni considered herself to be a good judge of character for that matter. Something was very different about Miss Fiona.  
  
The blonde watched as Kay flipped her long regal mane with one graceful turn of her wrist. As much as Toni hated to admit it, she was jealous of Kay's glorious hair how did she get it so smooth and shiny? She sighed; she supposed that was just one of the world's unsolved mysteries.  
  
"Who are those people anyways?" Evan asked, placing his hand on his cheek in a thoughtful manner.  
  
Kay paused her pacing just long enough give him a tired look. "Well the black haired guy said he was a good friend of Fiona's, so did the others. But if memory serves correct his name is something like Anthony Lee or something."  
  
"Do you think the show is still on?"  
  
She had never thought about that; Fiona had said she wanted the show to be back on schedule and then she passed out..did that mean the show was still going as planned? Her pacing never faltered for she refused to let the bass player know her weakness.  
  
"I suppose, but I'm telling ya if Fiona gives me attitude one more time I'm going to explode!" Kay announced dramatically throwing her hands in the air. Evan nodded in agreement.  
  
Toni watched all this with minor amusement and tried to think of what she'd be doing if she wasn't here right now pretending to be invisible. When nothing came to mind she sighed and gave up.  
  
Kay's eyes darted across the stage and fell upon a certain young blonde teenager. She immediately tore her gaze and turned to Evan.  
  
"In case you're wondering, Kay, Miss Priss is by the snack machines," Evan said.  
  
Kay nodded and proceeded to walk in that general direction. Minutes later, Evan departed as well leaving Toni all alone. But she was usually alone so that didn't bother her. What bothered her was that she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong with her friend. Deciding that sitting around musing about what could be the problem wasn't the answer; Toni stood up and brushed the dirt off of her blue jean caprice.  
  
Most of the crew and random personal had gone out on break, leaving the perfect opportunity for Toni to slip into the starlet's dressing room unnoticed. It was empty and the air smelled dimly of roses. Or at least Toni thought it was empty until the couch started moving.  
  
She froze as the couch groaned and a blue blob appeared from underneath a mass of dark blankets. Her breath caught in her chest..  
  
The blob groaned and turned revealing that it was a woman not a er blob, this woman had cerulean hair that was messily held in a ponytail. Her crystal eyes were clouded with weariness and confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" the blue haired woman asked.  
  
"Toni," came the meek reply. "And you are?"  
  
The woman slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, the blanket slipping off of her shoulders, and Toni noticed just how thin this woman was. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and ran her hands through her blue hair probably in an attempt to straighten up. When she was finally done trying to look decent, she looked up at Toni and gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I haven't been myself lately."  
  
Toni returned the smile and nodded. "That's okay.um, what was your name?"  
  
The woman looked at her sharply as if she had uttered the most horrible curse word known to man. This made Toni uneasy, the woman's gaze almost made her feel terribly guilty and scared at the same.  
  
Silence consumed the rose scented room. Toni shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting from the floor to the woman's face. The icy silence was beginning to get maddening so Toni took it upon herself to induce conversation.  
  
"Er.." Great way to start a conversation! "Forgive me if I have offended you in any way. I was just curious that's all."  
  
The woman's face softened almost instantly and something flashed through her blue eyes that looked oddly familiar to the teenager. Toni studied her further, there was definitely something very familiar about this woman but she could have sworn she had never seen her before. It was her eyes, they shone with gentle light just like..  
  
"Fiona!"  
  
Toni lunged closer to her so their faces were only a couple inches apart, staring into her eyes. The woman jerked back in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fiona, it's me Toni! You remember me, don't you?" Toni asked as eagerly as a child that had been promised a trip to the toy store.  
  
"I...er..." Confusion was still evident in her features but suddenly her eyes widened with comprehension. "Toni!" she cried and embraced her young friend.  
  
Fiona finally pulled out of the embrace a minute later and smiled and got a better look of Toni.  
  
"Fiona, that's an um, interesting look your pulling off," Toni said with a grin.  
  
Fiona frowned in confusion. She leaned in the direction of the vanity mirror and to her horror she found the face of the blue devil staring back at her. She raced to the mirror for a better look and every movement she made Reese did the same. She waved her hand over her head so did Reese.  
  
"What is this madness!" she exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
So she wasn't imagining things, Reese really was being nicer.because Fiona was in her- wait what? Her mind mulled through all the possibilities of this occurrence but nothing came even close to satisfactory. Finally, she pulled a lock of her hair and found that it was indeed blue. Oh. My. God. She was Reese.  
  
Shock has a funny way of diverting all of the blood from your head, thus making you feel as light headed as can be. Disbelief is another strange emotion, when mixed with shock it is a deadly combination. Fiona didn't know what was worse; the fact that she was in Reese's body or the fact Reese was in her body. Oh God, Reese could be with Van right now..  
  
She shut her eyes tightly in the hopes that when she opened them she would find a blonde haired girl staring back at her. She slowly made a mental countdown while Toni watched on in confusion. Ninety seven.ninety eight..ninety nine....one hundred!  
  
She cracked open one eye ball and slowly opened the other, wholeheartedly expecting to see her reflection. She saw a reflection alright, but it didn't belong to her nor Toni. Try the blue devil.  
  
The teenager sensed her obvious distress and struggled to come up with something that would soothe her.  
  
"It's not that bad, Fiona," Toni said comfortingly.  
  
Fiona bit her lip or was it Reese's lip? Oh screw it; this was getting way too confusing for her liking. Toni was right, she decided, Reese was an attractive woman things could have been worse. Much worse..or could they?  
  
"Really its not, please you look great.you just don't look like yourself..that's all but don't worry!" Toni added quickly, waving her arms in the air. "I'm sure your kindness will be obvious to the others..?" She trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
Why didn't she realize this sooner? Fiona wondered. She had thought that she was in her own body and only noticed the strange changes in Reese, could it be that she was witnessing herself changing into Reese without knowing it? This was all very complicated. But one thing was for sure, she had to find Reese and put an end to all this chaos.  
  
"Say, has anyone been complaining about my odd behavior? By 'my' I mean my body," Fiona asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
Toni just nodded. "Yeah, so I guess this Reese person is a real bioytch?"  
  
Fiona couldn't help but laugh, the sound of her voice was foreign to her ears. This whole different body switcherroo thing was going to take some getting used to.  
  
"I suppose so," she said, smiling. "Reese is.um, not the friendliest of people. But she is a good person at heart."  
  
"Don't you think you'd better talk to her?"  
  
Fiona just stared at her, she was just getting to that! Shesh! "Of course! I need to talk to her, she'd probably know what happened."  
  
Fiona grabbed a brush off the vanity and pulled out the hair thing and ran the brush through the tangled blue mass called hair. Man, and she thought her hair was hard to manage!  
  
"Do you know where my body's run off to?" Fiona asked, wincing as she tried to pull the brush out of a perticulary thick mat of hair.  
  
Toni was thoughtful. "Uh.. Yeah! It was heading to the snack machines, I believe."  
  
"Grr..ow..oww.." Tried as she might, the damned thing refused to budge. By the time she'd have the brush out the back of Reese's head would be bald! Fiona now gripped it with two hands and pulled, she immediately regretted the action. The back of her head now ached in horrible, miserable, infuriating pain. Finally, after what seemed like hours Fiona won the battle with the brush. It release it's strangle hold, but not without taking several locks of blue hair with it, and was promptly thrown across the room.  
  
"Great!" Fiona exclaimed, acting like nothing had happened.  
  
She placed a determined fist into her other hand, her eyes falling upon the door. With one final glance at her loyal companion, Fiona marched out of the door and strode down the hall. Her heart skipped a beat as her target came into sight. There was her body leaning against the wall, sipping on a can of coke a cola. Several crew members were watching her like she was a lioness about to strike in the blink of an eye.  
  
She looked bored, like no place in the world was good enough for her. Fiona believe, or maybe she refused to, that that was Reese inside of HER body. Who knew what kind of chaos she could create in there! Or what she had already done! Aye dios mio! Then again, Fiona thought with a mental sigh; Reese was a good person at heart. Maybe she'd go easy on...  
  
Just then Kay walked right up to Reese and Fiona immediately sensed trouble. Kay looked angry and probably for a good reason too; she was a real chatter box but had a rather short fuse. A dangerous combination if you asked Fiona.  
  
Kay tapped the Ancient Zoidian on the shoulder  
  
(A/N: ya'll do realize it's Reese who's inside of Fiona's body and vice versa right? Because I am really confusing myself here, I hope your not confused too! But ya'll catch my point right?)  
  
She tapped the Ancient Zoidian on the shoulder and demanded an explanation for her recent rebellious behavior. Reese opened one sunset eye, looking totally and utterly bored, and said something that Fiona couldn't hear but was obvious an insult because everyone gasped.  
  
Kay was fuming now. "Look, Fiona I'm just trying to show you that if you keep up acting this way your gonna screw up your whole damn career. How stupid can you be? First you beg for forgiveness then you act like you don't give a damn, what's up with that? What has gotten into you? You better get your ass in gear or I'll..."  
  
Reese lowered the soda can, revealing a smirk upon her lips. "Or you'll what?"  
  
Fiona gasped and scrambled to stop the disaster that was about to happen. She jumped in between them and placed one hand in front of each one of them. She looked them straight in the eye, one at a time.  
  
"Kay," she said as firmly as she could. "Please excuse Miss Fiona, she has no idea what she is talking about. It's all of the stress..it's uh, gone to her head! She's been through a lot, and the stress, oh god the stress, has made her terribly irritable. You know how it is, the stress and she handles it badly. Very badly," Fiona finished with a venomous look in Reese's direction.  
  
Kay just made a 'hmph' sound and stalked out of sight, muttering curses as she went. Fiona let out a sigh of relief, that was a little too close for comfort. She then looked Reese in the eye.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she hissed.  
  
It all happened so fast; she suddenly found herself twisted around facing Toni who standing right behind her. She vaguely heard a loud smack sound, her cheek burned. Fiona clutched her flaming cheek in shock, but quickly regretted it because the touch further increased the pain.  
  
She looked back at Reese, her eyes wide. Reese narrowed her eyes and shoved her to the ground. She fell back into Toni, who almost lost her balance.  
  
"Fiona!" Toni cried and grabbed her arms.  
  
Reese loomed over the fallen girl, murder and rage written clearly in her eyes and features, and raised a shaking fist to her face. "Don't-you-ever-ever-talk-to-me-like-that-again, you hear me?" she finished in a barely audible voice that trembled with rage.  
  
Fiona did nothing but stared at her in shock. She didn't know what scared her more; the fact Reese had slapped her across the face or that to any bystander it looked like it was she who was overwhelmed by rage and had attacked someone. Fiona wanted more than anything to cry, "She's not me! I swear!" but the weird looks she'd get wouldn't be that great.  
  
How could she get Reese to give her the time of day to even listen to her? The said girl maliciously attacked her for nothing! Let alone come over for a chat with her over a cup of tea.  
  
Reese threw her one final venomous look and turned her back to her and started to walk around. Fiona scrambled to her feet, while Toni was trying to help her up. But that succeeded in both of them crashing into the ground, limbs intertwined.  
  
/No! Wait!/Her mind cried as she threw her out in front of her as if waiting for someone to grasp it. Reese sudden halted. Encouraged by the motion, Fiona said in her head, /Please, don't go. We must talk! Something horrible has befallen us, and it takes the both of us to reverse it. Whatever it is. Please, we must met somewhere and solve this problem together./  
  
Perhaps just perhaps, Reese's ability of telepathy stayed with her body and if that were the case that meant that her powers were at Fiona's disposal.  
  
//As you wish.// came the response in her head.  
  
Fiona couldn't believe it, it worked! It actually worked! Her theory was correct afterall! Wow. /Smashing! Let's met somewhere say the dressing room in ten minutes. Sound good?/  
  
Reese gracefully titled her head over her shoulder and smirked. //Perfect. See you there.// With that, she starting walking again until she was out of sight.  
  
Meanwhile Toni helped the Ancient Zoidian to her feet and frowned as she saw the smile on the other girl's face. Didn't that Reese person just smack her? Maybe she hit Fiona a little too hard.  
  
"Fiona?" she asked, worry and confusion mixed in her tone.  
  
"I knew it would work!"  
  
Fiona whipped around, brought her hands to her face and squeled like a groupie at a rock concert. Then all emotion drained out of her now pale face. She grabbed Toni's wrist.  
  
"Let's go back to the dressing room," with that she dragged her away.  
  
!*Back in the dressing room*!  
  
Toni was worried now; Fiona hadn't said a thing since ushering them inside. She was dieing to know what exactly happened because it seemed that she messed a big part of the conversation. She'd thought Fiona would be a little disappointed, maybe even a little upset but overwhelmed with joy and then..no emotion at all didn't even cross her mind.  
  
As if the whole body switching thing wasn't difficult enough to swallow, Fiona left out the really important part that she wasn't like Toni or anyone else except for Reese. Did she believe Toni was going to follow her like a blind loyal dog? Sure their friendship meant a lot to the teenager, but to the point of absolute trust not even Toni could answer that question.  
  
"What makes you so sure she'll come? She slapped you for crying out loud! And for no reason too! I seriously doubt that she'll be all buddy buddy with you after whatever happened."  
  
"She'll come alright. Reese would lie unless it suited her," Fiona replied. "And she has nothing to gain by lying to me now."  
  
Toni let out an aggravated sigh; for someone who was older than she, Fiona sure was naïve. One would think someone like her in the business she was in would know about the atrocities of Men. Then again, Fiona was unlike anyone else on all of Zi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fiona! Wait up!"  
  
It all made perfect sense; the strange visions, the confusion..it all fell into place. This wasn't her. She knew when she came to earlier something was horribly wrong, but her mind was so blank and so full of nothingness that she thought of nothing. She wasn't Fiona Alisi Lynette the raising starlit; hell she didn't even have blonde hair! Maybe that was why all of the personal were so surprised at her bad attitude.  
  
The wind felt good against her face it seemed to just take all of her worries away. It was a cloudy day, the kind of days that made you have to wear a coat just to protect yourself from the harsh winds and cool weather. Alas, it was only time that summer melted into fall. She had on neither a coat nor a long sleeve shirt for that matter; she was dressed in a pink tank top and black sweatpants. But she was not cold; the whirlwind that was her mind consumed most of her thoughts while the rest of them concentrated on the fact pink was never her color.  
  
Fiona obviously had a passion for pink for it seemed that whatever she wore had the color on it in one way or another. Her uniform in the Guardian Force was pink, and legend had it that when she was discovered by one Van Flyheight back in the ruins years ago that she was also dressed in pink. What was it with that girl and pink?  
  
Speaking of the devil...a voice in the back of her mind kept shouting 'Fiona!'. But she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or something else.  
  
She strained her thoughts once more, trying to gather memories that truly belonged to her. She had no idea what was hers and what was Fiona's. Fiona was the lucky one, she concluded, for she had everything intact. What could remind of her past? The man she loved perhaps? Who did she love, she found herself wondering.  
  
She put her face in her hands and rubbed her temples. "Who am I?" she whispered.  
  
"Fiona! Please! It's me, please hold up! FIONA!!!"  
  
The man she loved..two images came to mind. One had dark feathered hair while the other had a kind aura about him, both their faces were blurred. Ok that obviously didn't work, she tried again. What would remind her of who she really was? Hmmmm...  
  
"FIONA!!"  
  
Enough was enough. Reese whirled around, fuming, and shouted, "What the HELL do you want with me?!"  
  
A man came running up to her, he had spiky black hair and her heart nearly skipped a beat. She knew that face, she knew that face. He bent over with his hands on his knees and panted.  
  
Finally, he straightened and smiled at her. "Hot damn, Fiona, you can sure get away when you want. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to talk to you that's all, you've been acting strangely today and I wanted to make sure you where okay before I go.."  
  
Her breath caught in her chest. She wanted more than anything to tell him that she wasn't who he thought she was that he would never love for who she was, that someone already loved her. But the words would not form.  
  
At her silence, Van grabbed her hands with his. He brought them to his face and gently ran his fingers across them before placing a kiss on her fingertip. He felt her whole body tense and felt horrible. This was such a horrible time to leave her, but he couldn't abandon Jade either. Her safety was important to him, he would never be able to live with himself if he let anything happen to her. But his heart belonged to Fiona, who desperately wanted something from him only they both did not know what it was.  
  
"I'm so sorry.." He muttered before meeting her eyes. "I'm so so sorry, Fiona. But I must leave only for a while then I promise I'll be back for you. It kills me to do this, the timing is impeccable. I hope you can someday forgive me."  
  
Van planted another kiss this time on her forearm. And just like before she said nothing. She must really be angry with him, he decided. But there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Fiona, please you must understand it's not your fault. I have to go because I must. Please get some rest, won't you? These past couple days have been chaotic and you should take advantage of all the free time you have so you can be a big success at your concert."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. And surprisingly she did not fight. Reese knew this wasn't right, but she didn't have the strength to retaliate. Besides, she reasoned, she was simply making Van feel better about his relationship with Fiona. Yeah that's it. Van kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"I love you," he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Van pulled back and titled his head to get a better look at the girl in his arms. She was so beautiful but there was something different about her, the air around her was different. A sadness lingered around her.  
  
Her body shuddered because of either the cold or his embrace, Van didn't know. All he knew was that he would go crazy without her, how she survived without him was a mystery.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
Reese looked down and then met his gaze. Why did it feel so wrong lying to him? "Nothing."  
  
"You sure? You seem troubled."  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all," she lied.  
  
Van pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Oh ok, will you be angry at me if I told you I have to go for a while?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I won't. I can't dictate your life for you."  
  
"Thanks," their faces were now several inches apart. He titled her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Van broke the kiss and pulled away with a content smile on his lips, his hand lingered with hers for a while.  
  
"Please get some rest, okay? I'll check in with you as soon as I get there. And try not to get into anymore fights."  
  
Reese nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. She gave a small smile. "I'll try, no promises though."  
  
He laughed softly. "I guess that's all I could ask for, I'm gonna go. Goodbye..I love you."  
  
With that he walked away with a wave, leaving her left to wonder. She gingerly brought her fingers to her lips.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
*&*&*&**&*&  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I'm finally done with chapter 11! I'm so so so sorry it's taken me like what? Three weeks to update? I'd like to take this time to thank my good friend Taltos who had the idea to bring Toni back since I accidentally wrote her out. And it worked out pretty good, don't you think? One of the reasons it's taken me so long to update, was because I keep getting grounded off the computer and only the computer. It's so gay! But whatever. I don't mean to rant, but please review! R and R everyone!  
  
Peace out!  
  
$hAdOwCaT 


	12. Ch 12

Author's Note: Hey ya! It's like what? A millenium since I last updated? That long, ne? haha. I had almost given up on this story because it got too weird for my liking (how do you readers do it?) until Sanity-Stealing-Lawn- Gnome asked that I update for her birthday. Well Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome a.k.a Michiko this chapter is just for you!! ^^ I hope you like it! Happy Birthday!!  
  
Without further ado here's chapter twelve! Hope it's not too strange! Hehe  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Fiona gazed unseeingly out of the window as rows of endless trees and scrubs flew past, her hand rested underneath her chin while her pale fingertips clutched the side of her cheek. Wisps of blue hair brushed against her ear but she made no move to push them aside. Her mind was a blur. What were they fighting for? She wondered. Sure they were trying to get Reese and herself back into their rightful bodies, but then what? What would happen after they'd accomplish all that? Fiona, not even with her gift of foresight, could answer that question.  
  
After they had escaped from their prison also known as the Renaissance Stadium, Toni had suggested that they leave in her car, a small yet handsome silver Hybrid XP with sun and moon roof. And so here they were driving across country with no star lighting up the path before them, no nothing. It was hopeless, Fiona had decided when she stepped into the back seat while Toni took the drivers seat and Reese the passenger. They would just have to live with the consequences of their actions.....but it wasn't their actions to be exact.  
  
What were they fighting for? This question plagued the Ancient Zoidian as she continued to stare at her surroundings. Her eyes narrowed as the car passed a black blur. What a minute.....  
  
"Stop the car!"  
  
The car shrieked to a halt, then a second later Fiona threw her door open and raced over where she had seen the black blur. She could Reese curse behind her, however vaguely.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Reese snapped as she stomped over to her side. Toni nodded in agreement.  
  
But Fiona paid them no mind. She knew what she saw, no she felt what she saw. And it wasn't good. It was a black organiod, and that meant Raven was nearby. Her hand curled into a fist upon her heart.  
  
"Fiona! I know you can hear me, answer me!"  
  
"Can't you sense it, Reese? He's close by....I saw Shadow," Fiona answered softly, after a long pause.  
  
Reese's breath caught in her throat, her eyes darting across the heavily wooded terrain. It appeared as though that little brat was right, they were close but why haven't they shown themselves yet? It was very unlike them.  
  
A sudden movement caught her eye and she narrowed her eyes dangerously. But said nothing. There was a rustle in the bushes followed by the sound of sticks being stepped on as unseen feet approached.  
  
"This is just like in one of those scary movies," Toni whispered, eyes wide. Her body trembled from either fear or adrenaline, she didn't know. "Where the serial killer steps out from the shadows, striking fear into the hearts of his unsuspecting unarmed female prey. He raises either a chainsaw or a knife or maybe even a gun over his head just as a streak of lightening cracks overhead followed by groans of thunder with thick blinding rain in the dead of night.....or maybe even his bloodied metal claw-"  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Reese hissed in a high whisper, sparing but one glance to glare at the younger girl over her shoulder.  
  
Toni frowned deeply and folded her arms over her chest in indignation. "Hmph, well excuse me for making a connection here."  
  
Both Reese and Fiona made loud "Shhh!" sounds at her, their index fingers at their lips. She threw her nose in the air. All thoughts of fear had vanished just as quickly as they came.  
  
A low growl was heard.  
  
Then again, fear has a funny way of coming back when you least expect it.  
  
Reese grew tired of this game, it was a little too much déjà vu for her liking. This was one game she had played with her own prey not too long again and now she refused to go from the hunter to the hunted.  
  
"Show yourself!" she shouted, hands curled into fists at her hips.  
  
Nothing happened. Silence clung thick in the air.  
  
"I know you're there! Now show yourself or we will be forced to attack!"  
  
"Attack?" Fiona said in a whisper. "Are you mad? We have no weapons."  
  
Reese just glanced at her from the corner of her eye; for someone so smart, Fiona could really be a blonde at times. Reese knew that they were unarmed, but maybe their stalker didn't. If she could convince him that they would attack, then maybe he'd flee or reveal himself whichever came first. But it appeared as if the blonde had ruined it for them, oh happy day.  
  
Just as she was about to hiss, "Now look what you've done!", a gun shot rang out and bullet whooshed past her ear and flew into one of Toni's car windows and out the other.  
  
The three girls gasped. Reese narrowed her eyes and said with deadly calm, "So the big man has a gun, la-dy freaking da. If you really want to spook us, why don't you just step out from those weeds and show yourself to us. Then we'll be the judge of how scary you really are."  
  
No reply was uttered. The sound that was heard was the wind pushing against the tall plants. Reese just smirked and continued, if it was one she could do with ease was push people's buttons. This guy, whoever he was, didn't stand a chance.  
  
"No? Well that's too bad then, and I was hoping for some excitement too. But I guess that's to be expected, since murder by gunshot is as impersonal as murder gets. Well girls, let's get going nothing is going to happen here."  
  
Toni and Fiona exchanged curious glances. Just as Toni reached for the door handle, Reese turned to her and mutely shook her head. The two suddenly understood what she was trying to do. Reese was trying to lure the person out by insulting his pride.  
  
Reese grabbed the silver door handle, opened the door and then closed it. She did this three times, with her eyes still locked on the shrubbery beside them. Something caught her eye, but it was in the window. Instead of locks of blue hair dangling about her head there were locks of blonde. She remembered with a cringe that she wasn't herself anymore, she must have gotten so used to the change that she didn't even recognize her voice had a higher pitch to it. This could work to her disadvantage....  
  
She silently leaped to the spot where she had heard the growls earlier with the grace of a cat, the wind whipping against her face. It was empty unsurprisingly. Reese may not have been in her own body, but her mind was still the same, and so therefore her powers of telepathy and etc must still be with her. She jumped in a rather tall tree and scanned the area for anything black. All was clear when she made her way back to the road.  
  
The only thing that was there to greet her on her arrival was Toni's Hybrid XP, which was looking sullen and defeated and in desperate need of new windows. Ones without bullet holes. //But I left Fiona and that girl here, where could they have gone?// Reese thought, her heart going Ta thump ta thump ta thump in her chest.  
  
"Fools....hey Fiona! Toni! Where are you guys?" she brought her hands to her lips and called.  
  
Okay, there were two too many disappearing acts in one day. Now the Ancient Zoidian was getting pissed, she couldn't leave those two alone for five seconds without them getting into trouble. What did she look like? A babysitter or something?  
  
"Come on, you guys! This isn't funny! We're on a mission here, remember?"  
  
"A mission? Do elaborate," drawled a dark male voice from behind.  
  
Ta thump. Ta thump. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. That voice sounded so familiar. Reese slowly turned around only to come face to face with....  
  
"Raven?"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Oh come on, Van! You're no fun! Just one more lap in the Helcat. PLEASE?!?! PLEASE?!"  
  
"No Jade," came the ever so patient reply. "You know better than to steal a military zoid. We have to go back and return it now."  
  
"Awww! Can't I just pilot it until we get to the base?" Jade pleaded with the famous puppy dog eyes. Lip trembling and all. The whole nine yards.  
  
But Van had his eyes closed as to not see the dangerously adorable big watery eyes that could melt his soul and turn him into a mindless zombie, who would do anything his little niece asked for. And he could NOT have that happen.  
  
He turned to the Blade Liger more importantly the organiod Zeke that had fused with the zoid core. With the tilt of his head, he motioned for Zeke to come out. A flash of lightening emerged from the blue zoid and landed at his feet.  
  
Zeke roared to life.  
  
"Okay here's the game plan, Zeke, I want you to pilot the Helcat until we reach the military base."  
  
The organiod nodded and shot off into the zoid. Van turned to walk towards his zoid but stopped in midstride. He glanced over his shoulder at Jade.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked lazily. ".....Jade?"  
  
Suddenly he realized that she was no longer there.  
  
"Jade?!"  
  
Van looked around madly. What the hell? He could have sworn that she was behind him! But how....? Okay, now he was beginning to doubt his sanity.  
  
"Come on, Van, we gotta go," the missing girl called out from the Blade Liger's cockpit. She was sitting in the pilot seat with the seat belt firmly on, shooting him a strange look.  
  
Van gasped. How did....? He stared at her as if she had grown an extra head or something, his mouth open. Was it possible for someone to move that fast without making a sound? One thing was for sure, Jade never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"But how did......?" Van shook his head with a smile and jumped into the cockpit. He moved his niece into the passengers seat and they were off with Zeke behind in hot pursuit.  
  
They crossed the desert terrain with great speed, but they weren't really in that much of a hurry so neither zoid went it's fastest. Jade placed her cheek on her head as she watched the scenery fly by. She was itching to talk to Van, but for some reason she couldn't find the words. She felt almost ashamed, but why? She had no reason to. Scratch that, she did. Ambient was attacked and she didn't even know about it until it was too late. Did that make her a terrible person?  
  
Every so often, Van would glance at the little girl from the corner of his eye. She looked trouble, he decided, her eyes gazed unseeingly before her. Why hadn't she responded when he asked her about Ambient? Did something happen?  
  
"Jade, why did you take a zoid?"  
  
Jade's head snapped up. "Huh? Why did I what?"  
  
"Why did you steal a zoid? I told you I was going to back soon."  
  
"I know but I had to find you! You were the only person who could help me!"  
  
Van raised an eyebrow. "I was? Am I not anymore?"  
  
"Jigga what? No you don't understand, I need your help and I-I....." she trailed off, suddenly finding it amusing to stare at her lap.  
  
Get a grip girl, she told herself, who cares if he'd get mad. He couldn't stay mad at her forever, could he?  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Raven......is that you?"  
  
Reese put her hand over her mouth not to muffle a scream but to prevent herself from gasping at the sight before her. It couldn't be Raven, she mentally told herself, there was no way in hell. Raven would never attack her never. But this Raven held a gun barrier to her face and from the looks of things had no problem pulling the trigger. His gray hair was shinier than usual.  
  
But that wasn't what scared her. It was Raven's eyes that sent chills traveling up and down her spine. They were dull and utterly lifeless, so valiantly obvious that no one was home. Those eyes chilled her to the bone and made her soul shiver.  
  
"Raven?" she tried again.  
  
No response, the gun was still aimed for her heart and with one shot it would all be over.  
  
"Raven, please it's me Reese. What happened to you? What's wrong?" Reese asked.  
  
She heard a polite cough from behind.  
  
"In all actuality," Fiona said in a low voice. "You don't look nor sound like y-"  
  
"Oh shut up," Reese hissed and returned her attention back to Raven, who hadn't budged an inch.  
  
"He probably can't tell who's who!" Fiona protested.  
  
Reese threw the other Ancient Zoidian a dirty look over her shoulder. But just as she opened her mouth to tell Fiona off....  
  
"Silence."  
  
She whirled around and found herself face to face with Raven. More specificly, the barrel of Raven's pistol. She looked back up to him but couldn't look him in the eyes. Those weren't Raven's eyes. His held a fire, well one that had dimmed considerably as of late but a burning fire nonetheless.  
  
"Who are you?" Reese asked softly.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Raven?"  
  
"The question is, who am I and what have I done with Raven," drawled a female voice from behind the car.  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
"I can't believe it! That little twerp actually managed steal a zoid from right underneath our noses!" Thomas exclaimed, waving his arms in the air like a madman.  
  
They'd turn their back on the runt for just an instant and then BAM she pulled a little stunt like that on them. Is that what they got for their good deed of day? If that was the case, then Thomas decided he'd have to ease up on the good deeds.  
  
Unlike Thomas, old man Doctor D wasn't in the least bit upset over the situation. Actually, he found it all rather amusing.  
  
"Quit your complaining," Doctor D said as he typed in some commands on the computer. "She will come back soon enough."  
  
"Soon enough! She jacked a zoid from us!" Thomas exclaimed.  
  
Oh man, how was this going to look on his record? Or even worse, what if his brother found? Oh gods above, let it not come to that.  
  
"Your forgetting something."  
  
"Oh yeah? Checking the insurance on that zoid maybe."  
  
That too. "No, your forgetting that Ambient is still in our possession. Now I may just be an old man, but if it's one thing I noticed about that little girl was that she has just as much courage and loyalty as Van. Who knows? Maybe she'll bring us back something that we want."  
  
Thomas hung his head and sighed; maybe he was really was as uptight and easy to rattle as all his coworkers said he was. But still, that couldn't be all that bad right? Here he was a Major and Thomas was getting stressed about a stolen zoid. Not even a good zoid for that matter, just a tattered piece of junk that hadn't seen the light of day for decades.  
  
"I guess your right," he said softly.  
  
Thomas looked over at the computer that was filled with various figures and numbers along with the critical analayzation of the organiod.  
  
"How do you think it's doing?"  
  
"It's hard to say, but I think Ambient will pull through. It was very seriously injured, but by what I don't know."  
  
"If memory serves correct, I'm pretty sure Ambient was a tough organiod that could hold his own."  
  
"Yes, but that was back when Hiltz was his master. Your forgetting that Ambient is a different organiod now. His memories have been whipped clean after his death, so in essence he's like a completely different organiod that just so happens to look like one we once knew. It's as simple as that," Doctor D replied as if he was talking about the weather or something.  
  
Yeah, that's such a simple concept to understand. Thomas did a mental eye roll and folded his arms across his eyes just as the doors opened. In walked the girl of the moment, Jade, and her uncle with a disbelieving smile on his face.  
  
Jade raced over to the tube that held Ambient and pressed her nose against it, studying the organiod carefully for any changes. Not much appeared to have changed, although Ambient's coat wasn't as scratched up.  
  
"Is he okay, Grandpa?" Jade asked, sideways glancing at Doctor D.  
  
The old man smiled and nodded. "Ambient is going to make a full recovery," he sobered. "But your going to have to be more careful, your organiod, it seems, has made some enemies."  
  
Meanwhile Thomas took this opportunity to let out some steam.  
  
"Jade, just what did you think you were doing? Stealing a zoid? A military zoid no less!" Thomas snapped.  
  
"Oh come off it, Thomas, it isn't that big of a deal," it wasn't Jade but Van who spoke. "It was just a zoid that hadn't been used in quite a while. It probably needed the exercise anyways."  
  
All eyes fell on the young pilot, who had his arms folded over his chest and a confident smirk on his lips. Jade stared at him in both shock and awe. Wasn't he just scolding her about the zoid a minute ago?  
  
Thomas frowned. "So now your taking her side now, Flyheight?"  
  
Van rolled his eyes and sighed. Thomas could be so dramatic at times. "Give me a break, there are more pressing matters."  
  
Van strolled next to his niece and they both gazed at the organiod.  
  
"So this is what happened to Ambient. Looks like he took a heavy beating," he observed mildly.  
  
Jade just nodded in reply and returned her attention to the organiod.  
  
*&*&*&*&  
  
"Oh no Irvine look what you did!! How could you let them out of your sight?!"  
  
***SMACK***  
  
"Ow! I had to get a drink!"  
  
***SLAP***  
  
"What were you thinking?! Some body guard you are!"  
  
"You don't under-"***SMACK THUMP***  
  
Moonbay glared at her fiancé's fallen form with her nostrils flaring. The baka had let Fiona and Reese get away after he was told not to leave under any circumstance. How simple could of instructions could that be?  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" she sighed.  
  
All of the noise attracted Fiona's personal assistant and several band members. Kay surveyed them with obvious distaste. Moonbay wondered why Fiona surrounded herself with someone with such bad vibes.  
  
"What's going on?" Kay asked, humor in her eyes.  
  
Irvine had several lumps on the top of his head but appeared to be coming to. //Note to self, be sure to get Irvine real good after all this is over// Moonbay thought.  
  
"Raise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," she said dully.  
  
Irvine slowly rose, rubbing his head. He shot her a questioning look and frowned when Moonbay just smiled innocently back.  
  
"Gods, did you have to hit me that hard?"  
  
Moonbay shrugged and raised her hands in the air in the universal 'beats me'. "I could have hit harder, but I decided to go easy on you."  
  
"I appreciate the thoughtfulness," Irvine said dully.  
  
Kay cleared her throat just to return everyone's attention back to her. Fiona's friends or not, those two dimwits had to go. Speaking of which.....  
  
"Where is Fiona? Rehearsal starts in a half an hour."  
  
The transporter and the bounty hunter exchanged sideways glancing, each beckoning the other to say something smart and distracting while they made a run for it. Moonbay put on her biggest, sweetest, phoniest and just plain sickeningly nice smile.  
  
"Why how funny that you should ask that," Moonbay began.  
  
All cringed in fear and horror, except for Irvine who knew what was going on but still shuddered from the freaky smile.  
  
Kay backed up slightly, unsure of what to do. That smile was starting to creep her out....  
  
"Funny...haha....sure......" she stammered.  
  
Moonbay nodded, her locks bouncing with the movement. "Y'know it's an interesting story...." She glanced around the room for something to say. Her gaze fell upon Kay's purple Stiletto boots. "You simply must tell me where you got those shoes!"  
  
*&*&*&*&* 


End file.
